Daily Life of Lucien
by AzureQuarsar
Summary: fanfic kehidupan sehari-hari lucien dan persahabatan. sekuel dari fanfic 'AoT2 Journey of Lucien', AoT3 Beggining of the New Era', dan 'AoT3 Seeking of truth'..
1. Daily 1

**Halo selamat datang di fanfic 'Daily Life of Lucien'. fanfic ini adalah sekuel dari 3 fanfic yang aku buat sebelumnya.**

**fanfic ini lebih menceritakan pertemanan, hal memalukan baik yang dialami lucien maupun teman-temannya.**

**Fanfic ini aku buat untuk mengisi plot hole di 3 cerita yang aku buat. aku menyadari ada banyak time skip di 3 fanficku itu makanya aku buat fanfic ini agar tahu kenapa lucien bisa bersosialisasi dan menambah kemampuannya.**

**Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan atau humornya garing**

**AOT 2 game maupun Anime dan Manganya bukan milik saya.**

**mereka semua milik mr Hajime Isayama dan KOEI Tecmo**

**POV sebagian besar di OC ku**

* * *

**Daily Life in ****Training Corp**

**1 hari setelah upacara Pembukaan**

sudah satu hari sejak upacara pembukaan.

aku bangun dan melihat jean dan marco masih tidur. aku langsung memutuskan untuk pergi dan berlatih tanpa membangunkan mereka.

aku segera ganti baju dan pergi ke lapangan sendiri. 2 jam lagi para cadet akan sarapan dan berlatih.

aku lalu mengingat-ingat cara kapten levi melatihku.

setelah ingat, aku langsung memutuskan bahwa dalam 2 jam aku harus bisa 250 pushup, 300 squats, 200 sit up, dan lari keliling lapangan selama 15 putaran. jika aku gagal, maka aku harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan 2x sebagai hukumannya.

aku pemanasan sebentar lalu mulai melakukan sesi latihanku.

dalam 2 jam, aku hanya menyelesaikan 200 pushup, 275 squats, 190 sit up dan lari hanya 13 putaran.

sial...aku masih belum cukup kuat.

baiklah, aku akan istirahat untuk makan dan mandi, lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan 2x sebagai hukumannya.

aku segera kembali ke asramaku dan menyelesaikan kewajibanku.

**Ruang Makan**

saat aku sedang makan, trio shiganshina datang ke aku.

"permisi apa kami boleh duduk disini ?" tanya anak berambut pirang

aku hanya mengangguk ke mereka.

setelah mereka duduk, anak berrambut coklat bertanya ke aku.

"hei, kenapa kamu bangun pagi-pagi dan berlatih ?" tanyanya

"eren, kau seharusnya memperkenalkan diri dulu." kata anak berambut pirang mengingatkan

"kau benar armin. perkenalkan namaku eren yaeger, anak yang berambut pirang ini armin, dan ini mikasa." kata eren memperkenalkan diri dan teman-temannya.

"aku lucien. untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku berlatih agar bisa semakin kuat dan bisa mencapai tujuanku." kataku singkat

"tujuanmu...untuk membunuh armored titan ?" tanya armin memastikannya

aku mengangguk

"tunggu...kau juga berada disana ?" tanya mikasa yang daritadi diam

aku mengangguk

"aku dari shiganshina juga." kataku pendek

semuanya langsung terkejut

"berarti kau...juga melihat colossal titan juga ?" tanya eren

aku hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. aku diam sambil memasang wajah datar agar menyembunyikan perasaanku.

armin yang tahu dengan tingkahku langsung menegur eren

"eren ! kau seharusnya jangan bertanya seperti itu !" kata armin

"ahhh...maaf" kata eren

"tidak masalah." kataku pendek lalu pergi untuk latihan lagi.

hari ini para cadet latihan kekuatan fisik, karena besok ada pelatihan keseimbangan untuk ODM.

aku yang sudah selesai makan langsung melakukan latihan lagi. tetapi dengan catatan dalam 2 jam aku harus menyelesaikan hukumanku dan lanjut latihan lagi.

dalam 2 jam akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan hukumanku. aku langsung pergi ke hutan dan menenangkan diriku.

jean dan marco yang melihatku langsung bertanya

"hey lucien, kau mau kemana ?" tanya jean

"aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku." kataku

"boleh kami ikut ?" tanya marco

"tidak. aku ingin sendirian." kataku sambil pergi ke hutan

mereka berdua hanya melihatku sambil bingung.

setelah agak jauh dari tempat pelatihan, aku hanya duduk dan menutup mataku untuk melatih pendengaranku dulu.

aku ingat mayor miche mengatakan ke aku dimimpi kalau aku punya pendengaran super. jadinya aku akan melatih pendengaranku, dan fokusku agar aku bisa membunuh titan dengan cepat.

setelah 10 menit, aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekelilingku untuk melatih fokusku.

10 menit kemudian aku bangun dan berlatih kekuatan tangan dengan cara meninju dan menendang pohon dengan teknik beladiri gabungan dari annie dan ciptaanku.

**POV umum**

Para cadet tetap berlatih, lalu armin melihat jean dan marco bertanya dimana lucien

"Permisi, apa kalian melihat Lucien ?" tanya armin

"dia tadi pergi ke hutan sendirian." kata marco

"buat apa ?" tanya armin bingung

"katanya dia ingin menenangkan dirinya." kata jean

"dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu." kata armin

"mungkin...dia sangat pendiam dan penyendiri." kata jean

lalu ada seorang anak berkacamata muncul dari semak-semak.

**Lucien POV**

setelah 1 jam setengah, aku memutuskan bergabung lagi dan berlatih selanjutnya.

aku melihat tanganku yang sedikit berdarah karena latihan tadi.

saat sampai di tempat latihan, jean, marco dan armin datang ke aku.

"lucien, darimana saja kamu ?" tanya armin

"bukannya aku sudah bilang tadi." kataku

"aku tahu tapi, kenapa tanganmu sampai berdarah ?" tanya marco

"aku hanya berlatih kekuatan tanganku." kataku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi

mereka hanya menatapku

sampai dikamar mandi, aku membersihkan tanganku yang terluka dan cuci mukaku

"jika aku tidak berkembang, maka aku akan gagal...berlatih dan terus berlatih...bunuh para musuh." kataku sambil melihat pantulan diriku di cermin

setelah selesai, aku kembali ke tempat pelatihan dan melanjutkan latihanku.

setelah 2 jam, kita makan siang dan lanjut berlatih lagi

aku berhasil mencapai target dan istirahat makan.

setelah mengambil makanan, aku segera mencari tempat duduk sendirian dan makan.

**POV umum**

eren dan kawan-kawannya melihat lucien sendirian dan berdiskusi

"jadi armin kau mendapat apa saja dari dia ?" tanya eren

"dia terlalu misterius eren...tapi aku rasa dia orangnya cukup baik." kata armin

"mungkin juga..." kata eren

"hati-hati eren...dia mungkin berbahaya." kata mikasa

"mikasa. jangan mencurigai dia !" tegur eren

"eren benar, dia tidak terlihat jahat. hanya saja dia seperti fokus ke tujuannya dan mengabaikan pertemanan." kata armin

"jika kau yang mengatakannya armin...aku akan mencoba mempercayai dia. tapi aku akan mengawasinya." kata mikasa

eren dan armin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

sementara di mejanya jean dan marco, mereka berdua bersama dengan anak botak dari desa ragako berdiskusi.

"marco...menurutmu kenapa dia sendirian saja ?" tanya jean

"entahlah jean...dia rasanya mendisiplinkan dirinya dan tidak mau membuang waktu untuk berteman." kata marco

"kau benar." kata jean menghela nafas

"mungkin dia ingin berlatih agar bisa kuat dan jenius seperti aku." kata anak botak itu

"setidaknya dia terlihat tidak sombong sepertimu conny." kata jean

lalu lucien segera berdiri dan pergi dari pelatihan. para cadet hanya menatap dia

**Lucien POV**

Makan siang sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya untuk latihan lagi. sekarang tingkatkan semuanya menjadi 2x dan harus selesai dalam 2 jam.

aku melakukan itu semua sampai malam , lalu makan malam dan berlatih lagi.

aku akhirnya berhenti berlatih saat mereka semua tidur. aku mandi, lalu kembali kekamar dan tidur untuk besok.


	2. Daily 2

**Daily Life of Lucien** **in Training Corp**

**Part 2**

Sudah 5 hari sejak upacara pembukaan itu. sekarang kita akan berlatih keseimbangan

"baiklah semua ! sekarang adalah waktu untuk menentukan apakah kalian layak jadi prajurit apa tidak ! semuanya akan memakai simulasi ODM dan mempertahankan keseimbangan di udara ! jika kalian gagal maka kalian dapat melupakan impian kalian menjadi prajurit ! paham !" instruksi keith

semuanya langsung hormat dan berteriak ya

"sekarang bentuk barisan !" perintah keith

pelatihan keseimbangan...mudah saja asal aku tenang maka aku bisa

sejauh ini mereka berhasil walau agak goyah.

sekarang giliranku

"apa kau sudah siap ?!" tanya keith

"ya."

"baik, naikkan dia !" perintah keith

aku hanya tenang dan merasakan ODM itu perlahan mengangkatku dan aku berhasil menjaga posisiku tidak goyah sama sekali.

"hm itu baru bagus. sekarang berikan hormat ke aku Wolfe !" perintah keith

"ya, pak !" kataku tenang sambil hormat tanpa goyah sama sekali.

"itu bagus, turunkan dia !" perintah keith

aku turun dari alat itu dan kembali ke barisan

semuanya sudah melakukannya sekarang gilirannya eren yang terakhir.

saat diangkat, tiba-tiba dia terbalik

"kau pikir ini main-main Yaeger ?!" bentak keith

aku melihat wajahnya eren yang melas, sementara para cadet hanya tertawa.

"yaeger, karena hanya kau sendiri yang gagal, aku memberimu kesempatan kedua besok ! jika kau tetap gagal, kau bisa lupakan impianmu !" perintah keith ke eren

"dan untuk semuanya ! segera berlatih sekarang !" perintah keith ke kita

kita hormat dan segera berlatih.

sudah 5 jam mereka berlatih, mereka kembali ke asrama untuk makan malam.

aku tetap melanjutkan latihanku dengan target setinggi mungkin.

saat sedang berlatih, aku mendengar suara orang jatuh.

aku menghentikan latihanku dan melihat eren digotong oleh mikasa dan armin.

"astaga apa yang terjadi ?" tanyaku

"eren terjatuh saat berlatih lucien !" kata armin panik

aku melihat kepalanya yang berdarah.

"sial...ini cukup parah. armin cepat pergi ke klinik dan siapkan perban dan obat luka. aku dan mikasa menggotong dia." perintahku

armin langsung mengangguk. dia menyerahkan eren ke aku.

saat sampai diklinik, aku segera memerban kepala eren yang berdarah.

eren perlahan bangun

"kau sudah sadar ?" tanyaku

"mikasa...armin...apa yang terjadi ?" tanyanya

"tidak apa-apa eren...kau hanya terjatuh." kata mikasa

"ya sekarang kamu berada di klinik. sekarang tenanglah, lucien sedang memerbanmu." kata armin

aku memerban kepalanya. setelah itu, aku langsung duduk didepannya

"itu seharusnya sudah cukup." kataku

"terima kasih lucien." katanya

"jangan berterima kasih ke aku, berterima kasihlah ke mereka berdua yang menolongmu." kataku

lalu aku menoleh ke mikasa.

"mikasa bisa ambilkan makan malamnya eren? biarkan dia makan malam disini." kataku

mikasa mengangguk tapi eren mencegah

"tidak usah mikasa, aku sudah kuat kok." katanya mencoba berdiri

"eren ! jangan memaksakan dirimu." kata mikasa khawatir

"sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa !" kata eren sambil berjalan ke ruang makan

kitapun mengikuti dia ke ruang makan

sesampainya di ruang makan, kami berempat duduk di satu meja.

aku bisa mendengar banyak cadet yang mempermalukan dia. jujur saja rasanya aku ingin menyuruh mereka diam, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli

"hei lucien." kata eren

"hn ?"

"tolong beritahu aku caranya ! bagaimana kau melakukannya ?" tanya eren

aku lalu menoleh ke mikasa dan berkata

"kau juga berhasil seimbang kedua setelah aku. apa ada tips untuk eren ?"

mikasa lalu menjawabnya.

"biarkan tubuhmu bagian atas tegang, sementara bagian bawah tetap nyaman. lalu berkonsentrasilah dan alihkan beratmu di sekitar sabuk."

"aku sudah mencobanya tapi gagal ! lucien, kau pasti ada tips lainnya." kata eren

aku lalu diam sebentar lalu berkata

"jawabannya itu benar. tapi jika aku simpulkan cobalah tetap tenang." kataku

"tetap tenang ?" tanya eren

"yeah, seperti yang dikatakan, biarkan tubuh bagian bawahmu santai. anggap saja kamu sedang duduk dengan posisi vertikal. saat sudah nyaman, berkonsentrasilah untuk mengalihkan beratnya ke sabuk." kataku

"tetap tenang ya...terima kasih sarannya lucien." kata eren

"eren kau seharusnya berterima kasih ke mikasa juga." kata armin

"sarannya mikasa membingungkanku...oh ya lucien, kau ternyata baik juga." kata eren

aku menghela nafas lalu berkata "gezz hanya karena aku jarang bersosialisasi, bukan berarti aku juga apatis."

aku lalu berdiri dan bersiap berlatih lagi sampai semua cadet tidur lalu aku akan menyusul mereka

**Besoknya**

besoknya aku bangun pagi-pagi seperti biasa dan berlatih.

sekarang aku setiap hari sering meningkatkan frekuensi latihanku menjadi 2x per sesi.

setelah berlatih, aku sarapan dan dua teman sekamarku bergabung denganku.

"hei lucien." sapa jean sambil duduk

"hei."

"kau hebat sekali kemarin bisa menjaga keseimbangan saat pertama kali." puji marco

"terima kasih, kalian juga bagus kok." kataku

"yeah...tapi ini masih belum cukup...aku harus tetap berlatih agar bisa menjadi 10 besar dan masuk polisi militer." kata jean

"oh ya, omong-omong kau mau masuk apa nanti ?" tanya marco

"scout."

"scout ? kenapa memangnya ?" tanya jean

"karena untuk membalas dendam armored titan yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku." kataku dengan suara dingin

"oh...maaf kau tadi bertanya seperti itu." kata jean meminta maaf

"tidak masalah. aku sudah melupakan itu. sekarang aku ingin menjadi kuat." kataku

"wow jadi itu alasannya kau berlatih terus ?" tanya marco penasaran

aku hanya mengangguk

"oh ya lucien, kenapa kau jarang mau berbicara atau bersosialisasi dengan yang lain ?" tanya jean

"tindakan berbicara lebih keras daripada kata-kata." kataku memberikan filosofi

"maksudnya ?" tanya jean tidak paham

aku menghela nafas

"daripada aku terlalu banyak bicara tapi tidak ada tindakan, lebih baik aku melakukannya tanpa banyak bicara."

"wow...kau sangat disiplin..." kata marco kagum

lalu aku berdiri

"aku pergi duluan ya." kataku sambil pergi untuk latihan dan melihat hasil kerjanya eren

setelah berlatih 30 menit, kita semua melihat eren mulai menjalani test keseimbangan ulang.

saat eren naik, aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara klik dan eren terbalik lagi

"tunggu...aku masih bisa..." kata eren

"turunkan dia." kata keith

aku lalu mengangkat tangan

"pak keith, gearnya eren malfungsi." kataku

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya keith menatap ke aku

"aku mendengar suara klik saat dia diangkat. tolong tukar dengan gearku" kataku

"benarkah ? kalau begitu, cepat ganti gearnya eren yaeger !" perintah keith

setelah gearnya bertukar denganku, eren diangkat lagi. kali ini dia berhasil

sontak semuanya terkejut terutama eren.

"rasanya kau punya pendengaran yang super ya Lucien ?" tanya keith

"ya." kataku datar

"nanti aku akan memeriksa gearnya yaeger." keith lalu menoleh ke kita

"baiklah semuanya ! sekarang waktunya berlatih bela diri ! segera cari partner dan latihan !" perintah keith

semuanya langsung hormat dan mencari partner masing-masing

aku bersama jean dan marco.

kita lalu memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi 3 sesi

pertama aku vs jean

"jean, aku akan jadi penjahatnya." kataku sambil mengambil pisau kayu

"baiklah." kata jean

"okay, semua siap ?" tanya marco

aku diam sementara jean mengangguk

"mulai !"

aku maju ke arahnya jean sambil mencoba menusuknya. saat jean bersiap meninjuku, aku melepaskan pisauku. jean langsung melihat pisau itu dan tidak fokus ke aku. aku menghindari tinjunya jean dan aku mengambil kesempatan itu dengan memegang tangannya lalu membantingnya kebelakang. aku menahan jean dengan duduk di atasnya dan tangannya dibelakang.

"owww, itu gerakan yang cepat." kata jean kesakitan

"kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanyaku berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku

"yeah" katanya sambil mencoba berdiri lalu membersihkan debu di celananya

"gerakan pembuka yang bagus, tapi kau melakukan kesalahan fatal di akhirnya." kataku

"kesalahan fatal ?" tanya jean

"marco, katakan apa kesalahan fatalnya tadi." kataku

"hmmmm, aku rasa saat kau melepas pisaumu, jean tidak fokus ke kamu." kata marco

"benar. aku tadi melepas pisauku itu untuk mengecohmu. saat kau terkecoh, kau tidak fokus ke tinjumu apa aku menghindarinya atau tidak." kataku

"oh ya..." kata jean

"aku akan mengajarimu beberapa teknik bela diriku ke kalian kalau mau. karena di polisi militer, kalian akan berhadapan dengan penjahat, jadi ini dapat berguna sekali." tawarku

"benarkan ?! terima kasih sekali lucien." kata marco senang

"terima kasih lucien, kau ternyata peduli juga." kata jean

"hah ?"

"maksudku...walau kau pendiam kau sangat baik." kata jean

aku menghela nafasku dan berkata "aku diam bukan berarti aku apatis."

"tapi bahas itu nanti, sekarang ayo lanjut latihan." kataku

sekarang gantian. aku jadi polisi sementara jean jadi penjahatnya.

aku dan jean maju. saat jean mau menusukku, aku tetap memasang wajah datar. jean melihat ku lalu menyeringai karena berpikir bahwa dia yang menang.

dia salah. saat dia masih menyeringai, dengan cepat aku menghindari pisaunya, dan melilitkan kakiku ke kakinya untuk membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangannya. aku lalu memegang tangannya dan memutarnya hingga jatuh. lalu aku duduk diatasnya sambil mengambil pisaunya dan menodongkannya.

"wow...itu sangat hebat." puji marco

"yeah...aku tidak menyangka. aku pikir tadi aku yang menang." kata jean dibawahku

"jangan remehkan musuhmu. walau kau terlihat menang, bisa jadi dia hanya memancingmu." kataku sambil membantu dia berdiri

"pelajaran pertama saat bertarung adalah tenang." kataku

"tenang ?" tanya marco

"yeah. saat kau tenang, kau bisa mengamati gerakan musuh dan dengan cepat kau bisa mengantisipasinya dengan melindungi diri atau membalasnya." jelasku

"point diambil." kata jean

lalu conny datang ke kita sambil tertawa.

"hahahaha, jean kau tidak sanggup melawan lucien ?" tanya conny sambil tertawa

"diamlah conny, dia memang hebat. memangnya kau bisa menang melawan dia ?" tanya jean

"itu mudah bagi jenius seperti aku." kata conny dengan sombong

lalu conny maju dan masuk ke posisi bertarung

"Lucien ayo sini !" kata conny memprovokasi aku

aku hanya maju dengan wajah datar. lalu jean berteriak dibelakangku

"beri dia pelajaran lucien biar tidak sombong."

conny lalu maju dan berusaha meninjuku. aku menunduk dan menggunakan kaki kananku untuk menjegal kaki kirinya agar kehilangan keseimbangan. saat conny mau jatuh, aku segera memegang pinggulnya dan memutarnya hingga dia jatuh.

jean menyeringai saat melihat conny jatuh

"jenius ya ?" tanya jean

"sial !! aku masih belum menyerah ! ayo tanding ulang !" kata conny berusaha bangun

para cadet banyak yang mengerumuni kita.

lalu conny maju dan menyerangku secara membabi-buta, aku menghindari setiap tinjuannya dengan mudah. akhirnya aku sengaja membiarkan conny meninjuku di pipi. saat conny terlihat senang, aku segera memegang tangannya dan melemparnya. conny terlempar cukup jauh.

semua cadet langsung terkejut dan mengecek keadaannya conny.

"lumayan juga." kataku

"wow !! bagaimana kau melakukannya ?!" tanya eren kagum

"kau baik-baik saja lucien ?" tanya marco

"yeah. aku cek keadaan dia dulu, rasanya aku sedikit berlebihan melemparnya hingga 3 meter." kataku berjalan ke conny

aku melihat conny jatuh dan lecet.

"hey, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku

"ya...hanya lecet." kata conny sambil memegang tanganku dan berdiri.

"beristirahatlah dan obati lukamu." kataku sambil berbalik untuk siap pergi ke hutan.

"hey, kau tidak mengejekku balik karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku ?" tanya conny

"itu tidak perlu. setiap orang pasti membutuhkan proses untuk menjadi kuat." kataku sambil pergi ke hutan untuk menenangkan diriku.

para cadet hanya melihatku kebingungan.

aku melakukan kebiasaanku yaitu melatih fokusku. setelah itu, aku kembali ke barak dan makan siang.

aku kebiasaan sering makan sendirian kalau bisa.

tapi kali ini...rasanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

saat aku sedang makan, banyak cadet yang mengerubungi aku.

banyak dari mereka memujiku, dan meminta aku mengajari mereka

"hey kalian ! sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia ! biarkan dia tenang !" kata jean sambil berjalan ke mejaku

semuanya diam, dan kembali ke mejanya.

"terima kasih, aku akhirnya bisa tenang." kataku

"tidak masalah. omong-omong saat latihan tadi, kenapa kau tidak mengejeknya balik saat kau berhasil mengalahkan conny ?" tanya jean

"semua orang butuh proses untuk menjadi kuat. aku akui dia punya skill, tapi dia terlalu membanggakan dirinya." kataku

"kau benar..." kata marco

"penilaian yang pas." kata jean tertawa

"oh ya lucien, kenapa kau suka sendirian saat jam makan ?" tanya marco

"alasan pertama aku menenangkan pikiranku, alasan kedua aku melatih pendengaranku." kataku

"pendengaran ?" tanya marco bingung

"yeah, aku punya pendengaran diatas rata-rata. aku bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan seseorang bahkan dengan situasi gaduh seperti ini." jelasku

"benarkah ?! tolong bilang ke aku apa yang mereka bicarakan." kata jean

"baiklah. contohnya dia." kataku sambil menunjuk eren

"eren sekarang berbicara bersama kedua temannya tentang latihan tadi. dia sangat terkesan saat aku melempar conny." kataku

"oy maniak bunuh diri !! jangan terlalu terkesan apa yang dilakukan lucien ta--" teriak jean sambil berdiri tapi aku segera menutup mulutnya agar tidak sampai terjadi perkelahian.

eren langsung tersentak dan melihat ke arah kita dengan menyipitkan mata.

"apa maksudmu muka kuda ?!" tanya eren kasar

"maaf soal kelakuannya jean barusan !" teriak marco

lalu kita bertiga duduk.

"hey...jangan seperti itu." kataku sambil menyipitkan mataku

"hehehe...kau benar lucien. eren bisa sampai tersentak seperti itu." kata jean tidak mempedulikan nasihatku.

"yeah...tapi jangan sampai mulai perkelahian." kataku sedikit sarkas

"oh lucien, apa kau mau melatih kita nanti ?" tanya marco

"boleh. tapi cepat selesaikan makan kita lalu berlatih ketenangan dulu." kataku

kita akhirnya makan dan segera berlatih dihutan.

"kenapa kau membawa kita ke hutan lucien ?" tanya jean

"latihan ketenangan sangat cocok disini." kataku

"semuanya duduk, dan pejamkan mata kalian." perintahku sambil duduk

mereka duduk dan memejamkan mata.

"sekarang kosongkan pikiran kalian dan dengarkan setiap suara di hutan ini selama 15 menit." instruksiku

kita akhirnya melakukannya.

"sekarang fokus tujuanmu kenapa masuk militer." kataku

belum 5 menit jean sudah terlihat bosan, 3 menit kemudian marco bosan.

setelah 15 menit, aku membuka mataku.

"bagaimana rasanya ?" tanyaku

"entahlah lucien, kau tadi tidak fokus karena mendengar suara gaduh dari para cadet." kata jean

"aku sama, aku mencoba mempertahankannya tapi gagal." kata marco

"tidak masalah. ini baru pertama bagi kalian jadinya wajar." kataku

"ayo kembali ke barak untuk latihan pembuka." kataku

ditengah perjalanan, jean bertanya ke aku

"hei lucien, kenapa saat tadi pelatihan kau menyuruh fokus tujuan masuk militer ?"

"untuk motivasi. kekuatan pikiran sangat hebat makanya aku meminta kalian pikirkan motivasi." kataku

sampai dipelatihan kita pemanasan, dan latihan bertarung hingga waktu makan malam.

saat aku sedang makan malam, trio shiganshina datang ke aku untuk bergabung makan.

"wow !! bagaimana kau melakukannya lucien ?" tanya eren kagum

"melakukan apa ?" tanyaku bingung

"itu !! melempar conny hingga 3 meter." kata eren

"oh. aku hanya menggunakan reflek dan kekuatanku saja." kataku

"tapi tetap mengagumkan !! melempar orang hingga 3 meter !" lanjut eren

aku hanya menghela nafas dan melirik ke mikasa yang melihat dengan tatapan gelap.

"mikasa lebih bagus daripada aku. aku sering mendengar dia mengalahkan para kriminal di shiganshina." kataku

"ya sih, dia sering melakukannya." kata armin

"jadi eren...kau berhasil keseimbangan." kataku

"ahh ya benar...aku pikir aku yang tidak bisa ternyata hanya gear saja." kata eren sambil menggarukan kepala

"baguslah." kataku

"omong-omong lucien, pak keith bilang kau punya pendengaran super apa itu benar ?" tanya armin

aku mengangguk

"wow ! aku pikir pak keith hanya bergurau." kata armin

"aku memang punya. sudah ya, aku mau latihan dulu." kataku sambil pergi latihan

**POV umum**

trio shiganshina masih mengobrol setelah lucien meninggalkan ruangan makan

"kau benar armin, dia memang baik." kata eren

"dia memang dingin tapi kalau sudah dekat dia baik." kata armin

"mikasa benarkan kalau dia tidak jahat." kata eren

"dia menarik sekali. tatapan menakutkanku tidak mempan ke dia. rasanya aku bisa mempercayai dia." kata mikasa

**Lucien POV**

aku berlatih selama 1 jam setengah lalu istirahat.

besok katanya pembagian ODM. mungkin aku akan memodifikasinya menjadi set ku sendiri.


	3. Daily 3

**Daily Life of Lucien in Training Corp**

**part 3**

**seminggu setelah pembukaan**

Kita sekarang dibagikan ODM.

"baiklah semuanya ! ini adalah ODM kalian ! kalian harus menggunakannya saat latihan, atau dengan izinku untuk menggunakannya diluar latihan !" teriak keith

"ODM ini adalah milik kalian ! jika kalian merusaknya, kalian akan membayarnya untuk yang baru ! sekarang segera bersiap ke pelatihan selanjutnya !" teriak keith

semua langsung memakai ODMnya.

saat aku sedang memakainya, rasanya sangat beda. rasanya ini gear generasi pertama.

lupakan. jika aku menguasai ini dengan cepat, maka aku bisa menggunakan ODM modifikasiku dengan lebih baik.

oh ya. aku sudah mulai akrab dengan jean , marco, dan trio shiganshina. aku sering membantu mereka dalam hal pertarungan.

aku lalu melihat jean dan marco memakai ODMnya. marco sempat kesusahan memakainya tapi aku dan jean membantunya.

"wow ! ini sangat keren !" kata marco

"yeah. ini membuat kita seperti tentara !" kata jean

"bagaimana menurutmu lucien ?" tanya marco

"lumayan..." kataku

lalu kita melakukan pemanasan untuk latihan selanjutnya.

"semuanya berbaris !" teriak keith

semuanya berbaris

"sekarang kalian akan bertanding untuk mencapai garis finish dengan ODM kalian. yang waktunya paling lambat, akan keliling lapangan 10x ! sekarang lakukan !" teriak keith

semuanya segera bersiap. pelatihan kali ini setiap 5 cadet akan bertanding untuk waktu tercepat melewati ngarai. beruntungnya aku di giliran akhir bersama dengan marco, thomas, daz, dan mina

sejauh ini rekor tercepat dipegang mikasa dengan waktu 4 menit.

sekarang giliranku. aku pertamanya terbang dengan kecepatan biasa, lalu aku perlahan meningkatkannya 50 % hingga 200 %. saat aku mau jatuh, aku mendorong gasku dengan maximal untuk meningkatkan kecepatanku.

saat sampai di garis finish, pak keith menghentikan stopwatchnya.

"Lucien Wolfe dengan waktu 3 menit 45 detik. rekor baru untuk cadet 104 !" teriak keith terkesan

para cadet langsung terkejut dan terkesan dengan performaku.

terima kasih kepada kapten levi, mayor miche, kak nanaba, dan kak gelgar. aku bisa melakukan hal ini.

"semuanya diam dan berbaris !" teriak keith

kita semua berbaris.

"ini baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang bisa mendekati kecepatannya levi ackerman. katakan wolfe apa rahasiamu." kata keith

"kekuatan dan ketenangan pak. kekuatan diperlukan untuk menggunakan ODM tapi ketenangan juga penting. dengan ketenangan, aku bisa fokus apa yang ada disekelilingku dan cepat menembakan kait dan meluncur." jelasku

"hm...hebat sekali. semuanya cepat pelajari dari wolfe agar kalian tidak menjadi makanan titan. mengerti ?!" teriak keith ke cadet lainnya

semuanya berteriak ya

"sekarang kalian segera berlatih menggunakan ODM !" lanjut keith

semuanya segera mencari partner untuk latihan

saat aku bersiap untuk berlatih ODM lagi, trio shiganshina datang ke aku.

"hey lucien, apa kau bisa ajari aku dan teman-temanku ?" tanya eren

"apa maksudmu tuan bunuh diri ?! lucien mengajari aku dan marco dulu !" seru jean ke arah ku

"kau tidak berhak memutuskannya muka kuda ! lucien mengajari kita dulu !" bentak eren

"sudah kalian !" kataku dengan nada membunuh

mereka berdua langsung diam melihatku dengan ketakutan.

"aku ada cara. mikasa kau tercepat kedua setelah aku kan ? kalau begitu, aku mengajari jean dan marco dulu sementara mikasa mengajari eren dan armin. setelah makan siang, aku dan mikasa bertukar posisi. dengan begini semua dapat belajar." kataku

"ide yang bagus lucien." kata armin

"ayo kalau begitu." kata marco

akhirnya aku melatih jean dan marco dulu.

**Jean dan Marco**

"okay...jadi apa kesulitan kalian ?" tanyaku

"aku tadi...kalau tidak salah, aku tidak stabil saat terbang." kata marco

"ya aku juga sama...tapi kesulitanku aku awalnya cepat lalu tiba-tiba lambat." kata jean

aku lalu mencoba berpikir.

"hmmm untuk marco. rasanya ada yang salah saat kamu tadi memasang ODM. biar aku lihat dulu." kataku sambil mengecek posisi ODMnya marco.

"pantas saja. ini kurang rapat." kataku sambil mengencangkan sabuk di sekitar pahanya.

"nah marco. coba berayun." kataku

marco lalu mencoba terbang dan turun kembali.

"akhirnya lebih baik. terima kasih lucien !" seru marco

"masalah satu telah selesai. untuk jean...rasanya kamu terlalu boros saat di awal kan ?" tanyaku

"ya...awalnya aku langsung menekan gasnya dengan maksimal untuk bisa yang tercepat. tapi malah jadi urutan ke 2." kata jean.

"itu karena kecepatanmu tidak stabil." kataku

"kau memaksimalkan tekanan gas pada awalnya. awalnya kau lebih cepat dari teman-temanmu, tapi disaat pertengahan gasmu jadi berkurang dan kecepatanmu berkurang drastis." jelasku

"oh seperti itu..." kata jean mengangguk

"cobalah untuk mengatur gas mu lebih baik jean. aku lihat kau menguasai ODM relatif cepat dibandingkan yang lain. mungkin hanya masalah mengatur tekanan gas saja." kataku

"benarkah ?! baiklah aku akan belajar mengatur gasku." kata jean

"ayo latihan. kita berkeliling hutan ini. bagaimana lucien ?" tawar marco

"ide bagus. sekalian bisa belajar reflek." kataku

akhirnya kita pergi untuk berputar-putar hutan sampai makan siang.

aku juga mencoba manufer ala kapten levi dulu agar aku bisa menyerang titan lebih brutal.

kita berlatih dihutan 2 jam lalu bel makan siang berbunyi.

aku segera mengambil makananku dan duduk di meja sendirian sambil membaca buku paduan tentang ODM ini.

dari buku ini, aku mendaftar apa yang bisa aku modifikasi dari ODM ini. ini harus selesai sebelum trost diserang, jadi aku hanya ada waktu 3 tahun.

untuk ODM prioritas yang harus aku modifikasi.

\- kecepatan reel. aku modifikasi 5x lebih cepat daripada gear generasi pertama.

\- panjang kaitnya. kaitnya aku lihat sekitar 50 meter. aku naikan jadi 2xnya.

\- kekuatan kaitnya. ini prioritas terbawah. mungkin aku tingkatkan 50 % saja atau tidak perlu tingkatkan.

Scabbard prioritas

\- tekanan gas tingkatkan hingga 700%

\- kapasitas gas tingkatkan hingga 200 %

\- slot pedang. tetap 3 saja.

pedang menyusul.

saat aku sedang berpikir, trio shiganshina datang ke aku.

"hey lucien." sapa eren

"apa yang sedang kamu lakukan lucien ?" tanya armin

"membaca buku paduan ODM. rencanaku, ODM ku mau kumodifikasi." kataku

"Modifikasi ODM ? memang boleh ?" tanya eren.

"boleh. asal jangan sampai merusaknya. makanya aku membaca paduan ini agar bisa tahu mana bagian yang bisa ditingkatkan atau dibuang."kataku

kita lalu berbincang-bincang

aku lalu berdiri dan latihan untuk ODM selanjutnya.

"aku duluan ya." kataku sambil pergi dari ruangan makan.

30 menit kemudian, bel berbunyi dan para cadet latihan lagi.

kali ini giliran eren dan armin.

"jadi apa kesusahan kalian ?" tanyaku

"aku tidak bisa secepat si muka kuda." kata eren

aku hanya diam tapi dalam hati aku sweatdrop dengan jawaban eren.

"kalau armin ?" tanyaku

"aku...hanya berat saat aku terbang." kata armin

"sebelum aku menjawab, kalian belajar apa dari mikasa ?" tanyaku

"yah mikasa mengajari teknik saat terbang menggunakan ODM. dan cara mengatur gas." kata eren

"baguslah."

aku diam dan berpikir.

"sekarang untuk kesulitan kalian. untuk armin rasanya kau perlu kekuatan fisik yang lebih agar bisa ringan saat terbang." kataku

lalu aku melihat ke eren.

"untuk eren...aku bingung mau ngomong apa karena kesulitanmu itu kurang jelas." kataku

"kurang jelas apanya ? itu kesulitanku. aku tidak bisa secepat muka kuda." kata eren membantah

"baiklah...ayo berkeliling hutan untuk latihan. mungkin lewat itu, aku bisa mengetahui kesulitanmu." kataku mengalah dengan eren

lalu kita bertiga latihan dihutan. saat latihan, eren terlihat panik saat menggunakan ODM nya.

akhirnya kita turun.

"okay aku mengerti apa kesulitanmu." kataku

"benarkah ?! apa itu ?!" tanya eren bersemangat

"kau terlalu panik." kataku

"terlalu panik ?" tanya eren

"lucien benar. saat kita latihan, aku melihat kau seperti tidak stabil menggunakan ODMmu. kamu kadang cepat, lalu melambat. dan aku melihat kau menggunakan ODM sangat aneh. seperti menembakan kaitnya terlalu dekat." kata armin menganalisis

"wow armin...analisismu sangat detail !" pujiku

"benarkah ?! terima kasih..." kata armin malu-malu

"yang dikatakan armin benar. kau kurang ketenangan. cobalah untuk pikirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar nyaman dikepalamu. ODM kalau tanpa ketenangan, bisa berakibat fatal." kataku

"entahlah lucien...saat aku mencoba tenang, aku selalu terbayangkan wajah menyebalkan muka kuda itu." kata eren

aku hanya sweatdrop lagi...

saat aku masih diam, mikasa datang

"eren ?! kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya mikasa

"astaga mikasa jangan terlalu khawatirkan aku !" kata eren tidak nyaman.

"kebetulan mikasa ada disini. jadi aku bisa meminta dia." kataku

"minta apa lucien ?" tanya mikasa.

"untuk eren...tolong bisa latih ketenangannya ? dia mudah panik saat menggunakan ODM. sementara armin tolong latih kekuatannya. dia berat saat terbang." kataku

"ohh seperti itu..." kata mikasa

"sudahlah itu akan membuatmu repot mikasa. kenapa kau tidak latih kita lucien ?" tanya eren

"eren, aku ada alasan kenapa aku meminta mikasa melatih kalian berdua dibandingkan aku." kataku

"pertama mikasa itu hebat, bahkan lebih hebat dari aku. kedua mikasa mengenal kalian lebih lama dari aku. jadinya dia lebih tahu kelemahan dan kekuatan kalian." kataku sambil berbalik untuk menaruh ODM ku.

"eren...kau seharusnya lebih menghargai mikasa. dia adalah saudaramu yang paling peduli. kalau kau butuh saran dan nasihat, kau bisa datang ke aku." kataku pergi

trio shinganshina melihatku dengan diam.

**POV umum**

"apa kita pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya ?..."kata eren

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya armin

"entahlah armin, aku melihat dia seperti kita pernah mengenal dia...tapi kapan dan dimana ?" tanya eren.

"eren..." kata mikasa

"lupakan itu...kita harus tetap kuat !!" kata eren bersemangat.

**Lucien POV**

aku segera menaruh ODMku dan berlatih badan untuk memperkuat tubuhku.

bel makan malam berbunyi. waktunya makan malam lalu latihan lagi.

saat sedang masuk untuk makan malam, eren dan jean ribut lagi sampai saling berkelahi.

hah...selalu saja.

"hey kalian..." kataku dengan suara dingin

semuanya langsung diam menatapku.

aku jalan ke mejaku dan duduk

tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

aku melihat instruktur melihat kita.

semuanya lalu duduk dan diam dengan suasana tegang

"ada yang bisa jelaskan suara ribut apa itu ?!" tanyanya dengan suara menyeramkan

aku menghela nafas dan mengangkat tanganku.

"itu suara gadis kentang sedang kentut pak." kataku dengan datar

semuanya langsung menahan tawa dan sasha terkejut.

"kau lagi !!!! cobalah belajar mengendalikan dirimu !" kata keith dingin sambil menutup pintunya.

semuanya langsung tertawa dan sasha berteriak ke aku

"Lucien !! kenapa ?!" teriaknya

aku segera mengambil kentang rebus dan memasukannya kemulutnya supaya dia diam.

aku makan dan berlatih untuk besok.


	4. Daily 4

**Daily Life of Lucien in Training Corp**

**Part 4**

**10 hari setelah upacara pembuka**

sudah 10 hari sejak upacara pembukaan, sekarang para cadet boleh libur selama 3 hari.

pagi aku segera latihan, dan sarapan lalu pergi ke distrik trost untuk membeli peralatan yang aku butuhkan untuk memodifikasi ODM ku.

setelah latihan 1 jam, aku segera sarapan dan bersiap ke distrik trost.

saat mau pergi ada seseorang memanggilku.

"lucien !!"

aku menoleh dan melihat christa berjalan ke arahku.

"lucien kau mau kemana ?" tanyanya

"ke distrik trost mau beli sesuatu." kataku

"erm...boleh ikut ?" tanyanya malu-malu

aku melihat sekelilingku. semoga saja ymir tidak tahu.

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya christa

"tumben ymir tidak ada." kataku

"dia...sedang meminta balasan ke sasha." kata christa

"oh...ya sudah ayo." kataku

akhirnya kita pergi ke distrik trost.

disana selama 1 jam aku dan christa berkeliling untuk berbelanja. christa membeli teh, sementara aku mencari peralatan yang aku butuhkan.

saat sedang berbelanja, aku merasa ymir dan reiner sedang menguntit kita daritadi.

lalu aku berhenti

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya christa

"kalian berdua...berhenti menguntit kita dan keluarlah." kataku

akhirnya reiner dan ymir keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu berjalan ke arah kita.

"sial...ketahuan." kata reiner

"pendengaran yang bagus, kacamata." kataku

"ymir ? reiner ? apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanya christa

"kau tidak ada diasrama, jadinya aku keluar dan melihat kalian sedang bermesraan." kata ymir

"bermesraan ? apa kau mabuk ymir ?" balasku datar

"kita tidak bermesraan. aku hanya ikut lucien ke distrik trost untuk beli teh." kata christa menunjuk tehnya

"oh aku pikir kalian kencan." kata reiner

aku hanya sweatdrop.

"baiklah christa karena kau sudah ada barang yang kau beli, lebih baik pulang duluan bersama dengan mereka. aku mau mencari barang lainnya." kataku sambil berlalu

aku lanjut belanja kembali

45 menit kemudian, kembali kebarak.

sesampainya dibarak, aku segera menyiapkan apa yang perlu aku modifikasi di kamarku.

aku membuka buku dan membaca apa yang bisa aku lepas dan buang.

prioritas pertama adalah kecepatan reel menjadi 100% dan tekanan gas 100%.

saat aku sedang memodifikasi, jean dan marco yang bangun dari tempat tidur

"pagi lucien..." kata marco sambil menguap

"pagi." jawabku

"sedang apa kau di hari libur ini ?" tanya jean merentangkan tangannya

"memodifikasi ODM ku." kataku sambil melepas bagian ODM

"memodifikasi ODM ? memang boleh ?" tanya marco

"boleh, asal kau tidak merusaknya." kataku sambil membaca buku paduannya.

akhirnya mereka pergi mandi dan pergi. sementara aku tetap memodifikasi ODM ku.

terima kasih ke mayor hanji dan wakil moblit. aku bisa memodifikasi ODM ini tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

setelah 3 jam bekerja, aku berhasil memodifikasinya.

aku segera makan siang dan mencobanya.

**setelah makan siang**

setelah makan siang, aku menemui pak keith untuk minta izin menggunakan ODM ku

aku mengetuk pintu instruktur keith dan masuk

"instruktur keith." kataku sambil hormat

"cadet wolfe, ada apa ?" tanyanya

"pak, saya meminta izin kepada anda untuk menggunakan ODM diluar jam latihan." kataku tenang

"berlatih ODM ? kenapa kau tidak libur bersama teman-temanmu ?" tanya keith menatap ke aku

"karena saya ingin mengetes ODM yang sudah aku modifikasi." jawabku dengan tenang

"memodifikasi ODM ? siapa yang mengajari itu walter ?!" tanyanya dengan suara geram

aku hanya tenang menjawabnya

"aku belajar sendiri dari melihat ODM milik teman ayahku." kataku

"begitu ya...baiklah aku izinkan. tapi jika ODM mu rusak, kau akan menggantinya dengan yang baru. mengerti ?!" tanya keith

"mengerti pak, terima kasih." kataku sambil berlalu

akhirnya aku bisa mengetest ODM modifikasiku

**Tempat latihan**

aku latihan untuk pemanasan agar tidak terjadi kram dan sebagainya.

setelah itu aku terbang menggunakan ODM ku keliling hutan.

saat ditengah perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan armin yang sendirian berteriak di hutan.

"hey armin!" sapaku

armin terkejut dan melihat ke aku

"lucien ada apa ?" tanyanya

"aku sedang mengetes ODM ku. tolong bisa bantu tidak ?" tanyaku

"bantu apa ?" tanya armin

"untuk menghitung waktu saja." kataku

"baiklah..."kata armin

akhirnya aku melakukan test lagi dengan armin menghitungnya.

saat sudah selesai, aku bertemu dengan armin

"waktunya 3 menit 35 detik." kata armin

"lumayan bagus kalau begitu. omong-omong sebagai balasannya, apa yang bisa aku bantu ?" tanyaku

"ehhhh ? tidak usah lucien. itu merepotkanmu."kata armin

"tidak armin, kau sudah membantuku sekarang aku yang akan membantumu." kataku

"baiklah...tolong bantu aku melatih fisikku saja." kata armin

"okay...kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang dengan yang sederhana." kataku sambil menaruh ODM ku.

armin lalu mau bersiap push up aku menghentikannya.

"tidak armin, bukan latihan fisik dulu." kataku

"lalu ?"

"pertama adalah menanamkan mindset di kepala. sekarang tutup matamu dan kosongkan pikiranmu." kataku sambil melakukannya

armin akhirnya melakukannya.

"kosongkan pikiranmu..."

"kosongkan pikiranmu..."

"kosongkan pikiranmu..."

diam...

"rasakan setiap suara dan ketenangan dihutan ini..."

diam...

"buang segala pikiran aku tidak bisa, mustahil, aku lemah ,dan aku tidak berguna..."

diam...

"pikirkan bahwa aku bisa, aku kuat, dan aku mau berjuang..."

diam lama...

"oke sekarang buka matamu."

armin dan aku membuka mata.

"baiklah. masih ada waktu, sekarang waktunya latihan fisik." kataku sambil bersiap untuk pushup.

"baik..."

"sekarang dalam waktu 10 menit aku minta kita menyelesaikan 30 pushup, 40 squat, dan 25 situp." kataku

akhirnya kita melakukannya.

setelah 10 menit aku berhasil menyelesaikan 60 pushup, 80 squat, dan 50 situp. sementara armin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan pas.

"wow !! aku tidak menyangka aku bisa melakukannya." kata armin takjub

"itulah hebatnya kekuatan pikiran. selama kau punya pikiran seperti itu, kau bisa melakukannya." kataku sambil memakai ODM ku lagi

"tetaplah berlatih seperti itu armin. tidak perlu keras, yang penting ringan tetapi tetap konsisten." kataku

"baik...terima kasih lucien." kata armin

"tidak masalah. ayo kembali sebelum semakin malam." kataku

akhirnya kita kembali ke barak.

aku menaruh ODM ku ke kamar untuk kumodifikasi lagi besok atau lusa. setelah itu, aku mandi dan makan.

barak lebih sepi daripada biasanya. mungkin karena libur 3 hari, beberapa cadet pulang dan bertemu keluarganya.

saat sedang makan sendirian, teman sekamarku duduk bersama dengan aku.

"hey lucien, hari ini kau melakukan apa saja ?" tanya marco

"memodifikasi ODMku, mengetestnya dan melatih armin." kataku

"ehhh kenapa kau meninggalkan kita dan latihan sendiri ?" tanya jean

"karena selama 3 jam aku bekerja, aku juga menunggu kalian. tapi karena kalian lama aku tinggal saja." kataku

"hehehe...maaf ya. kami sedang jalan-jalan diluar dan ke rumahku di jiane." kata marco

"ohh..." kataku

saat sedang berbicang-bincang, trio shiganshina datang ke kita.

"hey lucien, kudengar tadi kau melatih armin ya ?" tanya eren

"ya. kenapa ?" kataku pendek

"itu hebat sekali lucien !! armin tadi menceritakan bahwa dia bisa melakukan itu !" kata eren kagum

"biar kutebak, kau ingin aku melatih kalian juga kan ?" tanyaku

"ya !! ini akan membuatku menjadi prajurit yang kuat dan aku bisa membunuh bajingan besar itu !!" kata eren bertekad

"hey, hey ! apa maksudmu tuan bunuh diri ? lucien mau melatih kami besok !" kata jean

"besok kita berlatih bersama." kataku meredakan perdebatan.

"kalian besok segera berkumpul di depan hutan pagi jam 6. terlambat, aku akan meninggalkan kalian dan melanjutkan pekerjaan ODMku." kataku

akhirnya mereka damai dan sepakat besok jam 6 sudah didepan hutan.

**Besoknya**

aku sudah bangun jam 5 dan melakukan latihan rutinku.

setelah 1 jam, trio shiganshina bersama dengan jean dan marco sudah datang.

"baiklah karena sudah berkumpul, ayo kita masuk ke hutan." kataku

kita akhirnya masuk hutan dan berjalan.

"hei lucien, kau mau mengajak kita kemana ?" tanya eren

"kau akan mengetahuinya."

setelah 5 menit berjalan, kita sampai di tebing yang mengarah ke sebuah danau yang sangat indah dan dibelakangnya ada deretan gunung.

semuanya langsung terpana

"pemandangan yang indah..."kata eren

"aku belum pernah melihat ini..."kata jean

"indahnya..."kata marco

"lucien, bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya ?" tanya armin

"saat aku latihan ketenangan, aku selalu berpindah tempat. lalu aku menemukan tempat ini." kataku

srmuanya tetap melihat itu dengan senang termasuk mikasa

"baiklah, karena kita sudah sampai disini, ayo latihan disini." kataku

semuanya mengangguk

"pertama kita akan latihan ketenangan oleh aku, lalu latihan fisik oleh mikasa." kataku

"semuanya ayo duduk dan pejamkan mata kalian."kataku

semuanya duduk dan memejamkan mata

"kosongkan pikiranmu..."

"kosongkan pikiranmu..."

"kosongkan pikiranmu..."

diam...

"rasakan setiap suara dan ketenangan dihutan ini..."

diam...

"rasakan juga angin yang berhembus di dedaunan dan suara gemericik air..."

diam...

"buang segala pikiran aku tidak bisa, mustahil, aku lemah ,dan aku tidak berguna..."

diam...

"pikirkan bahwa aku bisa, aku kuat, dan aku mau berjuang..."

diam lama...

lalu terdengar suara kentut.

aku berusaha menahan tawaku dan tetap fokus, sementara yang lain sudah goyah. kecuali mikasa.

"oke sekarang buka matamu."

semuanya buka mata dan cekikikan

"hey siapa yang kentut tadi ? bikin tidak fokus saja." kata marco

"kau yang kentut ya, muka kuda ??!!" tuduh eren

"enak saja !!! kau yang kentut sebenarnya kan ?!" tuduh jean balik

"sudah sudah, aku tidak tahu siapa yang kentut, tapi tolong jangan ulangi lagi." kata armin

"okay, waktunya latihan fisik yang akan diajari oleh mikasa." kataku

akhirnya kita latihan fisik yang diajari oleh mikasa. kita melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

hari sudah siang, waktunya kembali ke barak untuk makan siang.

setelah makan siang, aku melanjutkan modifikasi ODM ku sampai malam**.**


	5. Daily 5

**Daily Life of Lucien**

**Part 5**

**1 tahun** **setelah upacara pembukaan**

sudah 1 tahun sejak upacara pembukaan. sekarang aku sudah berteman dengan trio shiganshina, jean, marco, conny, christa, sasha dan kedua muridku thomas dan mina.

ODM ku juga sudah aku modifikasi setengah jadi. rasanya kurang dari 3 tahun aku sudah menyelesaikannya.

oh ya, karena performaku di test ODM dan latihan kerja sama yang selalu teratas, banyak cadet mengatakan bahwa aku adalah levi kedua atau anak dari levi.

geez...kalau bukan dari usaha keras dan mimpi masa depan itu, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan julukan ini.

setelah kami makan pagi, kami segera berbaris

"baiklah semuanya ! sekarang komandan erwin dan para petinggi scout akan melihat latihan dan mengetest kalian ! sebaiknya kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian agar mereka terkesan ! kalian hanya punya waktu 15 menit untuk mempersiapkannya ! mengerti ?!" teriak keith

semuanya langsung terkejut karena komandan scout dan para petinggi akan melihat dan mengetest kita latihan. jika kita dapat membuat mereka terkesan, maka kesempatan menjadi rangking 10 besar akan terbuka lebar.

mereka langsung mempersiapkan yang terbaik agar mereka semua terkesan.

aku hanya mendengus. baiklah, waktunya show time.

"wow...ini membuatku gugup..." kata mina

"mina benar..." kata thomas

dan banyak lagi cuitan kegugupan para cadet.

sementara diatas tebing, erwin dan para petinggi memperhatikan kita

**POV umum**

"tumben kamu setuju ikut ini levi. biasanya kau akan menolak mentah-mentah." kata hanji

"hmph. aku penasaran tentang apa yang dikatakan pak tua keith itu tentang lucien wolfe." kata levi

"pak tua itu sering bilang kalau dia seperti aku. bahkan para cadet menjulukinya levi kedua atau anak dari levi." kata levi kesal

erwin dan miche berusaha menahan tawa sementara hanji sudah tertawa.

"bahkan prajurit umat manusia punya anak dan kembaran juga..." kata hanji

"diamlah mata empat !" kata levi

"oke...omong-omong dimana dia ?" kata miche setelah tenang sambil menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"kau serius tidak bisa melihat dia miche ?" tanya levi.

lalu levi menunjuk anak yang membersihkan kacamatanya dengan cravatnya.

"oh dia lumayan tinggi juga. dan apa yang dilakukannya ?" tanya erwin yang melihat dia menembakan kaitnya ke pohon terdekat

levi melihatnya dan mendengus "dia hanya sedang mengetes ODM modifikasinya."

"ODM modifikasi ? bukannya seorang cadet seharusnya tidak bisa melakukannya ?!" kata hanji tapi dipotong oleh levi

"tapi anak itu bisa melakukannya." kata levi lalu melanjutkan lagi

"dia juga sering berlatih keras, dan nilai pelajarannya juga rangking satu." kata levi.

mereka langsung terdiam.

"dia mirip juga dengan kau hanji, kecuali sifat tenangnya." komentar miche

"aku membaca bahwa dia saat test ODM yang terakhir, dia menyelesaikan rintangan pertama dalam waktu 3 menit 15 detik." lanjut levi

"3 menit 15 detik ? bukannya..." kata erwin terkejut.

"selisih 15 detik dari rekor terbaikku." kata levi

erwin berpikir hampir tidak ada orang lain yang dapat mendekati kecepatan levi ackerman. miche, veteran scout dan recon squad hanya 5 menit, squad lainnya hanya 7-10 menit, scout biasa 10-15 menit, dan garrison atau polisi militer lebih dari itu.

lalu erwin cekikikan.

"oy, apa yang lucu erwin ?" tanya levi

"oh aku hanya membayangkan dia seperti anakmu dan hanji." kata erwin

"jangan konyol kau. mana mau aku punya istri yang penggila titan seperti dia" kata levi dingin sambil menunjuk hanji

"ayolah levi...itu hanyalah perjuangan scout dengan penelitian." kata hanji

"diam kau." seru levi

"aku serius levi. dia cerdas seperti hanji, dan dia juga kuat sepertimu. bukannya kombinasi yang cocok kalau dia menjadi anakmu dan hanji ?" kata erwin sambil tersenyum

"hmph...tapi wajahnya justru mirip denganmu." kata miche

gantian erwin yang mendengus sementara miche mencoba mengendus lucien.

"kenapa miche ? hidungmu bermasalah ?" tanya hanji

"tidak, aku hanya penasaran dengan aromanya tapi terlalu banyak cadet disini." kata miche

"aku mengerti sekarang kenapa semuanya tertarik kesini." kata erwin

"dia benar-benar menarik. aku pikir dia seperti ouro yang selalu meniruku bahkan sampai cara bicaraku ditiru. tapi dia punya gaya bicara yang khas, dan sifat yang benar-benar murni bukan tiruan." kata levi

"tumben kau bicara banyak." kata miche

"kenapa ?" tanya levi datar

"lupakan. ayo kita lihat latihan mereka." kata erwin pergi untuk melihat test para cadet

**ODM test**

sekarang para cadet berbaris dan balapan untuk mencapai garis finish.

"mulai !" teriak miche

semuanya maju mencapai garis finish

armin, mina, thomas, dan daz yang paling akhir, sementara lucien memimpin dan disusul oleh mikasa.

saat sampai di garis finish, erwin menghentikan stopwatchnya

"3 menit 10 detik. kerja bagus lucien wolfe." kata erwin dengan tersenyum

lucien langsung hormat dan berkata dengan tenang.

"terima kasih sir."

"kau sangat hebat sekali. kau nanti ingin masuk ke mana ?" tanya hanji maju ke depan

"scout." jawab lucien tetap hormat

"kenapa masuk scout ?" tanya erwin

"untuk mengambil kembali kebebasan kita yang diambil oleh titan. dan juga untuk tujuan personal, aku ingin mencabik-cabik armored titan." kata lucien

"tujuan yang bagus." kata levi mendengus

lalu lucien pergi dan bersiap untuk terbang.

"hey nak, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya levi

"latihan sir. aku bosan menunggu teman-temanku. daripada aku menganggur, lebih baik latihan untuk menjadi kuat." kata lucien

"oh. ya sudah." kata levi

akhirnya lucien terbang

"anak yang disiplin." kata erwin

"dia cocok masuk squadku." kata levi

"kau ingin dia langsung masuk squadmu saat sudah lulus ?" tanya erwin melirik ke levi

"aku akan mengetesnya dulu. jika terkesan aku akan memasukannya."

20 menit kemudian, para cadet sampai di garis finish. dan lucien kembali lagi.

"okay para cadet ! sekarang adalah test menebas titan ! segera bersiap !" teriak miche

lalu banyak boneka titan berdiri.

"mulai !" teriak erwin

akhirnya para cadet bertebangan. sementara para petinggi memperhatikan mereka.

"hey levi, kenapa dia hanya berputar-putar saja ?" tanya erwin yang heran melihat lucien hanya berputar-putar.

"rasanya dia hanya melihat-lihat dan menentukan targetnya." jawab levi

tidak berapa lama kemudian, lucien segera maju dan melakukan tebasan berputar dengan cepat. setelah selesai dia cepat mencari target lainnya dan menyerangnya.

10 menit kemudian

"semuanya waktu habis !" teriak erwin

semuanya segera berbaris.

"pencetak gol terbanyak kali ini adalah...lucien wolfe !" teriak erwin

lucien maju dan semuanya langsung tepuk tangan.

lalu levi juga maju.

"hey nak. nanti setelah lulus, kau akan aku test. jika berhasil, kau akan bergabung dengan squadku." kata levi

semua cadet langsung terkejut terutama yang mau masuk scout.

sangat susah untuk masuk squad levi karena syarat yang susah dan kedisiplinannya tinggi.

"baiklah kalian bisa bubar !" kata erwin

semuanya hormat dan meninggalkan tempat latihan kecuali lucien yang tetap disini dan berlatih.

"bagaimana menurutmu levi ?" tanya erwin sambil berjalan bersama dengan para petinggi kembali ke barak scout untuk persiapan latihan besok

"tidak seperti ackerman yang cenderung mengikuti saudaranya, dia punya tujuannya sendiri. kecepatannya saat menebas bisa mendekatiku. lalu tekniknya sama brutalnya dengan aku." komentar levi

"tidak heran kalau para cadet menjulukinya levi kedua atau anak dari levi." kata miche tersenyum jahil

"oke, dia mirip denganku dalam hal tatapan datar, sifat dan teknik bertarungnya." kata levi mengakuinya

**Besoknya...Kelas**

hari ini kita akan tes dikelas untuk pelajaran.

Test pertama oleh Hanji...All about Titan

"baiklah semuanya ! perkenalkan namaku adalah Komandan seksi penelitian Hanji !" kata hanji riang

semuanya sepertinya bosan kecuali lucien dan mikasa

"baiklah, kita akan mengetest soal titan ! pertanyaan pertama siapa yang tahu jenis titan dari segi ukurannya ?!" tanya hanji

semuanya hanya kebingungan sementara lucien langsung angkat tangan.

"baiklah cadet lucien silakan jawab." kata hanji

"bentuk titan dalam segi ukuran terbagi tiga yaitu kelas kecil yang berukuran 3 sampai 5 meter, lalu kelas menengah yang berukuran 5 sampai 12 meter, dan kelas besar yang berukuran diatas 12 meter."

"dan kelas besar terbagi 4 bentuk. yaitu kelas standard, kelas gendut, kelas kurus, kelas berotot." kata lucien

"penjelasan yang sangat mengagumkan lucien ! beri tepuk tangan semuanya !" kata hanji

seluruh kelas langsung tepuk tangan

"baiklah pertanyaan kedua ! apa perbedaan titan abnormal dan titan normal ?!" tanya hanji lagi

conny langsung angkat tangan

"ya cadet conny silakan jawab." kata hanji

"mudah saja, abnormal wajahnya lebih jelek dibandingkan titan normal." kata conny

semuanya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan miche dan erwin berusaha menahan tawa.

yang tidak tertawa hanya lucien, mikasa, dan levi

"salah ! ada yang bisa menjawabnya ?" tanya hanji

lucien mengangkat tangannya lagi

"ya cadet lucien silakan menjawab." kata hanji

"perbedaan yang paling terlihat jelas adalah perilakunya. titan normal sangat mudah dipancing oleh satu orang dan gerakannya mudah ditebak. sementara abnormal hanya berfokus kepada orang tertentu atau gerombolan orang yang padat. dibandingkan titan normal, abnormal sangat sulit ditebak gerakannya jadinya untuk membunuhnya harus dilakukan secara hati-hati." jelas lucien

"wow lucien ! kau benar-benar sangat cerdas soal titan !" teriak hanji kegirangan

semuanya melihat ke aku secara kagum

"ne...erwin, apa kita boleh membawa dia untuk bergabung dengan kita ? dia pasti menjadi aset scout hebat dimasa depan." tanya hanji membujuk erwin

"tidak hanji, dia masih belum resmi lulus." kata erwin sambil maju

"baiklah, kelas sudah selesai. setelah istirahat bersiap untuk kelas selanjutnya." kata erwin

semuanya hormat lalu bubar untuk makan siang

**Lucien POV**

saat aku sedang makan siang untuk bersiap kelas selanjutnya

wow...aku mengesankan mereka. bahkan aku mau dimasukan ke recon squad dan squad penelitian.

rasanya semua latihanku terbayar dengan memuaskan.

Bel makan siang telah selesai, para cadet kembali ke kelas

kelas pelajaran terakhir sebelum makan malam...

**Strategies Class**

kali ini erwin dan miche akan mengetes kita dibidang strategi

"baiklah kita akan mengetes kalian dibidang strategi." kata miche

"untuk tes ini cukup mudah." kata erwin menunjukan gambar formasi jarah jauh.

"ada yang tahu apa ini, dan jelaskan." kata erwin

"hey lucien, kau tahu ini ?" tanya jean disebelahku

"formasi pengintaian jarak jauh." kataku

"cadet jean, mau menjawab ?" tanya miche

jean langsung kaget dan berdiri

"ya sir, itu adalah formasi pengintaian jarak jauh sir !" seru jean

"benar sekali cadet jean, bisa jelaskan apa itu ?" tanya erwin

"maaf sir, aku tidak tahu..." kata jean lalu duduk

"payah..." kata eren dibelakangku

jean hanya menatap dia dengan murka

"yang lain ada yang bisa menjawab ?" tanyaku

armin sebenarnya tahu, hanya saja dia ragu-ragu

"armin, jangan ragu-ragu." kataku

armin melihatku dan mengangguk

aku tersenyum lalu mengangkat tanganku

"ya cadet lucien silakan menjawab " kata erwin

"sir, formasi jarak jauh adalah formasi pengintaian yang mengandalkan komunikasi dengan sinyal asap. formasi ini cukup menekan angka kematian, karena setiap squad dan garda diharuskan saling bersinergi dalam menjalankan misi." kataku

"jawaban yang menganggumkan cadet lucien." puji miche

"sekarang ada yang menjelaskan kelebihan dan kekurangan formasi ini ?" tanya erwin

armin terlihat ragu-ragu

"berdirilah armin, kau pasti bisa !" bisikku

armin akhirnya mencoba mengangkat tangannya

"ya cadet armin silakan menjawab." kata erwin

"menurut aku, kelebihan formasi ini adalah membuat kita dapat mempersiapkan diri sebelum musuh datang, tetapi kekurangannya, jika salah satu bagian formasi rusak karena komunikasi tidak lancar atau sinyal asap bermasalah, maka kita akan kalah total." kata armin

"bagus sekali armin..." puji erwin

lalu erwin menghapus papan dan menggambar sebuah situasi genting

"baiklah sekarang bentuk kelompok dan aku akan mengetes kalian dalam hal situasi rumit." kata erwin

semuanya segera berpencar dan membentuk kelompok.

kelompokku terdiri dari aku, trio shiganshina, dan jean.

"baiklah sekarang begini situasinya. kalian adalah komandan misi ini, lalu karena banyaknya titan di lembah, pasukan kalian terpecah-belah. apa yang kalian lakukan untuk mendapatkan kemenangan ?" tanya erwin sambil menggambar di papan

"waktunya 1 jam dilakukan sekarang !" kata miche

kita lalu berkumpul dan mulai berdiskusi

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai diskusinya." kata eren bersemangat

"okay, kita mulai dari armin dulu silakan mengutarakan strategimu." kataku

"hee...kenapa tidak kau dulu lucien ?" tanya armin

"ayolah, kau sering menyelesaikan masalah dengan menakjubkan jadinya kau dulu. nanti aku akan menambahkan sesuatu." kataku

"tidak deh...kau dulu saja..." kata armin

aku menghela nafasku dan mulai menjelaskan strategiku

"posisi titan lebih berfokus ditengah ya...ada dua strategi. pertama cari dan hancurkan atau pilihan kedua dipecah." kataku

"cari dan hancurkan atau dipecah ?" tanya jean

"aku paham maksud lucien. strategi pertama adalah kumpulkan pasukan dan panggil bantuan lalu serang. sementara strategi kedua adalah pecahkan pasukan titan dengan menarik perhatiannya." kata armin

"seharusnya kau yang menjelaskannya armin, kau sangat cerdas." pujiku

"seperti itu ya...tapi apa kelebihan dan kekurangannya ?" tanya mikasa

"cari dan hancurkan itu formasi paling cepat, tapi akan memakan banyak korban jiwa. sementara dipecah adalah formasi yang paling aman menurutku. karena kita akan berpencar untuk membangun base agar titan-titan tersebut terpecah. kita tinggal menghabisinya." kataku

"jenius seperti biasanya lucien..." puji jean

"erm...aku mau menambahkan, aku akan membagi pasukan lagi. yaitu pasukan ambush. pasukan ini berguna ketika para titan sudah terjebak, dengan begitu kita akan menyelesaikan pertempuran dengan hebat." kata armin

"wow !! kalian benar-benar ahli strategi terbaik !!" seru eren

"baiklah kita akan mulai." kataku

selama 1 jam kami berdiskusi penempatan pasukan dan lain-lain

setelah selesai kami mempresentasikan hasil kerja kelompok kami

"strategi luar biasa kelompok lucien...aku percaya dengan adanya kalian manusia pasti bisa menang." kata erwin

"baiklah, test kami dari para scout sudah selesai. selamat melanjutkan latihan agar bisa selamat." kata hanji pamit kembali

semuanya hormat dan berteriak

**POV umum**

"bagaimana erwin dengan angkatan ini ?" tanya hanji

"sangat memuaskan terutama anak itu lucien." kata erwin

"kau benar erwin...aku mencium aroma semangat didalam dirinya." kata miche

"anak itu benar-benar ajaib." komentar levi

semuanya berjalan kembali ke markas scout

**Makan Malam**

kelas sudah selesai. aku segera mandi dan makan malam

aku mengambil makanan dan duduk sendirian.

tidak lama kemudian banyak cadet yang mengerubungiku. mereka ada yang memujiku, atau tanya-tanya tentang rahasiaku.

tsk. kenapa sangat susah untuk makan malam yang tenang ?

aku hanya diam saja tidak mau bicara.

"hey kalian sudahlah !" teriak seseorang

aku menoleh dan mendapatkan 3 pengkhianat ke arahku.

oh sialan...

"lucien sudah lelah, lebih baik kalian jangan mengganggunya." kata reiner.

akhirnya para cadet pergi dan trio pengkhianat itu duduk bersamaku.

aku harus berusaha sesopan mungkin

"maaf kalau mereka mengganggu." kata bertholdt

"terima kasih untuk mengusir mereka." kataku

"tidak masalah. aku pasti butuh ketenangan seperti annie kan ?" tanya reiner

what the...

"ya." kataku pendek

"hei...kenapa kau seperti tidak suka kami. apa kami pernah berbuat salah ke kamu ?" tanya bertoldt

tentu saja...dimimpiku kalian membunuh orang tuaku, thomas, mina, marco, squad levi yang lama, dan paman hannes. dan kau masih bertanya itu ?

astaga, mana mungkin aku menjawab itu. namanya bunuh diri.

"kalian bertiga mirip bajingan yang sering membullyku waktu kecil." kataku bohong

"oh...kami bukan mereka." kata annie

"aku tahu. tapi tetap saja wajah mereka selalu terbayang di kepalaku." kataku segera makan dan pergi dari mereka.

"hei...kenapa makanmu menjadi cepat ?" tanya bertholdt

"aku hanya ingin segera kehutan." kataku

"kehutan ? mau latihan ?" tanya annie

aku mengangguk

"boleh kami ikut untuk latihan bersama ?" tanya reiner

"tidak. aku ingin sendirian." kataku dingin sambil berdiri

aku berdiri dan pergi kehutan sendirian.

trio pengkhianat itu hanya melihat dia kebingungan.

**Warrior POV**

trio warrior melihat lucien dengan diam.

"dia anak yang menarik..."kata annie

"benar annie...entahlah aku seperti familiar dengan dia." kata bertholdt

"maksudmu ?" tanya reiner

"aku tidak akan menceritakannya disini, terlalu ramai." kata bertholdt

"kalian...tetap fokus ke tujuan kita. mungkin anak itu bisa jadi ancaman untuk kita. aku minta awasi dia." kata reiner

annie dan bertholdt hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk

saat sudah makan malam, bertholdt dan reiner berkumpul dikamar mereka dan menutup pintunya.

"sekarang kau bisa ceritakan bertholdt." kata reiner

"soal apa ?" tanya bertholdt

"soal familiar dengan lucien." kata reiner

"oh...soal itu. reiner, aku di marley sebenarnya punya adik." kata bertholdt

"wajahnya sama persis dengan adikku, bahkan namanya juga sama." kata bertholdt

"kau serius ?" tanya reiner

bertholdt hanya mengangguk sedih. dia lalu mengeluarkan kalung burung merpati dan memegangnya.

"sudahlah bertholdt, kau mungkin kangen dengan adikmu sehingga kau melihat dia seperti adikmu." kata reiner

"kau benar...mungkin hanya halusinasi saja." kata bertholdt

akhirnya mereka segera tidur.

**Lucien POV**

aku segera duduk dihutan dan diam untuk latihan ketenangan dan fokus.

huh...untung saja aku bisa berbohong dan kabur dari mereka.

satu hal yang aneh...kenapa aku seperti familiar dengan bertholdt ?

konyol...mungkin karena musuh bebuyutanku.

setelah aku tenang, aku segera kembali ke barak.


	6. Daily 6

**Daily Life of Lucien in Training corp**

**Part 6**

**1 tahun 3 bulan sejak upacara pembukaan**

**Lucien ****POV**

tidak terasa lebih dari 1 tahun sudah terlewati.

aku bisa melihat teman-temanku lebih berbeda daripada kehidupanku yang sebelumnya.

aku harap ini dapat merubah masa depan...

kami sudah berlatih menyerang boneka titan. perkembanganku semakin pesat.

gear dan scabbardku sudah jadi. tinggal masalah pedang saja.

berkat modifikasiku, aku berhasil membunuh 28 titan dengan kaki dan tengkuk tertebas.

setelah selesai, banyak cadet berlatih sendiri termasuk aku.

saat aku sedang berlatih, jean memanggilku

"Lucien kesini !" teriaknya

aku menghentikan latihanku dan menuju jean yang bersama dengan conny dan mikasa

"ada apa jean ?" tanyaku

"tolong katakan ke conny, jika dia terlalu sombong. kita tidak mau kalau dia terlalu melebihkan dirinya." kata jean

aku hanya melihat ke conny dan menepuk kepalanya

"dia itu jenius, aku mengakui itu." kataku

"lihat kan ? bahkan anak dari levi mengakuiku." kata conny sombong

"lihat saja kalian berdua ! kalian akan melihat kejeniusanku." kata conny lagi

"baiklah conny, baiklah..." kata jean malas

"itu bagus kalau mengaspirasi...tapi...apa itu baik-baik saja lucien ?" tanya mikasa

"tenang saja, aku tahu dia memiliki skill. aku percaya dia akan bisa melakukannya." kataku

"lucien benar ! aku..." kata conny tapi aku langsung memotongnya

"tapi...jika kau terlalu sombong dengan kemampuanmu sendiri, kau akan merasakan akibatnya." kataku menasihati dia lalu lanjut berlatih lagi

setelah siang, aku istirahat makan siang sambil memikirkan rancangan pedangku.

rasanya aku hanya meningkatkan ketajaman dan daya tahannya saja.

awalnya aku ingin menambah panjangnya. tapi jika aku melakukannya, kemungkinan kecepatan saat aku menggunakan wings of freedom akan berkurang drastis.

saat aku sedang makan, trio shiganshina datang ke aku.

"hei lucien boleh kami duduk disini ?" tanya eren

"yeah."

mereka duduk dan berdiskusi dengan aku

"hey lucien, apa kau bisa ajari kami teknikmu tadi ?" pinta eren

"teknik tebasan berputar dan menyerang bertubi-tubi ?" tanyaku memperjelas

"ahh ya itu." kata armin

"kalau teknik menyerang bertubi-tubi mungkin. tapi kalau teknik tebasan berputar, maaf aku tidak bisa mengajarimu." jawabku

"kenapa ?" tanya eren shock

"teknik itu sangat susah dan sulit...bukannya aku tidak mau mengajari, hanya saja kau perlu terbiasa memegang pedang secara terbalik dengan satu tangan. dan itu butuh waktu lebih dari 3 tahun. teknik ini membutuhkan kelincahan, kegesitan tubuh harus bagus. salah sedikit bisa sangat fatal." kataku

"aku juga lincah kok. ayolah ajari kami..." kata eren memohon

"aku tahu...tapi..."kataku tapi langsung dipotong oleh jean

"hoi maniak bunuh diri ! kalau lucien tidak mau jangan dipaksa !" teriak jean

"tidak usah ikut campur muka kuda ! aku perlu banyak belajar agar bisa membunuh titan-titan itu !" balas eren

"iya ! tapi caramu belajar itu yang membuatku geram ! kau memaksa lucien untuk mengajari hal yang memang kau tidak bisa lakukan !" balas jean maju sambil menyingsingkan bajunya.

"makanya aku belajar itu agar bisa melakukannya !" teriak eren sambil maju ke jean juga

"belajar sopan santun dulu sana ! daripada seperti hewan !" balas jean mencengkram bajunya eren

"katakan sekali lagi kau muka kuda !" balas eren dengan kasar

"aku bilang belajar sopan santun dulu daripada seperti hewan !" teriak jean

"sialan kau muka kuda !" balas eren meninju jean

akhirnya mereka berdua saling menjambak dan berkelahi, sementara marco berusaha menengahi.

"hoi kalian berdua." kataku ke mikasa dan armin

"ada apa ?" tanya mikasa

"menurutmu aku yang menyebabkan perkelahian ini ?" tanyaku

"tidak juga...rasanya eren saja yang memaksa kamu untuk mengajari teknik itu." kata armin

aku hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri

"mikasa tolong ajari teknik tebasan berputar yang eren mau. dan katakan padanya untuk latihan selanjutnya lain kali. aku sedang tidak mood untuk melatih." kataku sambil meninggalkan ruangan makan diam-diam

aku lalu pergi ke hutan untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

astaga kenapa menjadi rumit seperti ini...

aku diam untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

setelah tenang, aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan meninju pohon hingga tanganku berdarah.

**POV umum**

sementara diruang makan perkelahian tetap berlangsung

"kenapa kau tidak mengejek lucien ?! dia masuk scout juga kan muka kuda ?!" teriak eren meninju jean

"karena lucien bisa membuktikan tanpa banyak bicara daripada kau yang hanya kebanyakan bicara saja !" balas jean meninju eren balik

"sudahlah kalian berdua..." kata conny

"eren berhenti berkelahi sekarang !" kata mikasa

"hentikan jean." kata marco

akhirnya eren dan jean dilerai lalu dipisah.

"aduh...si muka kuda itu kuat juga..." kata eren menahan sakit

"sudahlah eren...jean hanya membela lucien agar dia tidak dipaksa oleh kamu." kata armin

"aku memaksa apa ?!" tanya eren

"kau memaksa lucien mengajarimu teknik tebasan berputar. lucien tidak mau mengajarimu karena itu sangat susah dan butuh waktu lebih dari 3 tahun agar bisa menggunakannya." jelas armin yang membuat eren melunak.

"kau benar armin...rasanya aku terlalu memaksa lucien." kata eren

"eren..." kata mikasa

"omong-omong dimana lucien ?" tanya eren

"dia pergi ke hutan. aku rasa untuk menenangkan dirinya. dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sedang mood untuk melatih." kata armin

eren hanya terdiam.

bel berbunyi dan para cadet latihan.

**Lucien POV**

aku mendengar bel berbunyi.

aku segera kembali berlatih pertarungan tangan.

aku hanya ingin...aku bisa sendirian untuk sementara waktu.

saat sudah sampai trio shiganshina datang ke aku.

"hey lucien...maaf tadi kalau aku memaksamu mengajariku." kata eren meminta maaf

"tidak masalah..."kataku lanjut ke toilet

"kau tidak apa-apa ? tanganmu sampai berdarah." kata armin khawatir

"aku baik-baik saja." kataku sambil berlalu

setelah sampai toilet aku rencananya mau membersihkan lukaku dan mengobatinya, tapi saat aku mau mencuci tangan sesuatu aneh terjadi

tanganku tiba-tiba sembuh.

apa yang terjadi ? seingatku tadi lukanya cukup besar...

lupakan...lebih baik segera berlatih.

pelatihan pertarungan tangan...

aku sekarang berlatih teknikku sendirian.

hari ini sedikit rumit...

saat sedang berlatih sendirian, trio bajingan itu datang ke aku.

"hei, kenapa latihan sendirian lucien ?" tanya reiner

ohhh sial...apakah bisa lebih buruk lagi ?

"aku hanya ingin sendirian sementara waktu." kataku

"kau mau sparing denganku ?" tawar reiner

"tidak." kataku

"ayolah...aku ingin mengetes kekuatanku." pinta reiner

"sudahlah reiner...dia sedang tidak mau bersama..."kata bertholdt

"aku hanya meminta saja." kata reiner

aku hanya menghela nafas

"baiklah. satu kali saja." kataku

reiner dan aku masuk ke posisi bertempur. saat reiner mencoba untuk meninjuku, aku cepat menghindarinya dan menjegal kakinya untuk menjatuhkan dia.

saat reiner oleng, aku segera meninju dia di perutnya agak keras sehingga dia langsung tersungkur.

"apa sudah puas ? sekarang tinggalkan aku sendirian." kataku sambil pergi

"owww...itu kuat sekali..."kata reiner

"kau tidak apa-apa reiner ?" tanya bertholdt

"yeah...tapi tenaganya tidak main-main." kata reiner

aku meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk berlatih sendirian.

setelah malam, aku segera mengambil makan dan mencari meja paling terpencil.

aku hanya melamun sambil memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

saat aku sedang melamun, ada suara membuyarkan

"hey kau baik-baik saja ?!" tanya marco

awalnya aku menatap dengan intimidasi ke mereka karena aku kira mereka adalah trio pengkhianat itu, tapi aku salah.

"hei kenapa tatapanmu menjadi menakutkan ?" tanya jean

"maaf, aku kira kalian reiner dan kawan-kawan." kataku sambil melembutkan tatapanku.

"oh...kau ada masalah apa dengan mereka ?" tanya marco

sial aku harus bicara apa...

oh...aku ada ide.

"masalah yang tadi...aku hanya agak kesal saja karena dia menganggu ketenanganku." kataku bohong

"hanya itu saja...kau sensitif sekali lucien." kata jean menghiburku

"mungkin...hari ini aku agak aneh aja..." kataku

"mungkin kau terlalu banyak beban pikiran...cobalah santai." kata marco

"apa kau kesal karena eren memaksamu mengajari teknik keren itu ?" tanya jean

"rasanya...jujur saja aku tidak mau mengajari dia karena teknik itu butuh lebih dari 3 tahun untuk bisa. aku sudah terbiasa memegang pisau dengan posisi seperti itu sejak aku di shiganshina dan masuk pelatihan, aku hanya mengembangkan saja." jelasku

"sudah kuduga kalau tuan maniak bunuh diri itu pemaksa." kata jean geram

"sudahlah jean." kata marco menenangkan

"oh ya jean...terima kasih...aku hargai itu. kau membelaku sampai rela babak belur seperti itu." kataku

"sudahlah...anggap saja itu balasan karena kau sudah mengajari kami banyak hal." kata jean

aku hanya memasang senyuman...

aku memikirkan kata-katanya marco

mungkin marco benar...

cobalah santai...

aku makan sambil mengobrol dengan kedua temanku.

saat sudah selesai, aku ke hutan untuk berlatih dan mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku.

saat sedang berlatih, ada suara dibelakangku.

"hey lucien."

astaga lagi ?!?!

"apa yang kalian lakukan hah ??!! masih belum puas menggangguku ?" tanyaku dengan intonasi gelap dan tatapan menakutkan.

"hei hei...tenanglah... kami disini hanya ingin meminta maaf saja." kata bertholdt ketakutan dengan tatapanku

entah kenapa saat melihat bertholdt aku menjadi familiar lagi...

"bertholdt benar. aku minta maaf jika tadi memaksamu sparing denganku." kata reiner mengulurkan tangannya

jujur aja aku sebenarnya keberatan. tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya, rasanya kedepannya akan semakin buruk...

baiklah...balas acting dengan acting.

"aku memaafkanmu, aku juga minta maaf saat meninjumu tadi." kataku membalas uluran tangannya

saat tangan kita bersentuhan, aku merasa ada percikan petir di kepalaku dan aku melihat seorang 4 orang anak yang berjalan ke dinding.

"hei lucien kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya reiner membuyarkan lamunanku

"oh ya...maaf... aku baru saja melamun." kataku

"kau memang selalu seperti itu ya ?" tanya bertholdt

"ya." balasku pendek

"baiklah, kita akan kembali dulu." kata reiner

"kau lebih baik jangan terlalu memaksa dirimu lucien." kata bertholdt

aku hanya tersenyum

saat mereka sudah pergi, aku duduk merenungkan apa yang terjadi barusan.

**POV umum**

reiner dan bertholdt kembali ke barak.

"anak itu...apa dia benar-benar pemiliknya ?" tanya reiner.

"apa maksudmu reiner ?" tanya bertholdt

"saat aku membalas uluran tangannya, ada percikan petir dikepalaku yang membuat aku melihat..." kata reiner tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"melihat apa ?" tanya bertholdt penasaran.

"entahlah...rasanya aku seperti melihat kamu memeluk seorang anak kecil." kata reiner

"anak kecil ? ciri-cirinya seperti apa ?" tanya bertholdt semakin penasaran

"aku tidak bisa melihatnya secara jelas...tapi kita awasi dia. mungkin dia pemilik founding titan yang kita cari." kata reiner.

bertholdt hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.


	7. Daily 7

**Daily Life of Lucien in Training Corp**

**Part 7**

**1 tahun 6 bulan**

sekarang para cadet mengadakan latihan ditengah badai salju. misi kita sangat sederhana, yaitu menghindari titan untuk sampai di barak.

aku melihat rute perjalanannya dan menggambarnya di jurnalku. setelah itu aku mencari rute tercepat dan aman.

aku memimpin squadku yang terdiri dari annie, christa, eren dan daz.

kita berkumpul dulu sebelum memulainya.

"baiklah, pelatihan ini akan sangat berat. karena kita akan melewati badai salju untuk sampai di titik pertemuan. sebelum kita pergi, ada yang merasa tidak kuat ?" tanyaku memastikannya.

daz langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"aku tidak mau melakukan pelatihan ini...aku nanti mati sebelum masuk militer." kata daz ketakutan

"dasar pengecut ! kita belum memulainya tapi kau sudah menyusahkan !" seru eren

"sudahlah. daz aku tahu kau sangat takut dengan latihan ini, tapi jika kau mendengarkan perintahku atau teman-temanku, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja." kataku menenangkannya.

daz hanya mengangguk

"yang lain bagaimana ?"

"aku baik-baik saja lucien." kata eren

"aman." kata annie

"aku juga baik-baik saja." kata christa

"baguslah... kalau begitu, eren kau didepan untuk navigasi kita. annie kau dibelakangnya eren untuk membantu mengawasi sekitar agar tidak tersesat. daz ditengah. christa dibelakangnya daz untuk membantu jika terjadi sesuatu. aku akan dibelakang kalian untuk mengawasi agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. tetap bersama, jangan terpencar." instruksiku sambil menyerahkan jurnal ku ke eren.

semuanya mengangguk dan masuk di posisi.

kita berangkat

**Badai Salju**

kondisi sangat dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang.

sudah 30 menit sejak kita meninggalkan titik awal.

"eren bagaimana keadaan disana ?" tanyaku

"aman saja lucien." kata eren

"baguslah..." kata ku

"ada tebing dikiri. hati-hati." kata annie

semuanya langsung berbelok untuk menghindari tebing itu.

akhirnya kita melanjutkan perjalanan lagi

1 setengah jam kemudian eren berteriak.

"aku melihat cahaya agak jauh dari sini !!"

"bagus...akhirnya sudah selesai !" teriak daz maju terburu-buru

"daz awas !! ada tebing didepan kita !!" teriak annie.

"hei jangan senenaknya sendiri !!!" teriakku

setelah aku berteriak, daz terpeleset dan hampir jatuh, untung annie memegangnya dan aku menahan annie.

"tolong selamatkan aku !!" teriak daz panik

"daz tenanglah !! jangan banyak bergerak biar kita akan mengangkatmu !" teriak christa menenangkannya

daz tidak mendengarkannya, dia terus bergerak.

akibatnya peganganku lepas dan annie juga ikut terjatuh kebawah juga.

"annie !! daz !!" teriak christa

"lucien apa yang harus kita lakukan ?!" tanya eren panik.

aku mengambil tali di tasku. dan mengikatnya di pohon terdekat.

"aku akan memeriksa mereka berdua. jika aku menggoyangkan talinya, segera ikut turun." kataku

akhirnya aku turun dan melihat.

tebing ini ternyata tidak terlalu dalam sekitar 20 meter saja.

aku sampai ditanah dan melihat daz telah pingsan sementara annie terjatuh dibawahnya.

aku segera mengoyangkan talinya untuk mengisyaratkan eren dan christa turun.

mereka akhirnya turun dan menggotong mereka berdua ke gua yang berada di tebing itu.

daz pingsan tapi annie tidak apa-apa hanya cidera di kakinya.

kita menaruh lentera kita ditengah-tengah agar semuanya bisa hangat

"annie pakailah ini dan gigit syal ku." kataku menyerahkan syalku

annie memakai dan menggigit syalku sementara aku mencoba mengobati cideranya annie.

christa dan eren berusaha membuat daz hangat

setelah 15 menit akhirnya semuanya beres.

"lucien bagaimana sekarang ?" tanya christa

aku membuka jurnalku

"ini gawat...kita melenceng dari rute yang kutentukan. tapi kita sudah cukup dekat dengan barak." kataku

"sial !! coba saja daz tidak panik !! ini seharusnya tidak terjadi !!" omel eren

"sudahlah eren. mengomel sekarang tidak ada gunanya." kata annie

"yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu bantuan." kataku

"kenapa kita tidak jalan sambil menggendong mereka berdua ? kita bisa cepat sampai." kata eren

"itu ide bagus...tapi mantel kita dipakai daz agar dia tidak hipotermia, annie juga dengan keadaan kurang baik. jika kita lanjut berjalan, kemungkinan besar kita semua terkena hipotermia akibatnya lebih fatal." jelasku

"lucien benar...paling bijaksana jika kita menunggu bantuan." kata christa

semuanya mengangguk.

akhirnya kita diam di gua sementara waktu

**POV normal**

Para cadet yang berada di barak menunggu squad lain yang masih diluar sana

setelah 1 jam hanya squadnya lucien saja yang belum ada

"sial...dimana lucien ?!" tanya jean panik.

"eren..." kata mikasa khawatir

"mungkin mereka tersesat ?!" asumsi thomas

"jangan konyol anggota squadnya lucien itu cerdas. mereka tidak mungkin tersesat atau terkena masalah yang kecil." kata armin

"armin benar...rasanya tuan pengecut itu yang membuat semua anggota squad anak berkacamata itu terkena masalah. bahkan christaku." kata ymir

"tuan pengecut ?" tanya mina

"dasar...tuan pengecut itu daz." kata ymir

"dengar. daripada ribut, lebih baik cari mereka." kata reiner

akhirnya jean, mikasa, reiner, ymir, dan bertholdt mencari lucien dan kawan-kawan

**Lucien POV**

kita semua terdiam.

annie, dan christa tertidur.

"hey lucien, kau kenapa tidak marah-marah saat kita jadi seperti ini ?" tanya eren

"aku sebenarnya juga marah, tapi masalah sekarang lebih penting daripada emosi."

kita lalu terdiam lagi

"kau sangat hebat ya lucien." kata eren

"hm ?"

"kau selalu menjaga emosimu tetap tenang, dan selalu mengambil keputusan yang tepat bahkan saat menegangkan seperti ini." kata eren

"ada apa ? ceritakan apa yang membebanimu sekarang." kataku

"itu lucien...aku hanya iri dengan kamu dan mikasa." kata eren

"kalian berdua selalu teratas diantara yang lain sementara aku..." kata eren sambil menunduk

"eren !" kataku

eren lalu melihat ke aku

"setiap orang itu berbeda. mungkin aku punya kelebihan ini, tapi aku selalu ada kekurangan. kau punya kelebihan yang tidak aku punya, kau hanya perlu tekun dan gigih untuk berkembang." nasihatku

saat aku sedang berbicara, aku mendengar suara.

aku lalu menoleh.

"lucien ada apa ?" tanya eren

"aku mendengar suara." kataku

lalu aku keluar goa dan mengecek.

ada 5 orang datang ke kita.

"eren bangunkan christa dan annie." kataku sambil mengambil lentera untuk memberikan sinyal.

tidak lama kemudian teman-temanku datang.

"lucien kalian tidak apa-apa ?" tanya jean

"ya. annie cidera di kaki, sementara daz pingsan." kataku

"bagaimana eren ?" tanya mikasa

"aku tidak apa-apa mikasa." kata eren

akhirnya daz digendong oleh aku dan ymir, sementara annie digendong bertholdt.

"ymir...bagaimana kau bisa melewati badai salju seperti ini ?" tanya christa

"aku akan menjawabnya ketika kau berjanji akan memakai nama aslimu." kata ymir.

akhirnya kita sampai dibarak.

daz dirawat oleh anggota medis.

kita berkumpul dan makan malam.

aku sendirian sambil menenangkan pikiranku soal tadi.

"hei lucien..." kata seseorang diaampingku.

"ada apa annie ?" tanyaku

"terima kasih telah menolong aku..." kata annie

"tidak masalah."

"ini aku kembalikan syalmu." katanya

"simpan saja. kalau sudah musim panas, kau bisa kembalikan."

"baiklah." kata annie duduk disampingku

ini perasaanku...atau pipinya annie ada rona merah ?

hah...jangan konyol. annie adalah orang yang serius. mungkin kena dingin saja.

akhirnya kita beristirahat setelah kejadian buruk yang dialami squadku.


	8. Daily 8

**Friendship is Magic**

**Drabble persahabatan dan sedikit percintaan lucien.**

**Mother**

Pada hari biasa, tiba-tiba ibunya jean berkunjung ke barak untuk melihat anaknya.

saat jean dan ibunya bertemu, ibunya jean memperlakukan jean seperti bayi. akibatnya jean menjadi murka dan membentak dia untuk meninggalkannya sendirian dan pergi sendirian.

aku yang melihat itu memutuskan pergi ke jean untuk menasihatinya.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyaku

"yeah...kenapa kau disini ?" tanya jean

"aku hanya menasihatimu." kataku sambil berdiri bersender ke dinding disampingnya

"menasihatiku karena membentak ibuku ? aku hanya ingin dia berhenti memperlakukanku seperti bayi ! aku sudah besar !" seru jean

aku hanya menghela nafas

"aku tidak menyalahkan ibumu jika memperlakukanmu seperti itu. tapi itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang ibumu ke kamu. kau seharusnya lebih bersyukur karena masih ada ibu yang memperhatikanmu." kataku dengan melihat kedepan dan tatapan datar

aku sebenarnya sedih mengingat ibuku, tapi aku menyembunyikannya

setelah aku mengatakan itu, jean melihatku. aku bisa melihat tatapannya antara menyesal, kasihan dan entahlah...

"maafkan aku lucien...kurasa aku tidak menghargai ibuku karena aku belum pernah berada diposisimu." kata jean sambil memegang tanganku.

"tidak masalah...itu sangat manusiawi sekali." kataku

"tapi tetap saja...ini membuatku tidak nyaman." kata jean

aku hanya diam

"cobalah pulang kerumahmu jika ada waktu." usulku

"kenapa aku harus melakukan itu ?" tanya jean

"itu salah satu cara agar kau bisa lebih menghargai ibumu. aku akan ikut denganmu.**"** kataku

"baiklah jika kau ingin melakukan itu...terima kasih lucien. kau benar-benar teman sejati." kata jean

aku hanya mendengus

**Aksen Bicara yang ****unik**

aku dan sasha berburu dihutan saat jam luang.

kami mendeteksi kelinci.

aku membuat perangkap yang efektif.

sasha mengalihkan perhatian kelinci untuk masuk ke perangkapku.

kelinci itu tertangkap.

"kerja bagus lucien !" seru sasha

kami melihat kelinci itu tergantung di pohon.

lalu aku melihat anak-anak kelinci didepan ladang.

"lucien...enaknya kelinci ini kita apakan ?" tanya sasha yang merona

"lepaskan saja." kataku

sontak wajahnya sasha langsung kaget.

"kenapa kau lepaskan ?!" teriak sasha saat aku melepaskan kelinci itu

"kelinci itu punya keluarga yang menunggunya. anak-anaknya masih kecil, lebih baik biarkan dia." kataku

sasha akhirnya melunak.

saat kita mau kembali, kita menyadari sesuatu.

"apa kau mengenali daerah ini ?" tanya sasha

aku melihat-lihat dan aku sadar kita tersesat.

"sial...ayo kita kembali sampai menemukan sesuatu yang kita kenali sebelum malam." kataku

"jangan meremehkan hutan ! jika kau meremehkannya, kau bisa mati !" seru sasha dengan aksen yang berbeda.

"dihutan banyak binatang yang berbahaya, kita tidak bisa bergerak sembarangan !" seru sasha lagi

aku tidak terlalu terkejut karena aku sering mendengarnya si mimpiku.

kita akhirnya berputar-putar dihutan dan akhirnya sampai sebelum petang.

kita kembali ke barak dan melihat ymir, christa, dan eren mendatangi kita.

"hei kalian...kalian darimana saja ?!" tanya christa khawatir

"kami mencari kalian dimana-mana. kalian baik-baik saja ?" tanya eren

"tentu saja ! kita sempat tersesat dihutan ! bodohnya aku ! aku seharusnya...oh !" seru sasha terkejut lalu memegang mulutnya

"maksudku...kami tadi tersesat dihutan. maaf kalau membuat kalian khawatir." kata sasha

"apa maksudmu tadi gadis kentang ? aksen yang berbeda ? lucu sekali..." kata ymir

sasha langsung lari menghindar

"ymir ! semua orang punya cara bicara yang berbeda kau tahu !" kata christa menegur ymir

aku harus bicara ke sasha secara pribadi

aku menemukan sasha sedang duduk sendirian di tempat yang lebih sepi

"oh halo lucien...kau mau apa ?" tanya sasha

"cobalah bicara seperti biasa." kataku berdiri disampingnya

sasha hanya diam lalu melihat ke aku

"maafkan aku...tapi aku terlalu malu menggunakan cara bicara seperti itu..."kata sasha

aku hanya menatap dia kebingungan

"orang-orang tidak suka cara bicara desaku karena terkesan tidak berpendidikan dan kotor...itulah alasan aku mencoba menutupinya, tapi...kadang bisa terselip." kata sasha lesu

aku langsung menghela nafas

"tidak usah berpikir rumit." kataku yang membuat sasha terkejut

"banyak cadet disini kadang mengeluhkan aku. seperti cara bicaraku yang terkesan tumpul dan kasar, tatapanku yang tidak pernah terlihat emosi dan selalu dingin, sikapku yang cuek, dan sebagainya. tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya." kataku

"benarkah ?" tanya sasha

"aku tidak pernah peduli penilaian orang ke aku. tapi selama aku bersikap yang baik ke mereka, maka mereka akan menaruh respek ke aku." kataku

sasha hanya terdiam sementara aku mau meninggalkan dia

dia lalu memegang tanganku.

"lucien...terima kasih telah memberiku semangat..."katanya

aku menoleh ke dia sambil berkata

"ok"

**Nicknames**

kita sudah menyelesaikan latihan menebas titan.

setelah selesai, conny datang ke aku.

"latihan hari ini terlalu mudah ya ? aku berhasil melakukan sepertimu lucien !" kata conny

"tidak buruk..." kataku

saat sedang berbincang, ada seorang anak disampingku

"hei permisi...ada rumor mengatakan ada prajurit yang berkepala botak dan prajurit berkacamata yang sangat hebat ! apa itu kalian ?" tanya dia

what the hell ?! siapa yang menyebarkan rumor itu ?!

"tentu saja itu kita !" seru conny senang

"benarkah ?! apa kau sekuat prajurit terkuat manusia kapten levi ?" tanya anak itu lagi dengan tatapan kagum

"tentu saja ! kapten levi memanggil kita dengan penerusnya !" seru conny

hehhh ?! aku saja tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu...tapi kenapa kau malah suka ?

"wow ! kau benar-benar hebat ! aku akan mengatakan ke teman-temanku !" seru anak itu berlari pergi dari kita

lalu conny menatap ke aku

"sudah selesai berbohongnya ?" tanyaku

"oh sial ! rasanya aku terlalu terbawa !" kata conny baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya

"bagaimana kalau ini sampai terdengar kapten levi ?"kataku sambil menghela nafas

conny langsung gugup. dia takut kalau misalnya ketahuan kapten levi maka dia akan mendapatkan masalah lebih besar

"tolong bantu aku lucien...aku harus memperbaiki ini !" kata conny dengan tatapan melas

aku menghela nafas lagi

"ok...ayo cari anak itu." kataku

akhirnya kita meninggalkan barak dan menemukan anak itu sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya

"hei itu mereka !" teriak anak itu menunjuk ke kita

kita langsung kesana

"hei kalian...dengarkan." kata conny

"maaf aku terlalu terbawa suasana...aku bukanlah penerus kapten levi. tapi temanku ini..."kata conny menunjuk ke aku

lagi...?!

"ohhh aku pikir kalian berdua...tapi hanya temanmu..."kata anak itu kecewa

akan kuluruskan ini

"dia juga bagus kok..."kataku yang membuat anak-anak itu melihat ke aku

"dia mungkin tidak sebagus kapten levi...tapi dia selalu berlatih untuk menjadi yang terbaik." kataku

conny langsung terkejut dengan reaksiku tadi

"benarkah ?! dia pasti akan sangat hebat !" seru anak itu

"kau benar ! dia pasti akan menjadi anggota baru yang hebat !" seru yang lainnya

akhirnya kita pergi meninggalkan anak itu dan kembali ke barak

"terima kasih ya lucien..."kata conny

"tidak masalah." kataku

**Hidden Sadness**

sekarang latihan pertarungan tangan

aku dan annie sebenarnya saling bertanding hanya untuk sekedar latihan saja.

"hey lihat ! lucien melawan annie !" seru salah satu cadet

akhirnya banyak cadet yang melihat kita.

"aku bertaruh kalau lucien yang bakal menang !" seru jean

"jangan bermimpi jean...aku percaya annie yang bakal menang !" kata reiner

"pertarungan antara singa putih dan srigala biru... siapa yang menang ya ?!" tanya thomas

banyak seruan para cadet yang memperhatikan latihan aku dan annie

15 menit kemudian, kita selesai dan hasilnya seri

"teknik yang hebat annie..."pujiku

"kau juga lucien." kata annie

"wow !" teriak thomas kagum

"itu sangat mengagumkan !" kata mina

banyak lagi komentar yang lainnya

aku melirik ke mereka.

"hey kalian...kalian seharusnya kembali latihan atau instruktur shadis akan memakan kalian hidup-hidup." kataku

semuanya langsung takut dan kembali melanjutkan latihan kecuali reiner dan eren

"kalian tidak latihan ?" tanyaku

"aku ingin mencoba sparring dengan annie." kata reiner maju ke depannya annie

aku hanya melihat ke dia

akhirnya sparing dimulai.

tidak butuh waktu lama, annie berhasil menjatuhkan reiner.

"sial...itu gerakan yang kotor." kata reiner sambil mengeluh kesakitan

"apa kau mau mencoba sparring dengan annie. eren ?" tanyaku

"aku..." kata eren tapi seseorang mendorongnya

"ayo serang dia !" kata jean tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya

akhirnya para cadet melihat kita lagi

sama seperti reiner, tidak perlu waktu lama eren terjatuh didepannya annie

"hahaha...kalian benar-benar payah !" kata conny sambil tertawa

sementara mereka berdua hanya melenguh kesakitan.

_Besok..._

hari ini hari libur...

aku lebih baik berlatih lagi untuk semakin kuat.

aku berlatih fokus, ODM dan lain-lain

saat siang, aku makan dan setelah itu pergi ke hutan untuk pertarungan tangan

entah mengapa...kenapa hari ini sangat panas dari biasanya ?

ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman...

aku benci melakukan ini...tapi rasanya aku akan berlatih dengan bertelanjang dada.

aku memperhatikan sekitarku agar tidak ada yang mengintip. setelah itu, aku melepas jaket dan semua bajuku

begini lebih baik...

angin-angin yang berhembus melewati kulitku yang berkeringat...ohh aku ingin tidur rasanya

setelah nyaman, aku berlatih dengan meninju pohon

saat aku sedang berlatih pertarungan tangan dengan meninju pohon dihutan, ada suara dibelakangku

"kau tidak liburan seperti cadet lainnya lucien ?" tanya annie

aku agak terkejut dan menoleh ke dia

"tidak. itu hanya membuang waktuku." kataku sambil tetap berlatih

lalu annie ada disampingku

"kau tidak bosan berlatih tangan terus menerus ?" tanya annie

"tidak, justru menyenangkan." jawabku

"benarkah ? kau memang aneh." kata annie

aku menghentikan aktivitasku dan melihat ke annie

"apa yang membuatku aneh ?" tanyaku

"kau bilang waktu upacara pembuka kalau kau ingin membunuh armored titan. itu berarti kau masuk scout kan ?" tanya annie

aku mengangguk

"aku hanya tidak mengerti...orang seperti kamu dan eren yang tertarik dengan hal ini...waktu kecil ayahku sering mengajari aku dengan keras teknik ini...aku tidak mengerti kegunaan dari ini..." kata annie

ini perasaanku...atau wajahnya annie terlihat sedih...

ku hibur saja kalau begitu

aku mengambil baju dan jaketku lalu mengandeng annie ke tempat favoritku

"kau mau mengajak aku kemana ?" tanya annie

"diam saja." kataku

setelah 5 menit kita sampai di tempat favoritku.

"lucien...kenapa kau mengajak aku kesini ?" tanya annie

"ceritakan saja apa yang membebanimu sekarang..." kataku

awalnya annie ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya dia duduk dan menceritakan.

aku duduk didepannya

"aku hanya bingung saja...kenapa orang sepertimu dan eren bermain menjadi tentara dan sebagainya ?" tanya annie

"hanya itu saja ?" tanyaku

dia hanya diam

"alasan aku dan eren menjadi tentara dan sebagainya sebenarnya sama. yaitu kebebasan. kami disini sudah terpenjara lama di dinding ini, kami ingin melihat dunia luar seperti apa." kataku

"jika dunia luar itu sama atau lebih buruk...apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya annie

"entahlah...tapi aku akan terus mencari tahu bagaimana dunia luar itu dulu..." kataku sambil tersenyum

annie hanya diam melihatku.

"cobalah berteman dengan yang lain...kau akan mengerti arti menjadi seorang tentara." saranku

"tapi..." kata annie tapi aku menutup mulutnya dengan jariku

"jangan terlalu khawatir...coba saja." kataku

"baiklah...terima kasih..." kata annie

"tidak masalah." kataku sambil memakai baju dan jaketku kembali

kita akhirnya kembali ke barak sebelum petang

"kau seksi juga lucien." kata annie ditengah perjalanan

"apa kau sedang menggodaku ?" tanyaku

wajahnya annie lalu terlihat blushing

saat sampai dibarak kita berpisah

"terima kasih ya soal tadi..." kata annie

aku hanya tersenyum ke dia

**Leader**

saat makan siang, gengku berkumpul untuk membahas latihan selanjutnya.

gengku ini sama seperti trio shiganshina secara kepribadian

jean yang selalu panas dan bersemangat seperti eren

marco yang selalu menenangkan jean seperti armin

aku yang terkuat dan tidak banyak bicara seperti mikasa

"hei bisa kita berkumpul sebentar ?" tanya marco

"ada apa ?" tanyaku

"untuk soal latihan simulasi pertempuran nanti." kata marco

"ada apa dengan latihan itu ? apa mengkhawatirkanmu ?" tanya jean

"bukan masalah tepatnya jean...aku ingin bertanya. menurutmu jika yang terbaik adalah yang membunuh titan paling banyak. apa menurutmu ide bagus lucien ?" tanya marco

"tidak...membunuh titan dengan mengabaikan kemampuan orang lain. itu ide yang tolol." kataku

"begitunya...bagaimana denganmu jean ?" tanya marco

"lucien benar...kita tidak bisa mengabaikan kemampuan orang lain untuk meningkatkan jumlah membunuh kita." kata jean

"hm...kalau begitu apa ada ide untuk memotivasi agar kemampuan cadet lain meningkat ?" tanya marco

"menurutku kompetisi adalah ide yang bagus untuk meningkatkan skill." kata jean

"benar... karena manusia selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik." kataku

"begitu ya...aku khawatir soal latihan ini dengan pertarungan sesungguhnya. seperti kita memotong anggota tubuh titan lainnya. bukankah itu membutuhkan kerja sama ?" tanya marco

"jadi hanya ini saja ? kerja sama ? itulah kenapa kau menahanku saat menyerang titan waktu latihan." kata jean

lalu conny berteriak dari belakangku

"jadi begitunya ! jean kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik karena ada marco dan lucien. coba saja kalau tidak ada kau bukan apa-apa !" teriak conny

"hey, jangan ikut campur !" kataku dengan nada dingin

conny langsung berbalik dengan gemetaran

"anak itu...coba pikir dulu sebelum bicara..." kataku dengan kesal

"sudahlah lucien...aku hanya berpikir soal latihan ini dengan pertarungan sesungguhnya." kata marco

"dengar marco. jika kau ingin masuk ke polisi militer maka kau harus berhenti memikirkan hal yang lain !" seru jean meninggalkan kita berdua

"rasanya kau membuat dia kesal." kataku

"kau benar...aku hanya ingin minta jean lebih mengerti kerja sama." kata marco

"hanya itu ? baiklah akan ku bantu."

"benarkah ?! terima kasih..." kata marco

bel berbunyi dan latihan kita dimulai

latihan kali ini berbeda squad.

anggota kami adalah aku, marco, sasha, dan eren.

"marco aku minta kau yang memimpin." kataku

"kenapa tidak kau saja ?" tanya eren

"iya...kau waktu latihan pertama bisa memimpin kita dengan maximal." kata sasha

"aku hanya ingin semuanya bisa berkembang setelah kita lulus di pelatihan ini. aku mengganti kepemimpinan agar semua dapat belajar." kataku

"wow...kau sangat baik sekali." kata eren

"ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik." kata marco

2 jam latihan...

latihan tadi sangat mengagumkan kita menjadi juara 1.

"kalian berdua kombinasi yang hebat !" seru sasha

"sasha benar ! marco yang memberi perintah dibantu oleh lucien. lalu kita bertiga mengeksekusinya !" seru eren kagum

"kau benar eren. marco pintar melakukan perintah dengan tepat." pujiku

"benarkah ?! terima kasih lucien." kata marco

"aku tahu itu ! terima kasih ya !" seru sasha

"jujur saja...aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa kerja sama dapat memenangkan pertempuran." kata marco malu

"kau benar-benar pemimpin yang hebat marco. aku harap aku bisa di squadmu atau lucien di waktu lain." kata eren

"aku juga ! dengan begini aku bisa tetap hidup !" kata sasha

mereka berdua pergi dan jean datang ke kita.

"kerja hebat kalian berdua..." kata jean

"jean ? kau melihat kita ?" tanyaku

"ya...marco, aku percaya kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang hebat." kata jean

"aku pikir dibandingkan kita bertiga, kau yang cocok menjadi pemimpin." kata marco

"apa ?" tanya jean terkejut

"jangan marah jean. tapi kau tidak kuat, makanya kau tahu saat menjadi lemah. itulah yang membuatmu bisa mengetahui situasi dengan tepat." kata marco

"kebanyakan dari kita lemah. dan kau berempati ke mereka. itulah yang membuat kau bisa menjadi pemimpin yang hebat." kata marco

"bukannya lucien yang justru lebih cocok menjadi pemimpin. dia sempurna dibanyak hal." kata jean merendahkan diri

"tidak...dibandingkan kau, aku lebih dingin kepada semua orang. itulah kenapa aku tidak cocok menjadi pemimpin." kataku

jean hanya terdiam dengan kata-kataku

**Song**

seperti biasa saat selesai latihan pertarungan tangan atau ODM, aku akan ke hutan sendirian untuk latihan fokus dan ketenangan.

entah kenapa pasca aku sedikit akrab dengan trio pengkhianat itu, kadang aku bersenandung dan bernyanyi.

seperti saat ini. saat aku sedang diam sambil memejamkan mata, tanpa sadar aku bernyanyi.

_jangan...bersedih..._

_kita selalu terhubung..._

_lewat cinta dan kasih..._

_walau...kau akan..._

_sendiri dan sepi..._

_aku tetap disisimu..._

_jangan sedih...jangan takut_

_kita sementara akan berpisah_

_tapi ingatlah ini...suatu saat..._

_aku pulang dengan membawa kehormatan_

**Bertholdt POV**

saat aku sedang makan bersama dengan reiner, aku mendengar suara nyanyian samar-samar dari arah hutan.

nyanyian ini...bukankah ini nyanyian kepada adikku sebelum aku masuk pelatihan warrior ?

aku lalu berjalan ke arah sumber suara itu.

"hoi bertholdt !! kau mau kemana ?" tanya reiner

"aku ada urusan sebentar !! kau duluan !!" kataku

aku masuk ke hutan dan menemukan lucien sedang duduk dipohon sambil bernyanyi

_jangan...bersedih..._

_kita selalu terhubung..._

_lewat cinta dan kasih..._

lalu aku tanpa sadar bernyanyi sambil berjalan ke lucien

_walau...kau akan..._

_sendiri dan sepi..._

_aku tetap disisimu..._

dia langsung terkejut dan melihat ke aku.

**Lucien POV**

aku terkejut karena bertholdt tiba-tiba disampingku sambil bernyanyi.

entah kenapa aku menjadi familiar lagi saat bertholdt menyanyikan itu...

bertholdt lalu melihatku dan duduk disampingku.

"hei lucien..." sapa bertholdt

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyaku

"aku mendengar suara nyanyianmu...indah sekali." katanya

"oh..."

"omong-omong kau tahu lagu tersebut dari mana ?" tanyanya

"entah...saat aku sedang berlatih ketenangan, aku selalu tidak sadar menyanyikan ini...ada apa ?" tanyaku balik

"lagu itu...sebenarnya untuk adikku sebelum aku pergi menjadi war...maksudku pergi meninggalkan adikku." kata bertholdt

"hanya itu..."

"iya..." katanya sambil menggarukan kepala

"boleh kau yang nyanyikan ?" pintaku

"baiklah..." katanya sambil mulai bernyanyi

_jangan...bersedih..._

_kita selalu terhubung..._

_lewat cinta dan kasih..._

_walau...kau akan..._

_sendiri dan sepi..._

_aku tetap disisimu..._

_jangan sedih...jangan takut_

_kita sementara akan berpisah_

_tapi ingatlah ini...suatu saat..._

_aku pulang dengan membawa kehormatan_

aku tiba-tiba terdiam

lagu apa ini ?! apa aku pernah mendengarnya disuatu tempat ?!

kenapa saat dia menyanyikan ini, aku seperti sangat dengan dia ?!

"lucien..." katanya

"ada apa ?!" tanyaku yang baru sadar

"kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya

"yeah...ayo kembali ke barak kalau begitu..." kataku

kami berdua berjalan kembali ke barak.

aku hanya memikirkan bertholdt...kenapa aku sangat familiar...bukan...ini bukan familiar...tapi sangat dekat sekali.


	9. Information about Cadet 104

**Public Information about 104th** **Cadet**

**Lucien W****olfe**

Dilahirkan di distrik shiganshina, dia adalah seorang anak yang periang.

pasca kehancuran distrik shiganshina pada tahun 845 yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya, dia awalnya merasa putus asa.

berkat ambisi untuk menghabisi semua titan oleh seorang anak dari distrik yang sama seperti dia, dia menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda.

dia bergabung militer pada tahun 847 dan setelah pelatihan selama 3 tahun, dia berhasil lulus dengan rangking satu berbagi dengan mikasa ackerman.

karena dendam terhadap armored titan yang membunuh orangtuanya, dia memutuskan masuk ke scout.

kepribadiannya yang dingin, tenang dan jarang terlihat emosi membuat jalan pikirannya sulit ditebak.

walau terlihat dingin, dia sangat peduli terhadap teman-temannya yang mengalami kesulitan.

dia sering dijuluki levi kedua atau anak dari levi dikalangan para cadet karena kekuatan yang hebat dan sikapnya yang dingin.

**Eren Jaeger**

dilahirkan di distrik shiganshina, selalu ingin tahu tentang dunia luar.

setelah ibunya terbunuh saat dinding maria hancur, dia bertekad untuk membunuh semua titan, dan bergabung di militer.

setelah 3 tahun pelatihan keras, dia lulus dengan rangking ke 5.

didorong oleh keinginan untuk melihat dunia luar dan menghabisi semua titan, membuat dia ingin bergabung di scout.

walau dia memiliki semangat yang hebat dan cepat mengambil keputusan, dia terlalu terbawa emosi yang membuat dia kehilangan pandangan yang lebih luas.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

Saudara angkat eren jaeger. dia memiliki darah asia yang sangat langka.

dia diselamatkan oleh eren saat masih kecil. itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah meninggalkan eren di sisinya.

bergabung di cadet 104 dan disana dia menggunakan talentanya dan menjadi rangking 1 sama seperti lucien wolfe.

karena eren adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya, dia melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi dia.

kepribadiannya sama seperti lucien. tapi jika menyangkut soal eren, dia akan kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

**Armin Alert**

Teman masa kecil eren dan mikasa. dia mengetahui banyak tentang dunia diluar dinding.

Bergabung dipelatihan militer bersama kedua temannya, dia bertekad masuk scout agar bisa melihat laut.

walau dia tidak kuat, dia memiliki kecerdasan yang sangat hebat.

dia bisa menganalisis suatu masalah dengan cepat dan memecahkannya dengan menakjubkan

**Jean Kirschtein**

Lulus dari pelatihan militer angkatan cadet 104, dia rangking ke enam dibawahnya eren.

dia dilahirkan di trost dan awalnya masuk polisi militer dan hidup damai didalam.

dia percaya bahwa manusia tidak bisa mengalahkan titan, akibatnya dia sering beradu mulut hingga bertengkar dengan eren.

di pelatihan, dia sangat dekat dengan marco yang masuk juga ke polisi militer, dan juga lucien.

walau lucien masuk scout, dia lebih menghormati dia dibandingkan eren karena dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan bisa menunjukan hasil

walaupun dia sombong dan egois, dia memiliki kepemimpinan yang hebat.

**Marco Bott**

Lulusan cadet ke 104 dan rangking ke 7 dibelakangnya jean.

dia dilahirkan dikota jiane yaitu salah satu kota di selatan dinding rose.

dia ingin masuk ke polisi militer dan melayani raja.

kecederungannya yang fokus di strategi luas daripada prestasi personal membuat dia memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan

**Conny Springer**

lulus dari pelatihan militer angkatan cadet 104 dengan rangking ke 8 dibawahnya marco

dia dilahirkan di desa ragako diselatan dinding rose.

dia awalnya ingin masuk ke polisi militer, tetapi memilih di scout karena kata-kata dari eren dan lucien untuk menghabisi titan agar bebas.

dia merupakan badut kelas dan dia sering mendeskripsikan dirinya sebagai alami.

dia memang hebat dalam ODM karena lincah tetapi dia sering membuat keputusan yang salah dalam memimpin pasukan.

**Sasha Braus**

lulus dengan rangking ke 9 dibawahnya conny.

sasha dilahirkan didesa dauper yaitu desa diselatan dinding rose dan dibesarkan menjadi seorang pemburu.

walaupun kebiasaan dia yang mengandalkan intuisi hewan, dia sangat sopan dalam berbicara

dia sangat buruk dalam berkumpul, bahkan sesama cadet dan temannya.

dia memiliki masalah dengan nafsu makannya yang besar.

**Reiner Braun**

Rangking ke 2 dari cadet 104, dikalahkan oleh lucien dan mikasa.

salah satu orang yang selamat dari penyerbuan dinding maria. dia bersumpah akan kembali ke kampung halamannya bersama dengan annie dan bertholdt.

dia sering dihajar oleh lucien dengan alasan dia selalu mengganggunya

dia sangat hebat menggunakan ODM dan memiliki kekuatan fisik yang hebat.

dia juga memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai seorang tentara. itulah yang menyebabkan dia dianggap kakak oleh sebagian besar cadet.

**Annie Leonhard**

salah satu prajurit bertalenta dari angkatan 104 dimana dia rangking 4 dari semua cadet.

annie sangat hebat di bagian bela diri terutama teknik tendangan. dengan keahliannya itu, dia dapat masuk ke 10 besar dan menjadi polisi militer.

dia sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengan sesama cadet, kecuali lucien.

rumor di cadet mengatakan bahwa dia dan lucien menjalin hubungan special, tapi detailnya ambigu.

**Bertholdt Hoover**

salah satu orang yang selamat dari kehancuran dinding maria.

dia bersama reiner percaya bahwa dia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya.

dia rangking ke 3 dari cadet 104, karena dia diberkahi kekuatan fisik yang diatas rata-rata.

walau bertalenta, dia jarang proaktif terhadap suatu hal.

**Christa Lenz**

Lulus dari cadet 104 dengan masuk di rangking 10.

christa memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi kalangan cadet. dia sering disebut "malaikat" oleh para cadet.

dia memiliki banyak penggemar dikalangan cadet salah satunya adalah reiner.

dia dan ymir terlihat sering bersama-sama.

**Ymir**

Salah satu lulusan dari angkatan 104.

walau dia tidak masuk kedalam 10 besar, dia adalah prajurit yang bertalenta.

dia tegas dan dingin terhadap segala situasi. dia memiliki masalah terhadap cara bicaranya yang cenderung kasar kepada semua orang kecuali christa.

**Thomas Wagner**

salah satu dari lulusan cadet 104.

dia dan mina awalnya lemah dan akan dikirim kembali ke dalam dinding jika dia tidak bisa meningkatkan performanya.

dia dibantu oleh lucien selama 3 tahun untuk melatihnya menjadi prajurit yang lebih baik.

walau begitu, peforma dia belum cukup masuk ke 10 besar.

dia ingin masuk ke scout legion karena terinspirasi dari kata-kata eren dan lucien untuk bebas.

**Mina Carolina**

Sahabat dari thomas wagner. dia sama seperti thomas yaitu kurang berbakat dan akan dikirim kembali ke dinding jika dia tidak bisa mengembangkannya.

dia dan thomas dibantu oleh lucien untuk menjadi prajurit yang lebih baik.

awalnya dia ingin masuk ke scout regiment. tapi setelah kelulusan, dia memilih masuk ke garrison karena dia tidak mau membuat repot yang lain.

**Daz**

salah satu lulusan cadet 104.

dia seperti budak, pengecut, berpikiran negatif dan sebagainya. walau begitu, dia orang yang baik dan peduli terhadap keluarganya.

walau sudah dilatih di cadet, dia masih terlalu takut melawan titan.


	10. Daily 10

**Daily Life of Lucien in Scout**

**2 minggu sebelum ekspedisi ke 57 **

sekarang aku dipanggil ke kantornya hanji untuk membahas hasil dari eksperiment eren kemarin

"jadi lucien, apa yang kau dapatkan dari eksperimen yang lalu ?" tanya hanji

aku mencoba mengingat-ingat

"tentang dua titan waktu insiden wall maria hancur." kataku

hanji langsung kaget

"ada apa dengan hal itu ?" tanya hanji

"perkiraanku colossal titan dan armored titan sama seperti eren." kataku

"hipotesisku, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan eren dan setiap kekuatan itu berbeda." lanjutku

hanji langsung ingin mendengar lebih jauh hipotesisku.

"eren memiliki bentuk titan seperti titan abnormal pada umumnya, tapi dia memiliki tenaga yang sangat mengerikan. armored titan memiliki tubuh yang keras. dan colossal titan memiliki tubuh yang besar. itu saja hipotesisku mayor." kataku

"wow ! lucien itu sangat bagus pengamatkanmu !" puji hanji

"terima kasih mayor." kataku

"ohh aku ingat apa yang dikatakan erwin." kata hanji tiba-tiba

"apa itu ?" tanyaku

"soal ekspedisi ke 57...tapi kau jangan beritahu siapapun ya. bahkan dengan temanmu atau eren." kata hanji dengan tatapan serius

"aku mengerti."

"jadi...kita akan meyakinkan bahwa ekspedisi ke 57 ini untuk merebut wall maria, tapi bukan itu rencananya. kami akan mencari musuh yang sebenarnya, yaitu manusia yang memegang kedua kekuatan itu. kita akan gunakan eren sebagai umpan." jelas hanji

aku hanya terdiam

"mayor...bagaimana kita menangkap titan itu ? menangkap abnormal atau titan biasa mungkin hal yang mudah, tapi jika titan shifter...bukannya kecerdasannya sangat berbahaya ?" tanyaku

"itulah kenapa kau disini...akan kutunjukan sesuatu." kata hanji mengajakku ke laboratorium

akhirnya aku dan hanji ke laboratorium dan menunjuk sebuah senapan besar.

"Ini adalah special restain weapon. tidak seperti restraining gun yang hanya bisa menembak jaring, senjata ini akan menembus daging titan dan menahannya untuk sementara." jelas hanji

"bagus..." kataku

"oh ya lucien aku sebenarnya penasaran ke kamu." kata hanji

"penasaran tentang apa mayor ?" tanyaku menatap ke dia

"soal modifikasi ODM... kau diajari siapa ? dan juga kau bisa mengetahui itu bagaimana ?" tanya hanji

aduh...bagaimana ini...

"aku pertama melihat ODM teman ayahku waktu di shiganshina. lalu saat melihat dia menggunakannya, aku menganalisis bahwa ODM biasa memiliki jarak sekitar 50 meter. maka dari itu aku mencoba memodifikasinya sendiri, awalnya aku gagal beberapa kali tapi akhirnya berhasil." jelasku dengan sedikit berbohong

"wow...kau benar-benar sangat cerdas." kata hanji

"oh mayor aku hampir lupa...saat aku melihat eren bertransformasi, aku melihat banyak titan seperti datang untuk memangsa dia. itu kenapa ya ?" kataku berusaha mengalihkan topik

"soal itu, aku berhipotesis bahwa titan merasakan ada yang seperti temannya, dan juga dia mencium aroma manusia dalam titan eren. itulah alasan kenapa titan tertarik dengan eren." jawab hanji

"ohh..."

"jadi lucien...rencana ke depan kau mau apa ?" tanya hanji

"entahlah mayor...tapi aku akan berlatih bersama kapten levi untuk mempersiapkan ekspedisi ke 57 jika tugasku di squad penelitian sudah selesai semua." kataku

"kau besok bisa langsung berlatih bersama dengan levi. terima kasih banyak ya atas bantuanmu. berkat kau aku akhirnya menemukan banyak teka-teki yang belum pernah terjawab." kata hanji

"sama-sama mayor."

"lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu, besok kau akan berlatih dengan kapten levi." kata hanji

"ya." kataku sambil hormat

**Besok...**

Aku dipanggil oleh levi

"ayo sekarang kita akan pergi ke kota." kata levi

"bagaimana dengan eren kapten ?"

"pelatihan yang aku berikan ke kamu dan eren berbeda. jadi ikuti aku saja. dan juga...ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan." kata levi

kita lalu pergi kekota dan berhenti disuatu rumah. kapten levi permisi dan memberikan potongan sayap kebebasan di pasangan suami istri.

mereka langsung sedih dan menangis melihat potongan sayap kebebasan itu.

"kenapa...kenapa anak ku ?" kata ayah yang menangis

"tolong...kembalikan dia...biarkan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan..." kata ibu yang menangis

aku hanya terdiam melihat mereka...

setelah sore, aku dan kapten levi kembali pulang.

"kenapa kau tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali ?" tanya levi ditengah jalan

"entahlah kapten...waktu penyerangan trost aku sudah banyak melihat tentara dan para cadet tewas. awalnya aku emosi dan ingin marah... tapi aku sadar...sekeras apapun aku menangis atau emosi, itu tidak akan mengembalikan mereka..." kataku

"begitu ya..." kata levi

"ada apa kapten ?" tanyaku

"kita harus membunuh semua titan ini dan mengakhiri pemandangan horor ini...jika kita terlalu lama, maka akan banyak korban yang berjatuhan." kata levi dengan nada serius

saat kita berjalan, kita bertemu komandan erwin

"hey erwin, bagaimana urusanmu ?" tanya levi

"sudah selesai...terima kasih untuk kalian berdua. jadi levi, bagaimana pelatihannya ?" tanya erwin

"tidak buruk...mereka memiliki potensi dan juga keberanian. aku ada rencana pelatihan lagi untuk selanjutnya." kata levi pergi duluan

saat levi sudah pergi, aku bertanya ke komandan

"komandan..." kataku

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya erwin

"menurut anda, kenapa kapten levi menjadi sangat serius saat dia mengatakan bahwa semua titan ini harus dimusnahkan ?" tanyaku

"karena dia pernah merasakan bagaimana kehilangan kedua temannya saat ekspedisi pertama waktu melawan titan abnormal..." kata erwin

"begitu ya..." kataku pelan

"lucien, kau tahu kenapa kita mengirimkan efek personal ke keluarga mereka yang telah mati ?" tanya erwin

"untuk memberikan arti pengorbanan dia kepada manusia." kataku

"kau benar..." kata erwin

kita lalu berjalan sampai dibarak para scout.

**Barak**

sesampainya dibarak, aku sendirian sementara waktu.

saat aku sedang bengong, tiba-tiba eren datang ke aku untuk berbincang-bincang

"hei..." kata eren

"halo eren." kataku sadar dari lamunan

"ada apa lucien, kau daritadi melamun ?" tanya eren

"yeah...aku hanya menganalisis teknik bertempur para veteran saja. mungkin aku bisa mempelajarinya." kataku

"wow ! bisa kau jelaskan ke aku apa tekniknya ?" tanya eren bersemangat

"baiklah...kita mulai dari squadnya kapten levi dulu. kak eld memiliki kepemimpinan yang hebat, dan dia bisa memberikan perintah diwaktu yang tepat . lalu kak gunther, dia orang yang serius dalam pertempuran jadinya dia tidak meremehkan musuh. lalu kak petra, dia memiliki gerakan yang gesit dan reflek yang bagus dalam melawan titan. dan kak ouro, dia memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan yang hampir menyetarai kapten levi." kataku

"wow lucien ! kau benar-benar perhatian kepada detail !" kata eren kagum

"benarkah ?!" tanyaku penasaran

"benar...ternyata scout lebih hebat dari yang aku bayangkan !" kata eren kagum

"kau benar...kita pelajari bagaimana mereka bertarung lalu kita adaptasikan untuk diri kita." kataku

eren terlihat kagum lalu dia bertanya lagi

"oh ya lucien...omong-omong kenapa kau menyarankan ke kapten levi tentang latihan itu ?" tanya eren

"latihanmu ?" tanyaku

eren mengangguk

"pertama untuk melatih tubuhmu agar optimal, kedua melatih teknik bertarungmu, ketiga melatih emosimu." kataku

"emosi ?" tanya eren

"tentu saja, pecundang." kataku dengan wajah senyuman

"hei kenapa kau memanggilku itu ?!" seru eren sambil menggebrak meja

semua scout lalu melihat kita

"tenang eren, aku hanya bercanda." kataku

"lagipula tadi sudah cukup membuktikan kalau kau memiliki masalah dalam emosi." kataku

"hei ! emosiku baik-baik saja tahu !" seru eren

aku hanya menatap ke dia dengan tatapan "benarkah ?"

"okay, aku mungkin punya masalah dengan emosiku !" kata eren ketus

"mungkin ?"

"baiklah, baiklah ! aku punya masalah dengan itu, senang ?" tanya eren dengan menatap sinis ke aku

"tidak juga..." kataku tenang

"tapi eren, justru baik kalau kau tahu kelemahanmu...kau mempelajarinya, dan membuat kelemahanmu itu menjadi kelebihanmu." kataku

eren lalu melunak dan berkata dengan suara pelan

"kau benar lucien..." kata eren

"jadi eren...selamat menikmati latihan dari kapten levi ~~" kataku dengan wajah senyuman

aku pergi dari ruang makan untuk melatih diriku sebelum aku tidur.

**Besok...**

Aku bangun pagi-pagi dan segera berlatih.

saat sedang berlatih, aku dipanggil kapten levi.

"oi nak, segera bersiap-siap ke markas recon corps. kita akan melakukan latihan lagi." perintah kapten levi

"baik kapten."

aku segera bersiap-siap dan pergi ke maskas recon corps.

sesampainya disana, kapten levi dan squadnya sudah menungguku

"baiklah karena lucien disini, kita akan memulai pelatihannya. pertama kita akan membersihkan bagian kastil, lalu melakukan latihan rutin kita." kata levi

kita akhirnya membersihkan kastil, aku ditugaskan di ruang bawah tanah tempat eren tidur.

"lihat ruangan ini...mirip pembuangan sampah..." kataku jengkel

aku segera menyapu, menyulak, dan mengepel tempat ini hingga sebersih-bersihnya. aku tidak mau kalau sampai ditegur levi lagi.

setelah 1 jam aku melihat hasil kerjaku.

baguslah tidak ada debu dan teman-temannya dilantai, lemari sudah lebih baikkan, dan lain-lain.

"oy nak, bagaimana kerjamu disini ?" tanya levi dibelakangku

aku berbalik dan hormat

"sudah kapten." kataku

levi langsung mengecek semua hasil kerjaku

'hmph. perkembangan yang bagus nak, sekarang ayo istirahat dan buatkan kita teh." kata levi

"baik."

aku segera melepas perlengkapan bersih-bersih dan ke dapur.

disana aku membuat 6 teh hitam buat aku dan semua squad levi

"ini tehnya." kataku sambil ikut duduk dan menikmati tehnya

semuanya minum teh buatanku

"wow enak sekali lucien !" seru eren

"benar...ini enak sekali..." kata eld

"benar ! ini sangat pas !" seru petra

levi hanya meminum teh itu dengan cara elegan

sementara ouro meminum teh itu seperti bir

"hey lucien, kau menambahkan bahan apa hingga tehnya seenak ini ?" tanya gunther

"tidak ada...aku hanya membuat menggunakan instingku saja kak."

"lucien memang selalu hebat dalam memasak, bahkan waktu dipelatihan." jelas eren

"benarkah ?" tanya petra

"yeah..." kata eren

"kapan itu ? aku tidak ingat sama sekali." kataku

"masa kau lupa ? itu waktu para cadet disuruh menjaga barak." kata eren

aku terdiam mencoba mengingat-ingat

ahhh itu...

_Flashback_

setelah latihan malam kami para cadet dikumpulkan menjadi satu.

"baiklah para belatung, besok kalian akan menjalankan piket memasak dan mengurus barak ini ! jika ada satu masalah ketika para instruktur kembali, kalian akan dipulangkan semua !" teriak keith

semua cadet terkejut kecuali aku.

hmph ! jangan harap teror murahan seperti itu membuatku takut.

"semuanya bubar !" perintah keith

kami hormat dan langsung istirahat

"astaga ini membosankan..." kata conny

"kenapa instruktur melakukan hal ini..." kata daz

"haduh..."kata sasha

dan banyak keluhan yang lain

sampai dikamar, aku segera menyiapkan sesuatu

"hey lucien, ngapain ?" tanya marco

"aku hanya mendaftar apa yang harus dilakukan besok, aku tidak mau barak ini bermasalah."

"wow...kau sangat siap, ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" tanya jean

"besok itu libur, tapi kita tidak bisa bermalas-malasan. aku tahu tujuan latihan ini."

"benarkah ?" tanya marco

aku mengangguk dan berkata lagi

"jika dipulangkan ke interior itu tidak masuk akal. para instruktur menilai kedisiplinan kita ketika tidak ada atasan waktu di regiment."

"seperti itu ya...baiklah ! aku ikut denganmu lucien." kata jean

aku hanya tersenyum

**Besok**

aku bangun pagi lalu segera memakai perlengkapan bersih-bersih dan membersihkan barak.

kita mulai dengan menyapu dulu.

setelah menyapu, aku segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan para cadet.

setelah aku mandi, aku segera ganti baju dan pergi ke dapur.

aku bertemu eren dan armin ditengah-tengah perjalanan.

"hei lucien..." kata eren habis menguap

"hei."

"mau apa kau hari ini ?" tanya armin

"memasak untuk para cadet."

"memasak ?" tanya eren bingung

"ya ampun apa kamu lupa ya kalau para instruktur hari ini tidak ada dibarak. maniak bunuh diri." kata jean mau mandi

"diamlah muka kuda !" seru eren

"hey jean, kau tadi ketiduran ya ?" tanyaku

"maaf..." kata jean menggarukkan kepala

"lupakan. kita masih ada hal yang perlu dilakukan."

"boleh kami ikut membantu ?" tanya armin

"boleh, semakin banyak semakin cepat. tapi kalian mandi dulu, aku tidak mau makanan yang kita makan tercampur dengan limbah." kataku sambil pergi dapur

semuanya mandi sementara aku mengecek bahan-bahan yang perlu dimasak

15 menit kemudian, jean, marco dan trio shiganshina datang

"jadi apa yang kau dapatkan lucien ?" tanya eren

"bahan-bahan ini sudah cukup untuk sarapan sampai makan malam, tapi kita kekurangan roti untuk makan malam."

aku lalu berpikir

"jean, marco tolong beli roti tambahan sebanyak 10 buah. ini uangnya. untuk yang lain ayo mulai memasak." kataku sambil memberikan uang

jean dan marco pergi dan berbelanja sementara aku bersama trio shiganshina segera memasak

aku dan armin bertugas meramu bumbu dan memasak, sementara eren dan mikasa memotong bahan.

"hey kalian bertiga, ini sudah cukup ?" tanyaku setelah mengolah sayuran ini menjadi sup ala rumahan

mereka mencobanya

"wow enak sekali lucien." seru eren

"enak." kata mikasa

"luar biasa." kata armin

"baguslah." kataku

setelah 1 jam, kita sudah selesai dan kedua temanku sudah belanja roti.

"bagus tepat waktu saat sarapan." kata jean

"ayo bangunkan yang lain." kata armin

mikasa dan eren membangunkan yang lain sementara aku dan teman-temanku bersiap untuk membagikan sarapan.

semua cadet berbaris dan mengambil sup dan roti

saat makan, beberapa cadet terlihat bahagia dibandingkan sebelumnya bahkan ada yang menangis.

"enak sekali..." kata conny senang

"luar biasa..." kata christa

annie yang wajahnya dingin bahkan terlihat senang dengan makanan ini.

"sup yang mirip dengan kampung halaman !!" seru reiner

sementara bertholdt terlihat terdiam sedih

"wow !! ini luar biasa !!" seru jean

"kau benar jean, ini sup terenak yang pernah aku makan !" seru marco

aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka

"masakan ini...mirip dengan ibuku..." kata eren

"kau benar..." kata mikasa

"lucien, bagaimana kau bisa membuat makanan selezat ini dengan bahan seadanya ?" tanya armin

"aku mengikuti instingku saja." kataku

"instingmu pasti sangat hebat." kata marco

aku hanya tersenyum

saat makan, sasha datang ke aku

"lucien !! ini enak sekali !!! tolong tambah lagi !!" seru sasha senang

"tidak, bahan nanti mau aku pakai lagi untuk makan siang dan makan malam." kataku

"ayolah...aku mau sup terenak itu lagi..." kata sasha sambil air liurnya menetes.

"kau beli bahan, lalu buat sendiri." kataku pendek

"tidak...masakan buatanmu sangat enak...aku tidak yakin bisa membuat seperti ini." kata sasha masih berusaha membujukku

"kau minta ke lucien karena kau tidak bisa memasak hah gadis kentang ?" tanya ymir

"eh !! tidak, aku bisa memasak tahu !!" seru sasha

"lalu kenapa kau minta ke lucien ?" tanya ymir balik

"itu..."

aku menghela nafas.

"ini ambil saja supku." kataku menyerahkan mangkok supku yang masih belum aku makan

"terima kasih lucien !!" seru sasha sambil menyambar mangkok itu

aku lalu menoleh ke teman-temanku.

"hey ingatkan aku nanti saat membuat makan siang dan makan malam untuk membuatnya lebih banyak. ternyata nafsu makan gadis ini lebih mengerikan daripada yang aku pikirkan." kataku

"yeah...sasha memang selalu mengerikan saat makan." kata jean

aku hanya menghela nafas.

"eh lucien, apa kau kuat hanya sarapan roti saja ?" tanya marco

"kuat, tapi aku tidak bisa beraktivitas terlalu berat." kataku

"jadi apa mau kau lakukan setelah ini ?" tanya armin

"membersihkan barak pria dan wanita, menyiapkan makan siang, berlatih sedikit, menyiapkan makan malam, lalu tidur."

"wow banyak sekali..." kata eren

"aku hanya tidak mau barak ini bermasalah saat instruktur pergi." kataku pendek

"apa kami boleh membantu ?" tanya marco

"ya, terima kasih."

"baiklah setelah makan ayo kita mulai." kata jean

akhirnya aku hanya makan roti dan melakukan bersama dengan teman-temanku apa yang aku jadwalkan sejak kemarin.

_End Flashback_

aku hanya tersenyum mengingat itu.

"hey cepat selesaikan istirahatnya, lalu kita akan latihan rutin." kata levi

kita akhirnya menyelesaikan istirahat kita dan berlatih.


	11. Daily 11

**Daily Life of Lucien in Scout Part 2**

**4 hari sebelum pemilihan regiment para cadet**

Hari ini sangat membosankan...

aku duduk dimeja makan melihat pemandangan diluar.

entah kenapa kalau tidak ada teman-teman terutama jean terasa membosankan.

ingin pergi misi, tapi sama siapa ?

apa yang harus aku lakukan...

saat aku melamun tiba-tiba kapten levi ada disampingku dan berkata.

"oy nak, besok ada misi khusus. kau bersama dengan squadku."

aku menoleh

"misi khusus ?" tanyaku

"ya, perintah dari erwin. besok pagi berkumpul di gerbang." instruksi levi lalu meninggalkanku

bagus...ini baru menyenangkan.

aku segera ke kamar untuk mempersiapkan ODMku.

saat aku menyiapkan ODMku, tiba-tiba ada ide terpintas dikepalaku.

apakah bisa menghaluskan suara kabel ODM saat bekerja ?

aku ingat, waktu kecil ayahku menjelaskan bahwa burung hantu memiliki lembaran bulu yang sangat halus di sayapnya. dengan begitu, dia dapat menyerang mangsanya tanpa terdeksi.

aku penasaran...

bukannya itu sangat bagus jika bisa diterapkan di ODM. jadinya aku dapat bergerak leluasa tanpa menarik perhatian titan.

akhirnya aku pergi mencari buku tentang ODM untuk mencari cara agar suara ODM bisa lebih halus.

aku pergi ke perpustakaan scout dan kumpulan buku di laboratorium hanji

setelah 15 menit mencari, aku menemukan buku "All About ODM for Advance".

aku segera mencari petunjuk tentang kabel ODM.

ini dia ! dihalaman 42.

aku membuka halaman 42 dan membaca tentang kabel ODM.

setelah 1 jam membaca, aku segera mencari bahan-bahan yang aku perlukan untuk memodifikasi Kabel ODM.

menurut dibuku, modifikasi kabel ODM tidak terlalu susah. tapi agak rumit.

aku ke kandang kuda dan segera ke distrik trost.

**Distrik Trost**

distrik ini benar-benar sudah hidup kembali...

aku mulai berbelanja mencari bahan-bahan yang aku butuhkan

1 jam 30 menit kemudian...

akhirnya semua bahan sudah ada digenggamanku. waktunya kembali...

saat aku mau berjalan pulang, aku melihat christa ke rumah sakit militer milik garrison.

apa yang dilakukannya ?

oh yeah aku ingat...kalau tidak salah dia suka kesini sebelum kelulusan.

akhirnya aku memutuskan kesana

aku masuk kedalam rumah sakit itu dan melihat banyak perawat yang mondar-mandir mengurus orang-orang sakit.

bahkan setelah pertempuran trost, masih banyak orang-orang yang sakit dan terluka...

mereka akan membayarnya...

saat aku sedang melamun, ada suara dibelakangku

"lucien, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

aku menoleh dan melihat christa dibelakangku.

"aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau ada disini." kataku

"oh..."

"apa yang bisa aku bantu ?" tawarku

"tidak ada lucien." katanya

saat masih berbincang-bincang, ada seorang anak dan ibunya datang ke aku

"permisi, apa kau melihat suamiku ?" tanya nya

lalu ada perawat dari garrison disampingnya christa menjawabnya

"dia berada lorong samping sebelah kanan." katanya

"terima kasih..." kata ibu itu lalu pergi

saat dia sudah pergi aku bertanya

"mereka kan warga trost...lalu ini rumah sakit militer...kenapa mereka boleh masuk ?" tanyaku heran

"mereka adalah keluarga dari salah satu tentara yang kita rawat. normalnya kami tidak mengizinkan mereka, tapi...suaminya tidak memiliki waktu hidup yang lebih lama lagi...dia terluka cukup parah waktu penyerangan trost. dan kondisinya sekarang semakin memburuk." jelasnya dengan wajah sedih

"maksudmu kau tidak bisa menolong ayahku ?" tanya anak itu dengan wajah sedih.

kita lalu menoleh ke anak itu

"jangan khawatir...aku tidak akan mengatakannya ke ibu...aku tidak mau membuat dia sedih..." kata anak itu menahan tangisnya lalu pergi

saat anak itu sudah tidak pergi, aku bertanya ke perawat itu

"permisi, apa tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya ?" tanyaku

"sebenarnya ada...tapi kami tidak bisa mendapatkan aksesnya. obat itu berupa tanaman yang tumbuh diluar dinding." kata perawat itu

"Tapi bagaimana kita mendapatkannya, aku belum lulus dari pelatihan cadet." kata christa sedih

"suster tolong beritahu aku ciri-ciri tanaman itu." kataku

"lucien apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya christa

"aku akan mencari tanaman itu. besok aku juga melakukan pengintaian keluar dinding, jadinya aku bisa sekalian mencari tanaman itu." kataku

"benarkah ? bukannya itu akan menyusahkanmu." kata christa

"tidak. aku tidak akan membiarkan anak itu sedih karena ditinggal ayahnya." kataku

christa terkejut dengan kata-kataku.

lalu aku mendengarkan penjelasan perawat itu soal tanaman itu dan menulisnya di jurnalku.

setelah selesai, aku segera kembali ke markas scout untuk segera menyelesaikan ODM sebelum misi besok.

**Dikamar**

aku segera menyiapkan alat untuk ODM.

masih ada sekitar 6 jam lebih sebelum aku tidur...

aku segera mengutak-atik kabel ODMku agar memperhalus suaranya.

setelah 2 jam, akhirnya aku menyelesaikan kabel ODMku.

sebelum aku latihan...lebih baik aku test untuk mengecek ODMku agar tidak ada kerusakan saat ditengah misi besok.

aku segera memakai ODMku dan diam-diam meluncurkan ke pohon yang cukup tinggi.

aku hanya mengetes agar cara kerja ODM ini tidak bermasalah saat misi besok.

setelah 2 jam aku mengetesnya, aku berhasil memodifikasi kabelnya.

walau...aku mengalami kesulitan saat pengetesan karena ODMnya lebih mudah macet daripada biasanya, tapi akhirnya aku bisa mengatasinya.

dengan begini, misi besok akan lebih baik.

aku segera kekamarku dan istirahat buat misi besok.

**Recon Mission**

aku bangun pagi-pagi dan segera berlatih.

setelah berlatih, aku segera mandi dan mempersiapkan untuk misi pengintaian bersama recon squad.

aku sudah menunggu didepan gerbang bersama dengan kapten levi.

"oh, kau sudah siap ?" tanya levi

"ya kapten."

akhirnya kita menunggu anggota squad lain yang masih bersiap-siap.

tidak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sudah datang semua.

"kalian terlambat, apa ada masalah ?" tanya levi dingin

"maaf kapten." kata eld mewakili anggotanya

"tch, lupakan. kita melakukan misi pengintaian didaerah dekat hutan. ada laporan bahwa gerombolan titan berkumpul disana dan menghalangi rute ekspedisi kedepan. kita akan melakukannya dengan cepat." instruksi levi

semuanya mengangguk dan segera naik ke kuda lalu berangkat ke daerah yang ditentukan.

ditengah perjalanan, eren bertanya.

"letnan, hanya squad kita saja yang ditugaskan ?" tanya eren

"ya." jawab levi pendek

selama 30 menit, kita sampai di area tempat berkumpulnya titan tersebut dilaporkan.

aku memperhatikan area ini.

ini terlalu sepi... jika ada laporan gerombolan titan ada disini, seharusnya jumlah titannya lebih banyak.

dan juga selama 30 menit kita berjalan kita tidak mendeteksi titan satupun.

area ini juga terlalu luas...apa mereka bersembunyi untuk menyergap kita ?

jika mereka bersembunyi, tapi dimana ?

aku memperhatikan sekeliling lagi dan aku sadar area ini berada didekat hutan pohon raksasa.

benar...mereka kemungkinan bersembunyi didaerah hutan. lalu menyerang kita secara tiba-tiba saat kita mulai masuk hutan.

kalau begitu...

kita dapat membangun base di tiga tempat untuk memancing perhatian para abnormal.

jika gerombolan abnormal dapat dipancing dan dihancurkan, kita dapat melanjutkan misi kedalam hutan dengan aman

"hey nak, kenapa diam saja ?" tanya levi

"maaf kapten aku hanya merasa aneh saja."

"aneh ? kita didalam misi, jangan berpikir yang lain." kata ouro

"diam kau ! apa yang aneh ?" tanya levi

"jika gerombolan titan dilaporkan disini, seharusnya jumlahnya lebih banyak dari ini. dan juga selama kita perjalanan ke sini kita belum bertemu titan satupun." kataku

"benar juga..." kata petra baru sadar

"jadi apa rencanamu ?" tanya levi

aku terdiam dan memikirkan rencanaku yang aku buat tadi. sambil menggambar di jurnalku, aku menjelaskan rencanaku.

pasukan kita pecah adalah strategi yang bagus. mengingat para squad kapten levi adalah squad yang berpengalaman dalam mengurus titan, jadinya ini cocok.

jumlahnya kita ada 7 termasuk aku, kemungkinan ada yang 3 orang.

"kita akan membagi pasukan menjadi 3 grup, setiap grup berisi dua orang dan yang satu akan berisi 3 orang. setiap grup membangun 3 bomb base yang sudah aku tentukan untuk memancing titan dan membunuhnya." kataku

"oy semuanya, cepat lakukan yang dikatakan anak ini !" perintah levi

levi bersama dengan aku dan eren, petra dengan ouro dan eld dengan gunther.

setelah membangun 3 bomb base ditempat yang sudah aku tentukan, kita berkumpul kembali.

saat berkumpul, para abnormal langsung bergerak kearah bomb base yang kita bangun tadi.

"seperti dugaannya lucien, mereka bersembunyi dan menyerang kita saat masuk hutan." kata eld

"kau benar eld, beruntung kita memancing mereka dulu." kata gunther

saat mereka menyerang bomb base itu, bomb basenya meledak dan membunuh para titan tersebut.

"kerja bagus nak, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan ?" tanya levi

"hm...mungkin kita bisa masuk hutan untuk menjalankan misi kita, tetap hati-hati karena kemungkinan masih ada titan lain berada dihutan." kataku

semuanya mengangguk dan masuk ke hutan.

saat kita didalam hutan, aku mendengar sesuatu.

aku lalu berhenti

suara dahan patah ?

disini tidak ada angin kencang, kenapa ada suara dahan patah ? apa itu kemungkinan...

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya eren melihat ke aku

semuanya berhenti dan melihat ke aku

"eren, tadi kau dengar sesuatu ?" tanyaku

"yeah, aku sempat mendengar suara dahan patah dari arah timur." kata eren

"begitu ya..." kataku

aku terdiam dan memikirkan rencana.

"kapten levi, aku minta semua anggota squad tetap berada disini dan bersembunyi di pepohonan. aku akan mencoba memancing titan tersebut." kataku.

"apa kau yakin lucien ?" tanya eren

aku hanya mengangguk

"baiklah, cepat segera sembunyi !" perintah levi

semua squad levi bersembunyi di atas pohon. sementara aku meninggalkan kudaku.

aku terbang dan sampai ditempat kemungkinan aku mendengar suara tadi.

sesampainya disana aku melihat beberapa dahan yang patah dan gerombolan titan yang sedang berdiri melihat ke arah posisi squad levi.

aku menjaga jarak agar tidak terdeteksi.

dilihat dari sini, kemungkinan mereka ada 15 termasuk dengan 6 titan abnormal.

jarakku dengan squad levi yang tersembunyi cukup dekat...akan kupancing.

saat aku mencoba memancing, aku merasa ada yang aneh.

ada suara dahan patah dari arah utara dan selatan posisiku.

suara dahan patah lagi ?

aku memutuskan memeriksa tempat kedua suara itu berasal dulu.

saat aku sudah memeriksa, ada 2 gerombolan titan lainnya yang masih berada dihutan yang masih diam, tapi melihat ke arah posisi squadnya levi.

jumlahnya sekitar 8 dengan 3 abnormal.

hm...

mereka ingin aku memancing perhatian grup yang pertama. lalu saat mereka sampai di squad levi berada, para gerombolan titan yang lain akan menyerang secara tiba-tiba dan membuat squad kita kacau.

kalau begitu...aku akan membangun base sebagai penahan para penyerang tiba-tiba itu, sementara aku bisa memancing perhatian grup pertama tadi dan menghancurkannya

akhirnya aku memutuskan membangun 2 front line base agar menahan serangan titan yang lain sebelum aku menjebak gerombolan titan yang pertama kali aku temui.

**POV umum**

ditempat lain, eren seperti sedikit panik karena lucien cukup lama.

"kapten bagaimana ini ? lucien lama sekali." kata eren

"kapten, kita harus segera bertarung !" seru ouro

"kapten, apa perintahmu ?!" seru petra

"tenanglah, tetap pada rencana." kata levi

semuanya bingung dengan perintah kapten levi, sementara kapten levi terlihat tenang.

**Lucien POV**

2 front line base sudah aku bangun. sekarang waktunya eksekusi strategiku.

aku segera terbang dan sampai didepan gerombolan titan yang pertama aku lihat.

"hei sayang~~~aku lezat." kataku dengan nada menggoda

para titan tersebut langsung lari dan mengejar aku.

aku segera kabur dan sampai di tempat squad levi.

"serang !!" seru levi

semua anggota squad levi langsung turun dan menyerang para titan itu.

aku segera masuk ke posisi bertempur dan menyerang titan yang telah aku pancing tadi.

setelah 15 menit, kita berhasil membunuh grup titan pertama

"kapten, tolong pisah squad menjadi dua grup. lalu segera pergi ke timur laut dan tenggara dari posisi kita." kataku

kapten levi melirikku dan membuat perintah.

"lakukan yang dikatakan anak itu !!" perintah levi

kita akhirnya membagi dua squad. aku bersama dengan eren, gunther, dan eld ke arah tenggara.

seperti dugaanku...para titan terhalang dengan adanya front base.

grupku segera membunuh semua titannya.

setelah 10 menit, kami kembali berkumpul dengan grupnya kapten.

"semua titan telah dihabisi kapten." lapor eld

"bagus." kata levi lalu menoleh ke aku

"sekarang apa nak ?" tanya levi

"tidak ada kapten. rasanya semua tadi adalah gerombolan titan yang berada di hutan seperti yang dilaporkan." kataku

"kalau begitu, misi sudah selesai. segera kembali." kata levi

kami mengangguk dan aku menemukan tanaman yang cocok dengan penjelasan perawat itu.

aku segera mengambilnya sebanyak mungkin dan kembali pulang.

saat perjalanan pulang, eren bertanya lagi.

"hey lucien, kenapa tadi kau lama menarik perhatiannya ?" tanya eren

"tadi aku saat mau menarik perhatian titan, aku mendengar suara gaduh dari arah utara dan selatan posisiku. saat aku mengeceknya, aku melihat ada gerombolan titan yang hanya diam saja tapi melihat ke arah kalian. jadinya aku berasumsi mereka ingin menjebak kita dan membuat squad kita kacau. untuk mencegahnya, aku membangun base di dekat mereka untuk mencegah serangan mereka sebelum aku menarik perhatian grup titan." jelasku

"maksudmu, jika kau tidak membangun base, para titan yang berada diutara dan diselatan posisi kita akan menyerang tiba-tiba ?" tanya eld

"ya kak." kataku pendek

"wow hebat sekali lucien, instingmu benar-benar luar biasa !" seru petra

"terima kasih kak."

"petra benar. jika kau tidak membangunnya, kemungkinan kita akan benar-benar kacau." kata gunther

aku hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan pulang.

kita akhirnya kembali di headquarter

**1 jam kemudian...**

sesampainya di headquarter...

squadnya levi disuruh berlatih, sementara levi membuat laporan.

aku diperbolehkan kembali ke squad hanji.

ini masih sore... aku harus bergegas memberikan tanaman ini.

aku segera kembali ke rumah sakit militer dan memberikan tanaman itu ke perawat.

"suster, ini tanaman nya." kataku

perawat itu melihatnya dan terkejut senang.

"terima kasih ya nak, sekarang kita bisa membantu tentara itu." kata perawat itu.

aku hanya tersenyum

lalu christa datang ke aku.

"lucien, bagaimana obatnya ?" tanya christa

"sudah aman. sekarang kau tolong dia, sementara aku harus kembali ke headquarter." kataku

"benarkah ?! terima kasih sekali lucien." kata christa

dia segera pergi membantu perawat, sementara aku kembali ke headquarter.

sesampainya di headquarter, aku segera membereskan ODMku.

ODMnya sangat bagus...

sekarang tinggal mau aku modifikasi apa ya ????

mungkin lain kali saja deh.

aku segera berlatih, lalu tidur.

**Besok**

aku bangun pagi dan berlatih.

saat sudah selesai berlatih, aku mandi dan memakai seragam jubah scout.

aku pergi di rumah sakit militer untuk melihat keadaan prajurit itu.

sesampainya disana, aku melihat christa berbicara dengan perawat itu.

"permisi, bagaimana keadaan prajurit itu ?" tanyaku

"dia baik-baik saja. dia sekarang sudah bisa berjalan dari tempat tidurnya." kata perawat itu

"baguslah..."

"itu melegakan sekali !!" seru christa

"oh ya...prajurit itu ingin menemui kalian sendiri. sebaiknya kalian pergi ke dia." kata perawat itu

kami mengangguk dan segera pergi ke tempat prajurit itu.

sesampainya disana, kami melihat prajurit itu bersama istri dan anaknya menunggu kita.

"terima kasih ke kalian, berkat kalian aku tidak sampai meninggal." kata prajurit itu

"ya, saya sangat berterima kasih karena meresikokan nyawamu untuk menyelamatkan suami saya." kata ibu itu sambil menangis terharu.

aku hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk hormat ke dia.

lalu anaknya berada dibelakangku sambil bersembunyi di jubahku. dia memeluk aku dari belakang.

"terima kasih kak !!! suatu saat, aku ingin menjadi prajurit yang hebat seperti kakak !!" seru anak itu senang.

entah kenapa saat aku melihat anak itu, aku melihat diriku waktu kecil.

aku tersenyum dan melepas jubahku, lalu aku memakaikannya ke dia.

anak itu terkejut dan senang saat dia kuberikan jubah scout.

"jadilah kuat nak, suatu saat kau akan merubah dunia ini menjadi lebih baik." kataku sambil hormat ke dia.

anak itu membalas hormatku.


	12. Daily 12

**Daily Life of Lucien in Scout part 3**

**Seminggu Sebelum ekspedisi ke 57.**

kita para cadet diberi kesempatan libur 2 hari karena mulai lusa kita akan berlatih untuk ekspedisi ke 57.

karena ada kesempatan libur, aku dan jean memutuskan ke rumahnya jean karena janjiku dulu waktu dipelatihan.

kita akan melakukan ekspedisi ke 57 minggu depan, jadinya kita memutuskan bertemu keluarga dulu.

selama diperjalanan jean hanya diam saja.

"hey jean, kenapa diam saja ?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke rumahnya jean.

"aku...hanya merasa aneh saja." kata jean

aku hanya menatap dia dengan datar.

"apanya yang aneh ? kau kembali ke rumah mu sendiri." kataku

"ini rumit..." balas jean

aku hanya tersenyum.

"ceritakan saja saat kau sudah siap." kataku

kita berjalan terus sampai di gerbang dalam trost.

kita sampai dirumahnya jean.

rumahnya jean tidak terlalu ada kerusakan karena waktu penyerangan distrik trost, rumahnya berada di dekat gerbang dalam.

saat mau masuk, awalnya jean langsung masuk.

aku langsung mencegahnya.

"hey jean, ketuk pintunya dulu."

jean awalnya ragu dan mengetuk pintunya.

tidak berapa lama kemudian, ada wanita yang agak gendut dan rambut terikat membuka pintu dari dalam.

dia langsung terkejut melihat kami.

"jeannie, apa itu kau ?" tanyanya

"ya ibu, aku pulang." kata jean

"ya ampun, jeannie telah pulang !" seru ibunya dengan senang sambil memeluk jean dengan erat.

"ibu hentikan itu !" seru jean tidak nyaman

aku hanya tersenyum melihat dia bersama ibunya senang.

tapi...

aku merindukan orang tuaku...

"jeannie, siapa yang kau bawa ini ?" tanya ibunya jean

"oh, ini adalah temanku." kata jean

aku langsung membungkuk untuk menghormati dia

"saya adalah temannya jean, nama saya lucien wolfe." kataku

"wow kau memiliki teman seorang komandan !! ibu sangat bangga kepada kamu nak !!"

aku cukup kaget mendengarnya.

hm...rasanya kabar kalau aku berhasil merebut distrik trost sudah tersebar bahkan ke para warga.

"ibu, jangan keras-keras !" kata jean merona malu

"ini hari yang menyenangkan !! ayo masuk nak lucien." kata ibunya jean

kitapun masuk kedalam rumahnya jean.

didalam rumahnya cukup kotor, bahkan beberapa perabotan berantakan

"maafkan aku atas kekacauan ini lucien. jika aku tahu kalian akan datang, aku pasti sudah membereskan semuanya." kata ibunya jean

"tidak masalah bibi. tolong biarkan aku dan jean membantumu membereskan ini."

jean langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"wahh anak yang baik, tentu saja kau boleh membantuku. aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian." kata ibunya jean

"tidak ibu, kau tidak perlu..." kata jean tapi aku memotongnya dengan menginjak kakinya.

ibunya jean tersenyum melihat kita lalu pergi ke dapur.

"lucien, apa maksudnya itu ?" tanya jean

"sudahlah, ayo bantu ibumu. aku tidak tahan melihat tempat ini berantakan seperti ini."

"baiklah." kata jean malas

kita akhirnya membersihkan rumahnya jean dari debu dan yang lain.

"hey lucien." kata jean

"apa ?"

"kau sekarang kok suka bersih-bersih ?" tanya jean

"hm...mungkin karena aku sering dilatih kapten levi bersih-bersih markas."

"oh..." kata jean

akhirnya setelah 1 jam, kita berhasil membersihkan lantai bawah.

aku lalu memutuskan naik tangga untuk membersihkan lantai 2.

"tunggu lucien !" seru jean

"apa ?"

"...kamarku...dilantai dua." kata jean malu

"lalu ?." tanyaku sambil naik tangga lagi.

"tunggu jangan kesana !" seru jean menahan tanganku

"kenapa memangnya ?" tanyaku bingung dengan tingkahnya

"kamarku penuh dengan sampah." kata jean menunduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"jangan bodoh jean, disini justru lebih parah." kataku

"baiklah kau menang..." kata jean yang kalah berargumen dengan aku

"kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana bersama." kataku meminggirkan diri agar jean duluan ke kamar

kita berdua naik kamar dan melihat sebuah ruangan dengan tempat tidur, meja gambar dan setumpuk kertas.

"aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau bersih keras menyembunyikan ini ?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"erm...sebenarnya aku tidak memperbolehkan orang lain masuk, bahkan ibuku sendiri." kata jean

aku memperhatikan sekeliling dan mengecek sebuah tumpukan kertas.

"kertas apa ini ?" tanyaku

"jangan dilihat !" seru jean

aku lalu diam dan mencoba menebak-nebak

"kau pasti suka menggambar ya ?" tanyaku

"hehh ?! kok kau bisa tahu ?" tanya jean

aku menghela nafas dan menjawabnya.

"kau memiliki meja gambar dan tumpukan kertas. itu sudah sangat jelas." kataku

"yahh kau benar..." kata jean malu

aku mendengus dan berkata

"ayo bersihkan ini, setelah itu aku ingin melihat gambar-gambarmu." kataku

"baiklah..." kata jean

akhirnya kita membersihkan tempat tidurnya jean hingga selesai.

setelah selesai, jean memberikan setumpuk kertas gambarnya ke aku untuk dilihat-lihat.

dikertas itu banyak gambar yang menakjubkan. pemandangan alam, kota, dan sebagainya.

sampai aku menemukan satu gambar yang cukup menarik.

gambar seotang gadis yang mirip sekali dengan mikasa.

"siapa gadis ini ?" tanyaku

jean langsung memerah wajahnya saat aku bertanya seperti itu.

"itu sebuah gadis imajinasiku..." kata jean malu

"wajahnya mirip sekali dengan mikasa...apa kau pernah bertemu dengan dia ?" tanyaku

jean diam menahan malu.

"sebenarnya tidak...aku menggambar ini karena dimiliter aku berharap bisa bertemu pacar idealku." kata jean

aku terdiam mengingat-ingat kenapa jean waktu pelatihan militer sering bertingkah beda saat didekat mikasa.

"oh...pantas saja kau waktu pelatihan militer sering bertingkah berbeda saat didekat mikasa." kataku tenang

tiba-tiba hening...

"hei, tolong jangan disebarkan ke semuanya ya. aku tidak mau mereka tahu kalau aku suka mikasa." kata jean malu

aku hanya tersenyum.

"jangan khawatir. bagi aku itu wajar kau menyukai seseorang." kataku

saat diam, pintu kamar jean terbuka.

"jeannie, lucien. makan siang sudah siap, segeralah turun." kata ibunya jean

"baiklah ibu." kata jean patuh

ibunya jean tersenyum lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

"ayo lucien kita makan siang." ajak jean

"ayo, tapi bereskan ini dulu." kataku sambil membereskan kertas-kertas

kita membereskan kertas-kertas tadi dan bergabung dengan ibunya jean untuk makan siang.

sambil makan siang kami berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. mulai dari masa kecilnya jean, pelatihan sampai waktu penyerangan trost.

hari sudah sore, kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke barak.

"terima kasih ya sudah berkunjung jeannie dan lucien." kata ibunya jean

"terima kasih juga bibi atas makan siangnya." kataku dengan sopan

"ibu aku kembali dulu." kata jean

"sampai jumpa jeannie." kata ibunya jean

"ibu, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu." kata jean tidak nyaman

kami pamit dan pergi dari distrik trost menuju ke barak kembali

"lihat kan jean, apa susahnya kau berkunjung ke rumahmu sendiri." kataku

"kau benar...terima kasih ya lucien." kata jean

"kenapa ?" tanyaku bingung

"untuk menjadi sahabatku." kata jean

"yeah..."

kita akhirnya sampai dibarak untuk hari besok

**Besok...**

aku bangun dan melakukan rutinitias harianku seperti biasa.

barak ini sedikit lebih ramai sejak teman-temanku datang.

hari ini mau apa ya ??

mungkin jalan-jalan saja.

saat aku mau pergi ke kandang kuda, aku bertemu dengan eren.

"hey lucien !" seru eren

aku menoleh dan melambaikan tangan

"hay juga, kau mau kemana ?" tanyaku

"ke distrik trost. kapten menyuruh aku membeli sesuatu." kata eren

"aku ikut, kebetulan aku bosan dimarkas." kataku

kita akhirnya berangkat bersama ke distrik trost.

selama 45 menit kami segera berbelanja agar sampai di barak dengan cepat.

saat kami belanja, kami mendengar suara dibelakang kami.

"hey, apa itu eren jaeger ? manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi titan ?"

aku segera menoleh dan melirik prajurit garrison laki-laki dan perempuan berbicara.

"jadi monster itu yang menjadi harapan manusia ? bagaimana bisa dia dibiarkan dijalanan seperti ini, bukannya itu berbahaya ?" tanya yang laki-laki.

cih...benar-benar tidak tahu berterima kasih.

jika bukan karena kekuatannya eren, mungkin distrik ini dan kalian semua akan tewas !

eren juga menoleh dan melirik mereka.

eren terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

mereka...

"diamlah ! jika dia marah, dia mungkin akan berubah menjadi titan !" bisik yang perempuan

kami langsung berjalan ke arah mereka.

prajurit itu terkejut melihat kami.

"kalian mendengar kita ?" tanya yang laki dengan keringat dingin

"menurutmu ?" tanyaku balik dengan wajah datar

mereka langsung kebingungan

"jika bukan karena temanku, mungkin distrik ini sudah hancur." kataku

"oh ya ? terus bagaimana pendapatmu dengan orang yang bisa berubah menjadi titan ?" balasnya dengan nada mengejek

aku langsung terkejut dan murka dalam hati melihat kelakukan mereka.

"biasa saja." kataku dengan nada dingin

mereka langsung berkeringat dingin dengan reaksiku yang sangat berbeda dan dingin.

eren langsung menenangkan aku.

"sudahlah lucien, jangan membuang waktu untuk orang seperti mereka." kata eren

akhirnya kita pergi dari mereka.

saat berjalan ke barak, eren bertanya ke aku.

"hey lucien, menurutmu aku ini apa ?" tanya eren sedih.

aku menoleh ke dia dan menjawabnya

"saudara seperjuangan." kataku

eren langsung shock dengan jawabanku

"benarkah ?" tanya eren

"kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu merebut rumah kita." kataku tenang

eren langsung tersenyum

"terima kasih...entah kenapa saat kau mengatakan itu, aku merasa tenang." kata eren

aku hanya tersenyum

"hey eren." kataku

"apa lucien ?" tanya eren

"ingatlah ini, jangan pedulikan apa kata orang. kita punya tujuan sendiri dan kita akan terus maju untuk mendapatkan itu." kataku

"ya kau benar !! kita akan menghabisi semua titan diluar sana !" kata eren

aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.


	13. Public Information Scout and Garrison

**Public Information About ****Scout Garrison**

**Scout Regiment**

Scout Regiment adalah salah satu militer yang bertugas merebut teritori manusia yang diambil oleh titan

regiment ini adalah regiment dengan jumlah paling sedikit karena tingkat kematian paling tinggi.

regiment ini berlambangkan sayap kebebasan dan dipimpin oleh Erwin Smith

**Erwin Smith**

Komandan Scout Regiment ke 13. dia adalah salah satu komandan terbaik dalam sejarah manusia.

Erwin selalu mempersiapkan keputusan yang sangat hebat dan kejam. dia tidak peduli betapa kejamnya dia, asal itu membawa manusia menang melawan titan.

Dia juga mencetuskan "Formasi Jarak Jauh" yang cukup menekan angka kematian para scout.

**Hange Zoe**

Komandan Seksi Penelitian di scout regiment. salah satu aset berharga yang dimiliki erwin.

dia merupakan petarung yang hebat dan sangat cerdas. tetapi dia memiliki obsesi yang berlebihan terhadap menangkap dan meneliti titan.

dia sangat perhitungan dalam mengambil keputusan. tapi jika sudah menyangkut soal penelitian dan penangkapan titan, dia bisa sangat ceroboh dan membahayakan diri.

**Levi Ackerman**

Letnan Scout Regiment, dia memimpin pasukan khusus yang disebut squad levi.

Anggota squad levi adalah anggota elit yang dipilih dan dilatih secara langsung oleh levi.

Kemampuan bertarungnya yang hebat membuat dia dijuluki "Tentara Terkuat Umat Manusia". Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa kekuatannya levi setara seluruh barikade tentara manusia.

Dia sering berbicara cukup kasar dan terkesan tumpul. walau begitu, dia memiliki perasaan yang kuat dalam bertugas.

dia memiliki kebiasaan aneh yaitu selalu bersih-bersih.

**Miche Zacharius**

Komandan Seksi dalam scout regiment. kemampuan bertarungnya terkuat kedua setelah levi, membuat dia sering dipercayakan oleh erwin.

dia memiliki indra penciuman yang kuat. dia bisa mendeteksi titan yang cukup jauh dengan penciumannya yang hebat.

**Squad Levi**

julukan dari squad operasi yang dipimpin oleh levi sendiri.

squad ini merupakan squad yang paling terkenal diantara para scout.

anggota squad ini dipilih dan dilatih langsung oleh levi.

anggota squad ini memiliki rekor membunuh dan bantuan membunuh yang paling banyak.

anggota squad ini terdiri dari eld gin, gunther schultz, petra ral, ouro bozad.

**Eld Gin**

salah satu anggota dari squad levi. dia merupakan wakil komandan squad disaat levi tidak ada.

sama seperti marco, dia tidak fokus dalam rekor individual. dia percaya bahwa kerja sama tim itu diatas segalanya.

**Gunther Schultz**

Anggota squad levi. dia sangat mempercayai levi dan komandan erwin, dan selalu mematuhi perintah mereka.

prajurit paling serius, diantara semua squad levi.

**Petra Ral**

satu-satunya wanita dalam squad levi. dia merupakan pemegang rekor bantuan membunuh paling banyak di squad.

dia dan ouro selalu berdebat dalam hal kecil.

**Ouro Bozad**

salah satu anggota squad levi yang memiliki rekor membunuh terbanyak.

dia selalu meniru levi dari cara berpakaian hingga cara bicara yang membuat levi sendiri tidak nyaman

**Squad Hanji**

Squad hanji atau squad penelitian adalah squad yang bertugas meneliti, membuat dan menciptakan.

mereka meneliti perilaku dan kebiasaan titan, hingga menciptakan peralatan canggih untuk membantu manusia melawan titan.

anggota terkenal dari squad ini adalah Lucien Wolfe dan Moblit Berner.

**Moblit Berner**

salah satu dari anggota squad hanji yang bertindak sebagai wakil komandan squad dan penjaganya hanji

dia selalu menjaga hanji jika perilakunya liar saat bertemu dengan titan.

kadang dia juga menjaga lucien jika dia terlalu brutal dalam melawan titan.

**Squad Miche**

Squad Miche atau squad mata-mata adalah squad yang bertugas mengamati dan mengawasi pergerakan titan dari segala arah.

anggota squad ini adalah Nanaba dan Gelgar

**Nanaba**

Salah satu anggota dari squad miche.

dia bersama dengan gelgar dan miche selalu bekerja sama dengan baik dalam menjalankan misi.

dia selalu memberikan instruksi yang jelas bahkan dengan situasi yang genting.

**Gelgar**

Anggota squad miche. tidak seperti nanaba yang cenderung tenang, gelgar orang yang pemberani dalam menghadapi segala rintangan.

dia berpengalaman dalam membunuh titan dan menyelesaikan misi.

**Garrison Regiment**

Regiment yang bertugas untuk menjaga dinding agar tidak diserang oleh titan.

regiment ini adalah regiment dengan anggota terbanyak.

selain menjaga dinding, regiment ini juga menyiapkan meriam untuk menyerang titan yang berusaha mendekat dinding.

regiment ini berlambangkan bunga mawar dan di pimpin oleh dot pyxis

**Dot Pyxis**

Komandan Garrison yang menjaga didaerah selatan. Jendral darius mempercayai dia untuk menjaga dinding rose yang merupakan pertahanan vital umat manusia

Memiliki kepemimpinan yang hebat dan otak yang cerdas. tetapi dia juga sangat eksentrik.

dia sangat menyukai minuman beralkohol dan membawa botolnya kemana-mana, bahkan saat memerintah di garis depan.

**Kitz Woermann**

kapten garrison regiment yang diposisikan di trost.

walau dia adalah prajurityang berdedikasi, dia orang yang gelisah dan ramah.

ketika kemampuan eren berubah menjadi titan muncul, kitz langsung mengganggapnya sebagai musuh manusia.

awalnya dia mau mengekskusi anak itu, tapi untung dicegah oleh temannya eren yaitu lucien.

**Ian Dietrich**

Prajurit garrison soldier dan pemimpin squad elit.

ian memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dan pengambilan keputusan dengan kepala dingin.

dia sangat dipercaya oleh komandan pyxis

**Rico Brzenska**

salah satu anggota squad elit.

dia orang yang siap mengambil keputusan yang kejam jika situasinya memaksa.

**Mitabi Jarnach**

Anggota Squad elit bersama dengan rico dan ian.

walau banyak bicara, dia orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab.


	14. Daily 14

**Daily Life as Commander Scout.**

**Author note : untuk chapter-chapter kedepannya saya menulis kehidupan lucien setelah dinding maria terebut dan jadi komandan scout.**

**maaf untuk daily life sebelum merebut wall maria sudah saya tulis di fanfic "the New Beginning".**

**Beberapa character OOC**

**sekian itu saja**

* * *

**Scout Regiment Squad Remake**

**seminggu ****setelah dinding maria terebut.**

sudah seminggu sejak kita merebut dinding maria. aku memanggil para petinggi untuk mendiskusikan agenda scout kedepan, banyaknya prajurit yang masuk ke scout dan perubahan squad pasca tergantikannya komandan erwin dengan aku.

para petinggi lama dan baru sudah datang ke kantorku.

sekarang kita rapat untuk membahas beberapa masalah dan agenda kedepan.

"selamat pagi semuanya, sekarang kita akan rapat untuk agenda scout kedepan, banyaknya pasukan yang ikut scout dan perubahan yang lain."

"baiklah." jawab erwin

"okay...sekarang kita akan membahas agenda scout. saya merencanakan bahwa kedepannya kita akan menghabisi titan didaerah dinding maria dulu sebelum kita melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding maria. sebelum aku melanjutkan rencana kedepan, apakah ada usul lain atau yang perlu ditanyakan ?"

semuanya terdiam lalu eld mengangkat tangan

"silakan kapten eld."

"lucien, maksudku komandan. kenapa kita harus menghabisi titan didaerah dinding maria ? bukannya kita bisa langsung melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding ?" tanya eld

"awalnya aku juga memikirkan itu, tapi aku teringat suatu hal. ingat waktu kita ekspedisi merebut dinding maria ?" tanyaku

eld mengangguk

"nah waktu perjalanan ke dinding maria, formasi dibagian kiri pasukan utama hampir berantakan karena munculnya titan. disitulah aku berasumsi walau dinding maria berhasil ditutup, masih ada titan yang ada didalamnya. jadinya kita perlu menghabisi itu dulu dan kita bisa lanjut keluar dinding."

eld mengangguk dan semuanya juga ikut mengangguk.

"baiklah, mayor hanji aku tanya sesuatu."

"silakan komandan." jawab hanji

"apakah jaring penahan titan masih ada ?"

"ya, untuk apa itu ?" tanya hanji

"kita menghabisi titan tidak untuk membunuhnya, tetapi kita akan rubah mereka menjadi manusia kembali."

semuanya langsung terkejut

lalu miche mengangkat tangan.

"silakan mayor miche."

"permisi komandan, apakah bisa kita merubah titan menjadi manusia kembali ?" tanya miche

"ya, aku membaca jurnal milik ayahnya eren dan mendapatkan informasi bahwa kekuatan titanku bisa merubah para titan menjadi manusia kembali. walau aku belum mengeceknya, tapi aku sudah siap rencana cadangan jika kekuatan titanku tidak bekerja."

semuanya mengangguk lagi.

"baiklah untuk pembahasan selanjutnya, perubahan scout."

semuanya bersiap mendengarkan lagi

"pasca kita berhasil merebut dinding maria, scout mendapatkan tambahan personel sebanyak 137 orang termasuk dengan annie dan bertholdt. untuk itu saya akan merubah scout sedikit untuk hal itu."

"pertama untuk squad levi perannya tetap yaitu pasukan pembersih titan. ada perubahan anggota yaitu armin akan keluar dari squad levi dan akan diposisikan di squad baru, jean akan menggantikanku sebagai wakil squad levi dan penambahan anggota baru yaitu bertholdt hoover, dia akan menggantikan posisi armin. itu saja dari squad levi."

"aku mengerti komandan." kata levi

"untuk squad miche. peran squad miche yaitu tetap sebagai pasukan recon. ada penambahan anggota saja dari squad miche yaitu floch foster, annie leonhard dan thomas wagner."

"baiklah." kata miche

"untuk squad hanji perannya tetap yaitu penelitian dan pengembangan senjata baru. ada penambahan anggota sebanyak 10 orang. ini data mereka mayor." kataku sambil memberikan 10 kertas data prajurit baru

"baikah lucien !" seru hanji

"baiklah sekarang aku akan membentuk squad baru yaitu squad erwin dan squad eld."

"squad erwin sebagai squad strategi. tugas squad ini selain mengatur strategi, squad ini akan mempunyai tugas khusus untuk strategi pembasmian titan dinding maria nanti. untuk sementara armin arlert dan marco bott akan menjadi anggota, untuk penambahan anggota lain akan saya beritahu lagi."

"baiklah lucien." kata erwin

"baiklah untuk squad eld akan berperan sebagai pasukan gerak cepat. pasukan ini bertugas untuk penyampaian pesan dan pembantu pertarungan. squad ini beranggotakan gunther schultz, ouro bozad dan petral ral. ada tambahan anggota baru sebanyak 15 buah. ini data mereka kapten." kataku sambil memberikan 15 data prajurit baru

"aku mengerti komandan." kata eld

"untuk perubahan squad hanya itu saja. sekarang topik selanjutnya, kualitas anggota baru. 137 anggota baru yang bergabung ke scout kebanyakan berasal dari polisi militer dan garrison. dan beberapa anggota itu berasal dari pelatihan utara jadinya pengalaman bertempur mereka masih belum cukup untuk masuk scout."

aku mengambil nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan

"aku ingin bertanya ke kalian semua. berapa lama waktu yang efektif untuk melatih anggota militer baru scout agar kualitas mereka siap untuk ekspedisi kedepan ?" tanyaku

semuanya berdiskusi dan hanji mengangkat tangannya

"menurut saya 1 bulan seharusnya cukup lucien." kata hanji

"baiklah 1 bulan. ada usul lain ?" tanyaku

semuanya berdiskusi lagi dan menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"baiklah, kalau begitu. semua petinggi yang disini aku minta anggota veteran kalian untuk melatih para anggota baru tentang kemampuan dan tugas mereka menjadi scout selama 1 bulan. aku harap ekspedisi selanjutnya akan menekan angka kematian secara signifikan. fase latihan bisa dimulai besok."

"aku mengerti komandan." kata miche

"baiklah rapat sudah selesai. jika ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran, silakan datang ke kantor saya."

semuanya mengangguk

"baiklah kapten eld dapat bubar dahulu. yang lain tetap disini sebentar karena ada pengumuman."

eld langsung hormat ke aku dan pergi dari ruangan

"baiklah, 4 hari kedepan kita akan pergi ke mitras untuk dinobatan oleh ratu historia. letnan levi, tolong beritahu eren, mikasa, armin dan jean tentang penobatan itu."

"aku mengerti." kata levi

"cuma itu saja pengumumannya, kalian dapat bubar."

mereka hormat ke aku lalu bubar.

setelah mereka bubar, aku segera membereskan kertas-kertas dan membersihkan ruangan rapat sebelum ke kantor pribadi.

setelah 30 menit, aku ke kantorku.

diperjalanan banyak anggota baru dan scout lama yang menyapa dan hormat ke aku.

aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk ke mereka sambil terus berjalan ke kantor pribadiku.

kadang aku melihat headquarter scout yang baru ini.

headquarter yang jauh lebih luas dan lebih banyak fasilitas dibandingkan sebelumnya.

yah terima kasih atas kerja keras para scout dalam merebut dinding maria, kita dihadiahkan oleh para petinggi militer dan ratu historia headquarter ini.

omong-omong soal fasilitas...

mungkin aku akan mencatat apa yang kurang dari headquarter ini

saat diperjalanan aku bertemu kakakku

"hai lucien !" seru bertholdt.

aku hanya menoleh dan melihat dia berlari ke arahku sambil telanjang dada

"hai kak." kataku sambil jalan lagi

bertholdt lalu ada disampingku dan memelukku dari belakang

saat dia memelukku, tiba-tiba aku langsung mual.

astaga apa yang dilakukan kakakku hingga punya aroma badan yang membuat aku ingin muntah ?

"hei kenapa diam saja, apa ada masalah di rapat ?" tanya bertholdt ramah

"kak, singkirkan tanganmu dulu."

"kenapa ? kau tidak suka dipeluk oleh kakakmu yang manis ini ?" tanya bertholdt dengan menyeringai sambil tetap memelukku.

entah kenapa kakaku agak sedikit abnormal daripada waktu dicadet dulu.

apakah ini efek aku menghajar dia dulu sehingga otaknya juga ikut bermasalah ?

"kak, aku tidak masalah kalau dipeluk oleh kamu. tapi aroma badanmu itu yang bikin aku ingin mati saja." kataku

"benarkah ? ini aroma maskulin dan kejantanan tahu." kata bertholdt sambil beracak pinggang

kepalaku langsung pusing mendengarnya

"kau jorok sekali kak." kataku sambil terus jalan ke kantor komandan

"tunggu lucien ! aku ikut denganmu !" seru bertholdt

"mandi dulu sebelum ke kantorku !" seruku balik

akhirnya sampai dikantorku.

"astaga kau cepat sekali lucien." kata bertholdt dibelakangku

"kak kau tidak mandi dulu ?" tanyaku sambil menahan mual

"nanti saja...aku masih mau latihan lagi." kata bertholdt malas

aku hanya menghela nafas.

lalu aku teringat sesuatu...

"oi kak, kau lupa aku ini komandan ?" tanyaku

"tentu saja tidak...kenapa ?" tanyanya balik

"kenapa tidak hormat ke aku ?" tanyaku

bertholdt hanya menyeringai

"tidak perlu...walau kau komandan, tapi kau kan tetap adikku." katanya santai

"tapi kak...ah lupakan."

"tenang saja, kalau saat misi aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti komandan." katanya

aku menghela nafas lagi

"ya sudah...tolong bantu aku beres-beres ini kak." pintaku

"dengan senang hati..." kata bertholdt

aku dan kakakku membereskan setiap ruangan dan kertas-kertas dokumen yang sekalian juga aku serahkan ke jendral darius untuk agenda scout kedepan.

saat sudah selesai, bertholdt memanggilku

"hey lucien." panggil bertholdt

"ada apa ?" tanyaku

"nanti aku akan diposisikan dimana ?" tanya bertholdt sambil mengipasi dirinya

"squad levi." jawabku pendek

"oh..." katanya

saat sedang bicara ada suara ketukan pintu.

"masuk !" seruku

lalu hanji membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kantorku.

"permisi komandan."

dia hormat dan aku menganggukan kepalaku

"ada apa mayor ?"

hanji lalu menyerahkan sekitar 6 lembar data prajurit baru

"ini komandan, beberapa prajurit ini saya lebih menyarankan masuk di squadnya erwin. karena mereka kepemimpinannya sangat bagus. itu dari squad saya dan squadnya eld." lapor hanji

aku mengambil 6 lembar data prajurit dan mengeceknya

"benarkah ? mungkin aku harus lebih teliti lagi. terima kasih atas masukannya mayor." kataku ramah

"tidak masalah. omong-omong apa yang dilakukan kakakmu disini ?" tanya hanji melihat bertholdt

"biasa, kunjungan. mungkin kakakku ingin bergabung dengan mayor untuk eksperimen titan kolosal." kataku santai

"benarkah ?!" seru hanji senang

"ehhh ?! tidak perlu mayor !" seru bertholdt menolak

"yahhh padahal aku ingin melakukannya." kata hanji sedikit kecewa

"mayor aku hampir lupa. mayor juga membantu squadnya erwin dalam menyusun strategi selain di squad penelitian." kataku

"ohh...kenapa lucien ?" tanya hanji

"karena kalian berdua selalu memiliki strategi yang sangat hebat dan mengesankan. itulah alasan aku meminta mayor hanji juga membantu squad strategi." kataku

"begitu ya...baiklah !" seru hanji

"mungkin untuk itu saja mayor."

mayor hanji lalu hormat dan meninggalkan aku dan kakakku.

"hey jangan jadikan aku eksperimennya mayor hanji lucien." kata kakakku sebal

"kenapa kak ? mungkin dari eksperimen itu bisa menjawab kenapa posisi tidur kakak selalu aneh." kataku santai

"adik yang pintar...sini akan kuberitahu jawabannya." kata bertholdt sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"aduh kak !" seruku sambil berusaha melepas tangan kakakku dari pipiku

"kenapa kok adik kakak yang menggemaskan menjadi seperti ini." kata bertholdt seolah-oleh gemas dengan wajahku

"sudah kak ! kau merusak wajahku !" seruku

akhirnya kakakku melepaskan cubitannya

"nahhh masih ingin menggoda kakak ?" tanya bertholdt sambil menyeringai

"tidak deh kak." kataku sambil nafas tersenggah-senggah

lalu kakakku memelukku

"lucien...aku akan terus menjagamu." kata bertholdt pelan

aku terdiam sebentar lalu memeluknya kembali

"terima kasih kak..." kataku

lalu kita melepaskan pelukan kita

"kak sampai kapan kau akan terus telanjang dada ?" tanyaku

"oh ya...aku akan kembali latihan fisik lagi. kau mau kemana ?" tanya bertholdt

"aku akan menemui mayor erwin tentang anggota baru ini." kataku sambil menunjukan 6 lembar yang diberikan hanji

kita keluar dari kantorku.

setelah aku menguncinya, aku memberikan tulisan "komandan sedang pergi, tinggalkan pesan dan laporan di kotak disebelah pintu."

"ya sudah, aku duluan. jaga diri ya lucien." kata bertholdt sambil berlari untuk latihan lagi

"ya kak."

aku hanya tersenyum melihat kakakku sangat bersemangat seperti waktu kecil

...

lupakan, segera temui erwin untuk anggota baru ini.

**Kantornya Erwin**

aku mengetuk pintu

"masuk !" seru dari dalam

aku membuka pintu dan melihat marco sedang mengurus dokumen.

"oh komandan lucien !" seru marco sambil berdiri dan hormat ke aku

aku mengangguk

"ada apa komandan datang kesini ?" tanya marco

"sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu mayor erwin soal tambahan anggota baru. omong-omong dimana dia ?" tanyaku

"dia sedang menjemput armin." jawab marco

"ohhh...kalau begitu, ini anggota tambahan untuk squad strategi." kataku sambil menyerahkan data prajurit yang diberikan hanji

marco menerima data tersebut dan membacanya.

"komandan." panggil marco

"hm ?"

"untuk anggota squad ini, apa yang akan kita latih ke mereka ?" tanya marco

"selain latihan ODM, mereka perlu dilatih soal kepemimpinan, strategi persiapan pertempuran, strategi terdesak, pengambilan keputusan dengan kepala dingin diberbagai situasi, dan kharisma." jelasku

"begitu ya komandan..." kata marco

"apa ada pertanyaan ?" tanyaku

"nanti akan kudiskusikan oleh mayor erwin." jawab marco

"okay...omong-omong ada fasilitas yang kurang untuk ruangan baru squad ini ?" tanyaku mengecek fasilitas

"hm...mungkin tambahan meja sebanyak 5 buah dan rak buku. sisanya sangat sempurna." kata marco.

"okay..." kataku sambil menuliskan di note.

"marco tolong beritahukan ke mayor erwin dan armin apa yang kita bicarakan. dan juga misal ada saran atau kritik silakan ke ruangan saya." kataku sambil melangkah pergi

"siap komandan !" seru marco sambil hormat

aku pergi dari kantornya squad strategi.

selanjutnya kemana ya ?

oh ya squad gerak cepat.

**Squad Eld**

aku mengetuk pintu

"silahkan !" seru dari dalam.

aku segera masuk ke ruangan squad.

"selamat siang komandan !" seru petra sambil hormat.

aku mengangguk

"apa yang komandan lakukan disini ?" tanya gunther

"aku hanya mengecek ruangan squad yang sudah aku kembangkan. dan juga menurut kalian apa fasilitas yang kurang dari ruangan baru ini ?" tanyaku sambil menyiapkan note

"tidak ada komandan, semuanya sangat sempurna." kata petra

"syukurlah...baiklah ada pertanyaan ?"

"begini komandan, fungsi pasukan gerak cepat ini untuk apa ? lalu apa yang kita latih ke para cadet baru ini ?" tanya gunther

"fungsinya nanti akan aku jelaskan saat penjelasan strategi ekspedisi. hal yang perlu dilatih adalah penggunaan ODM dengan cepat dan gesit, latihan pengedaraan kuda dengan cepat, dan bertarung melawan titan." jelasku

"okay aku mengerti." kata gunther

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu." kataku sambil pamit

waktunya di squad penelitian.

**Squad Penelitian**

aku masuk ke laboratorium hanji

"halo komandan !" seru hanji

"halo mayor, bagaimana laboratorium yang baru ini ?" tanyaku

"ini sangat sempurna ! ohhh aku tidak percaya ini kau mengembangkan laboratoriumku !" seru hanji sangat senang

"tentu saja mayor, kita tidak tahu musuh yg ada diluar dinding nanti jadinya aku putuskan mengembangan teknologi juga. omong-omong ada yang kurang dari fasilitas ini ?" tanyaku

"untuk saat ini tidak ada lucien." kata hanji

"baiklah." kataku sambil bersiap untuk pergi

"lucien, sebagai komandan kau ingin aku mengembangkan apa ?" tanya hanji sebelum aku pergi

"hm..."

apa ya yang bagus untuk dikembangkan...

mungkin...

"mayor, bagaimana kita membuat senjata anti personel ? rencanaku, senjata ini akan sangat bagus untuk masa depan. baik untuk membunuh titan atau manusia." kataku

"wah ! kau benar-benar cerdas komandan ! mungkin besok aku akan memberitahu para anggota baru ini !" seru hanji sambil pergi

baiklah squad penelitian selesai...

waktunya ke squadnya levi

aku segera mengambil kudaku dan pergi ke tempat para squad levi.

**Former Headquarter Scout**

saat sudah sampai, aku segera memarkirkan kudaku

terdengar dari luar kalau ada keributan dalam markas.

apa yang mereka lakukan ?

aku jalan dan mengetuk pintunya

"permisi boleh saya masuk ?"

tidak ada respon...hanya saja keributan itu masih terdengar.

aku putuskan membuka pintunya

saat aku membuka pintu, ada seember air menyiramku dari atas dan ember tersebut menutupi kepalaku.

basah semua deh...

"astaga komandan !" seru jean

"apa ?!" seru sasha

"lucien !" seru bertholdt

"rasanya kita akan dalam masalah." kata eren

"conny, aku harap kau siap dihukum oleh komandan." kata mikasa

"sial, sial, sial !" seru conny

aku segera melepaskan ember yang ada dikepalaku dan menatap mereka

mereka hanya melihatku dengan wajah ketakutan.

"aku tanya...apa yang kurang dari fasilitas tempat ini ?" tanyaku seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi

semuanya hanya diam tidak bereaksi sedikitpun

"hei jangan diam saja !" seruku

"tidak ada komandan !" seru sasha ketakutan.

"ya sudah..." kataku sambil bersiap untuk pergi

mereka hanya menatapku dengan bingung

sebelum aku pergi, aku menatap mereka.

"conny besok segera kekandang kuda pagi." perintahku

"baiklah komandan..." kata conny ketakutan

aku segera mengambil kudaku dan kembali ke markas.

**POV umum**

sementara para squad levi hanya terdiam takut melihat lucien yang pergi dari hadapan mereka

"mampuslah kau conny..." kata jean menyeringai ke dia

"rasanya lucien sangat marah ke kamu." kata bertholdt menakuti dia

"mungkin kau akan dihukum lucien besok." kata sasha ikut menakuti dia

"diamlah kalian ! lucien tidak mungkin sejahat itu." kata conny berusaha tenang

"tapi conny, kau lupa kalau kau pernah dilempar lucien sejauh 3 meter hanya gara-gara kau sombong." kata eren mengingatkan

conny langsung menengguk ludah sambil ketakutan.

saat mereka sedang diam ada suara lagi.

"hoi kalian."

semuanya terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

ternyata dia adalah kapten levi yang barusan sudah bersih-bersih.

"kapten levi..." kata eren tertawa gugup

"apa yang lucu ? ruangan ini malah lebih kotor dari sebelumnya. dan kalian juga malah diam saja." omel levi

"maaf kapten." kata jean

"sebagai hukuman, bersihkan ruangan ini sampai mengkilat. dan jangan harap ada istirahat sebelum kalian menyelesaikan ini semua." kata levi sambil pergi membersihkan lagi.

akhirnya para squad levi membersihkan ruangan ini sampa hari gelap.

**Besok Lucien POV**

aku bangun pagi lalu melakukan rutinitas saat sebagai prajurit.

saat sudah selesai semua aku segera ke kandang kuda

disana aku menunggu conny sambil melihat-lihat laporan yang ditaruh para scout di kotak kemarin

setelah 15 menit, conny datang.

"hey komandan. kau mau menghukum aku apa ?" tanya conny ketakutan

aku segera menutup bukuku dan naik kuda

"cepat naik kuda dan kita akan pergi ke desamu." perintahku

conny terdiam bingung.

"cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." kataku

conny akhirnya naik kuda dan pergi bersama dengan aku ke desanya conny desa ragako.

setelah 1 jam, kita sampai didesa yang sangat hancur dan ada titan prematur disana

aku segera turun dari kuda dan berjalan di tempat titan itu menyangkut

aku segera mengeluarkan kekuatan ku.

"komandan apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya conny bingung

aku segera menyentuh kepala titan itu.

tiba-tiba titan tersebut meleleh.

"komandan !" seru conny

aku lalu masuk kedalam rumah tersebut diikuti conny dan menemukan seorang wanita tua yang tergeletak lemah

conny langsung memeluk wanita tersebut sambil menangis

"lucien apa ini ?" tanya conny

"aku baru saja menggunakan kekuatan titanku untuk mengembalikan ibumu menjadi manusia kembali." jelasku

"sekarang bawa ibumu ke klinik scout, mereka akan merawatnya. dan saat ibumu sudah sadar jangan beritahu kejadian yang terjadi barusan. aku tidak mau ibumu sampai terkena shock berat." instruksiku

conny hanya mengangguk sambil membawa ibunya naik kuda.

kita kembali ke headquarter scout.

ternyata yang dikatakan ayahnya eren benar...

kekuatanku bisa membuat titan menjadi manusia kembali.

dengan begitu...aku bisa menyelesaikan apa yang dikacaukan oleh monyet sialan itu.


	15. Our True Mission

**Our True Mission**

**Morning before go to Mitras**

Hari ini aku, para petinggi dan trio shiganshina akan pergi ke mitras untuk dinobatkan oleh ratu historia.

selain penobatan, aku juga melakukan sidang didepan para militer tentang rencana scout kedepan.

jadi pagi-pagi aku segera bangun dan mempersiapkan yang perlu aku bawa

Saat aku sedang mempersiapkan laporan dan hal-hal penting saat di mitras, ada suara ketukan pintu kantorku

"masuk !"

pintu terbuka dan eren masuk lalu hormat ke aku.

"ada apa eren datang pagi-pagi kesini ?" tanyaku bingung

"begini...bisa kita bicara secara privat ?" tanya eren dengan nada serius.

aku segera mengangguk dan menutup pintu.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan eren ?" tanyaku

"begini...soal tadi malam aku bermimpi." kata eren

eren lalu menceritakan mimpinya tadi malam.

dia bermimpi tentang ingatan masa lalu ayahnya eren. mulai dari kehidupan di marley, kehidupan keluarga bersama dengan istri pertamanya, perjumpaan dengan eren kruger, penjelasan kekuatan titan dan misi dari attack titan.

dia juga menceritakan bahwa dia melihat ayahnya berbicara dengan kruger untuk mencari anak yang bernama lucien agar bisa menyelamatkan mikasa dan armin.

saat mendengarkan ceritanya, aku langsung mematung.

"lucien ?" tanya eren

tapi aku tidak bergeming.

sambil memegang kepalaku, aku juga mengingat mimpiku.

mimpi yang diceritakan eren...sepertinya berhubungan dengan mimpiku... tapi...

apa maksudnya ?

"lucien !" seru eren

"ahh ya !" kataku baru sadar

"ada apa ? kau kelihatan sangat shock." tanya eren

aku lalu mengatur nafasku lagi dan berbicara

"eren...mimpi yang kau ceritakan ini...sepertinya berhubungan dengan mimpiku." kataku

eren langsung shock juga.

"benarkah ?" tanya eren

aku hanya mengangguk

"kemarin malam aku berada di basementmu..."

**Mimpi Tadi Malam**

aku berjalan disuatu tempat.

tempat ini sangat mirip dengan basement ayahnya eren.

saat aku melihat sekeliling, aku melihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang tertidur di meja kantornya.

aku lalu mencoba mendekat ke pria tersebut.

saat mendekat, pria tersebut terbangun dan menatap ke aku.

aku juga menatap dia, lalu aku menyadari sesuatu.

dia adalah ayahnya eren, dokter grisha.

saat kita saling bertatap muka, dia lalu bangun dan berjalan kearahku.

aku sebenarnya takut, tapi aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

lalu dia memegang kedua bahuku.

"lucien, maafkan paman karena tidak bisa menjalankan misi paman...waktu paman akan habis..." katanya

aku hanya bingung dengan kata-katanya

"anakku eren...tolong bimbing dia sebagai pewaris attack titan selanjutnya...dia akan membantumu untuk menjalankan misimu." katanya

misiku ?

apa misiku ?

kenapa eren membantuku ?

"misi kalian berdua adalah mengakhiri era kekacauan dunia ini karena kekuatan titan." katanya

aku hanya diam mematung mendengar itu.

mengakhiri era kekacauan karena kekuatan titan ?

"aku harap...anakku eren akan membantumu, dan membuat dunia yang lebih damai tanpa adanya titan..." katanya sambil menatap ke aku

aku hanya mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"terima kasih lucien...aku hanya bisa mengharapkanmu dan eren." katanya dengan memeluk aku

saat dia selesai memelukku, terdengar suara gaduh dari luar.

"waktunya telah tiba..." kata ayahnya eren sambil pergi lalu pandanganku menerang.

**Alam Nyata.**

saat aku selesai menceritakan itu, eren juga langsung shock.

"ayah..." kata eren pelan sambil memegang kepalanya.

aku hanya terdiam tidak bereaksi apapun

"lucien." panggil eren

"ha ?"

"aku tidak mengerti...apa maksud dari kedua mimpi itu ?" tanya eren bingung

"aku tidak tahu...seperti yang aku katakan, itu saling berhubungan." kataku

"berhubungan ?" tanya eren

"ya...seperti yang ditulis ayahmu di buku, attack titan memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan. jika asumsiku tidak salah, maka dia sudah tahu waktu hidupnya telah habis dan dia akan mewariskan kekuatan itu ke kamu. dia sudah melihat bahwa dimasa depan kau yang akan bertemu dengan aku." jelasku

eren lalu terkejut

"kau benar lucien...tapi yang justru membuat aku tidak mengerti adalah mimpimu itu." kata eren

aku terdiam dan mencoba mencernanya.

"aku juga tidak mengerti eren...misiku adalah mengakhiri era titan. tapi bagaimana caranya ?" tanyaku

saat kita saling berpikir, eren langsung tersentak

"lucien apa kau ingat tulisan ayahku tentang knight titan ?!" tanya eren

"yeah...dia mengatakan bahwa titanku adalah wadah dari 9 titan shifter lainnya." kataku

"itu dia...mungkin maksud ayahku adalah kau harus mengumpulkan 9 titan shifter agar kau dapat menjadi origin titan. dengan begitu kau dapat mengakhiri era titan." kata eren

"aku mengerti...jadi itu ya... dan tugasmu sebagai attack titan adalah membantuku mencari 9 titan shifter lainnya." kataku

eren lalu menatapku dan mencoba menebak

"apa mungkin..." tebak eren

"itulah tujuan kita hidup dan mempunyai kekuatan ini ?" lanjutku

saat kita masih bengong, ada suara ketukan pintu.

"kita akan diskusikan nanti." kataku sambil berseru

"masuk !"

pintu terbuka dan bertholdt ada didepan pintu kantorku

"selamat pagi lucien." katanya dengan senyuman

"selamat pagi kak. ada apa datang kesini ?" tanyaku

"aku hanya mengecekmu. aku pikir kau ketiduran dan terlambat untuk ke mitras." kata bertholdt

"aku sudah bangun daritadi, sekarang aku dibantu oleh eren menyiapkan apa yang perlu aku bawa." jelasku

"ada yang perlu aku bantu ?" tanya kakakku.

"tidak ada kak. aku hanya minta tolong jaga markas saat aku sedang pergi." pintaku

"apapun untuk adik tersayang." katanya sambil hormat

lalu dia pergi

aku mengambil semua laporan dan agenda untuk sidang nanti. setelah semua selesai, aku dan eren keluar dan pergi ke kandang kuda.

disana kami menunggu para petinggi bersama dengan armin, jean dan mikasa.

"hey lucien, bertholdt menjadi sangat berbeda sejak kalian sudah bertemu." kata eren

"itulah kakakku yang sebenarnya. bukan yang waktu kita lihat di cadet dan setelahnya." kataku

"kau benar...dia juga seperti kakak bagi aku dan teman-temanku di squad levi." kata eren

"seandainya reiner juga bersama dengan kita..." kataku tanpa sadar

eren lalu melihat ke aku dengan bingung

lalu aku memegang kepalaku dan terdiam

"lucien, kau kenapa ?" tanya eren

"entahlah eren...aku seperti merindukan hari-hari kita waktu di pelatihan cadet...dimana tidak ada pengkhianatan dan titan didunia ini... semua hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia..." kataku dengan tatapan sedih

eren hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan sedih

"kau benar...aku juga merindukannya." kata eren

lalu saat kita masih melamun, ada suara dibelakang kita

"komandan."

kita menoleh dan melihat para petinggi bersama dengan jean, mikasa dan armin sudah datang

"hey apa yang kalian lamunkan ?" tanya hanji

"tidak ada mayor, ayo berangkat." kataku

kita lalu naik kuda dan berangkat ke mitras

**Ibukota Mitras**

kita sampai di ibukota mitras.

sesampainya kita disana, kita menggadakan sidang untuk mendengarkan agenda scout dan masalah setelah wall maria terebut.

aku menjelaskan kepada para petinggi militer soal beberapa agenda scout kedepan, misi untuk keluar dinding maria yang akan dilaksanakan paling lambat 6 bulan kedepan.

saat menjelaskan tiba-tiba eren berteriak dibelakangku.

"jangan-jangan !"

semuanya langsung terkejut dan melihat ke eren yang berdiri dengan wajah shock.

semuanya tiba-tiba hening.

aku lalu bertanya ke eren

"eren, kenapa kau berteriak ?" tanyaku

"maafkan aku lucien...tapi..." kata eren sambil berbisik ke aku

aku terdiam lalu berkata lagi

"kita akan bicarakan nanti." kataku

semua peserta sidang bingung terhadap apa yang dibisikan oleh eren dan aku.

kita lalu melanjutkan sidangnya lagi.

1 jam kemudian...

sidang telah selesai, sekarang aku dan teman-temanku akan dinobatkan oleh ratu historia.

kita bersembilan adalah perwakilan semua anggota scout yang dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan dinding.

kita berkumpul dan berbincang-bincang sebelum penobatan.

saat berbincang-bincang, ada suara dibelakangku.

"halo para pahlawan dinding."

aku menoleh dan melihat hitch berjalan kearahku.

"hitch ! tak kusangka kau akan datang." kata jean

"aku hanya ingin melihat kalian mendapatkan medali." kata hitch ke jean

lalu hitch menatap ke aku

"jadi komandan, bagaimana..." tanya hitch tapi aku memotongnya

"mereka tidak apa-apa...mereka hanya sedang di markas scout untuk bekerja." kataku

"begitu ya..." kata hitch sedih

"maafkan aku jika kau harus ditinggalkan oleh teman-temanmu sendirian di polisi militer." kataku lirih

"tidak apa-apa komandan. asalkan mereka tetap hidup, aku sudah senang." kata hitch tersenyum lalu pergi.

lalu aku melihat paman hannes sedang berbincang-bincang dengan komandan pyxis.

aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

saat sudah sampai, aku segera hormat ke dia

"kapten hannes."

paman hannes terkejut lalu menoleh ke arahku

"komandan lucien, kau seharusnya tidak perlu hormat ke aku." kata paman hannes

aku diam lalu mencoba bersikap biasa

lalu eren, mikasa dan armin datang ke kita.

mereka juga hormat kepada paman hannes

"kapten hannes !" kata eren

"sudahlah eren, kau tidak perlu hormat ke aku lagi." kata paman hannes

"tapi paman adalah kapten, sementara kita masih anggota squad biasa." kata armin merendah

"tidak, kalian adalah pahlawan dinding. kalianlah yang pantas aku hormati." kata paman hannes hormat ke kita.

"sudahlah paman, kau terlalu berlebihan." kata eren sungkan

lalu paman hannes memeluk kita.

"aku bangga kepada kalian." kata paman hannes senang.

"terima kasih paman sudah menjadi ayah bagi kami." kataku sambil memeluk dia.

lalu eren mikasa dan armin juga memeluk dia.

saat masih berpelukan, ada suara.

"komandan, penobatan akan segera dimulai." kata jean

kita lalu melepas pelukan kita dan menghadap dia

"baiklah, ayo semuanya." kataku

kita lalu hormat ke kapten hannes sebelum ke ruang penobatan.

**Penobatan**

kita lalu segera berlutut didepan ratu historia. sementara dibelakang kami banyak para garrison dan polisi militer yang melihat para perwakilan scout dinobatkan dengan medali

lalu historia memakaikan medali ke aku.

setelah memakaikannya ke aku, aku mencium tangannya.

tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi...

petir menyambar dikepalaku.

aku lalu melihat percakapan antara ayahnya eren dan perempuan yang alam bawah sadarku waktu kudeta.

perempuan yang dikatakan oleh historia sebagai kakaknya...frieda reiss.

aku terdiam dengan wajah shock dan serius sambil tetap memegang tangan historia.

"lucien ?" tanya historia

aku segera melepas tangan historia dan tetap berlutut.

sementara para petinggi dan teman-temanku melihat aku dengan bingung

lalu historia melanjutkan lagi dan eren mengalami hal yang sama dengan aku.

penobatan terus berjalan.

1 jam 30 menit kemudian...

penobatan sudah selesai, kita kembali ke headquarter scout.

diperjalanan, aku berkata ke kapten levi.

"letnan levi. aku pinjam eren dulu." kataku dengan nada serius

"baiklah." kata levi

"komandan ada apa, kau terlihat sangat serius hari ini ?" tanya erwin

"aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang mayor." kataku

**Headquarter Scout**

kita telah sampai di headquarter scout.

para petinggi segera ke ruangan squadnya masing-masing untuk melakukan tugas mereka.

para squad levi kembali ke markasnya kecuali eren.

aku dan eren masuk ke kamar pribadiku dan mengunci pintunya.

"sekarang eren, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan ?" tanyaku

"kau ingat titan tersenyum yang berusaha memakan paman hannes dan kamu ?" tanya eren

"aku ingat...kenapa dengan titan itu ?" tanyaku

"titan tersebut adalah dina fritz. istri pertama ayahku." kata eren

"begitu ya...apa mungkin..." kataku sambil mengambil salah satu jurnal ayahnya eren yang memang aku simpan dikamarku.

"lucien ada apa ?" tanya eren

"eren, kita akan membaca buku ini lagi...mungkin ada sesuatu yang belum kita ketahui." kataku

eren mengangguk dan ikut memegang buku itu.

saat tangan kita berdua bersentuhan dengan lembar buku, petir menyambar dan kami melihat masa lalu ayahnya eren.

kita melihat bagaimana ayahnya eren bergabung di organisasi untuk membangun kejayaan eldia kembali.

diorganisasi tersebut kami melihat beberapa orang yang mirip dengan titan yang pernah aku bunuh waktu penyerangan trost.

kami lalu melihat ayahnya eren bersama dengan dina dan seorang anak.

aku memperhatikan sekilas anak itu dan aku menyadari sesuatu.

saat kita mau menjelajahi lagi, pandanganku menerang dan aku kembali sadar.

eren juga sadar

kita akhirnya melepaskan tangan kita dan berdiskusi lagi.

"membangun kejayaan eldia kembali ?" tanyaku.

"mungkin itu adalah organisasi penuntut kebebasan untuk eldia diluar dinding lucien. diingatan ayahku para eldia diluar dinding sangat didiskriminasi oleh orang marley." kata eren

"mungkin juga..." kataku

kita lalu terdiam dan aku teringat sesuatu

"eren, kau ingat titan berkaki empat dan orang pirang yang berbicara ke kau saat pertarungan di shiganshina ?" tanyaku

"yeah...aku rasa dia pemilik beast titan." kata eren

"dia memang pemilik beast titan...apa yang dia katakan ke kamu ?" tanyaku

"dia hanya mengatakan bahwa aku dicuci otak oleh ayahku dan dia akan datang untuk menyelamatkanku suatu hari nanti." kata eren berusaha mengingat-ingat

"begitu ya..."

"ada apa lucien, kau tahu dia ?" tanya eren penasaran.

"hm...rasanya dia adalah anak dari paman grisha dan dina." kataku

eren langsung terkejut.

"kau serius lucien ?!" tanya eren dengan shock

"aku bilang rasanya...karena saat aku melihat anak itu, aku teringat dengan orang itu zeke pemilik beast titan." kataku

"yeah...mungkin kau benar...karena saat aku melihat dia, aku teringat dengan ayahku." kata eren lirih

kita terdiam cukup lama lalu eren bertanya

"lucien. saat penobatan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba terdiam sambil memegang tangannya historia ?" tanya eren penasaran waktu penobatan tadi

aku terdiam lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat pecahan memori percakapan mereka.

"aku melihat pecahan memori antara ayahmu dan kakaknya historia." kataku

eren terdiam lalu berkata

"berarti kita sama..." kata eren lirih

lalu tanpa sadar aku meninju meja yang ada disampingku

entah kenapa aku sangat kesal dengan sikap egois dari para pemegang founding titan.

"mereka...benar-benar egois ! mempertahankan sumpah bodoh dan membuat penderitaan, sangat menjijikan !" kataku geram

eren lalu menenangkanku.

"tenanglah lucien...aku tahu kau kesal dengan mereka, tapi itu sudah berakhir." kata eren

aku lalu menghela nafas menenangkan diriku.

"kau benar eren... aku hanya berpikir bahwa dunia ini sangat kacau karena kekuatan ini..." kataku

"kau benar...kekuatan ini seharusnya tidak ada..." kata eren bertekad.

kita terdiam lalu aku memanggil eren

"eren."

"apa ?" tanyanya

"kita akan mengakhiri era titan ini, dan membuat dunia menjadi damai." kataku

"aku akan ikut denganmu lucien. itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai attack titan." kata eren

"yeah..."


	16. Eldia Recue Mission

**Eldia Rescue Mission**

**Warning : sedikit spoiler untuk bagian nicolo**

* * *

**3 bulan**** setelah ekspedisi keluar wall Maria** **pertama**

3 Bulan sudah berlalu sejak kita melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding maria pertama. kami berhasil merebut seluruh teritori manusia, dan para titan sudah aku rubah menjadi manusia dan sebagian kami terpaksa membunuhnya.

tapi ini belum selesai...

aku dan eren tahu bahwa ini belum selesai...musuh kita yang sebenarnya sedang menunggu kita.

karena itu...aku dan eren diam-diam membuat rencana untuk menghancurkan musuh-musuh diluar dinding.

rencana itu adalah membangkitkan semua titan didalam dinding dan menghancurkan semua musuh.

dengan adanya aku sebagai komandan scout, aku tidak kesulitan untuk mengendalikan semua militer sesuai dengan kehendakku.

tapi tujuanku bukanlah menguasai militer...

alasan aku menguasai militer agar mereka tidak akan menghalangi aku dan eren untuk menjalankan rencana pemusnahan ini.

dan juga kita tidak akan mengeksekusi rencana ini dalam waktu dekat.

kami akan menunggu 3 tahun sebelum menyusup ke musuh.

selama 3 tahun itu...aku sebagai komandan scout memerintahkan semua anggota scout untuk melatih diri mereka sebelum berperang.

tidak hanya melatih diri para tentara scout...aku juga meminta pasukan garrison untuk bekerja sama dengan scout menjaga pulau paradis dari para marleyan yang mengirim orang eldia untuk dijadikan titan.

kami sudah melakukan ekspedisi dan hanya menemukan satu dinding yang digunakan untuk merubah bangsa eldia jadi titan.

dan satu dinding itu hanya ada diselatan distrik shiganshina.

sekarang...dengan 5 kekuatan titan dipihak eldia, kami akan membunuh semua militer marley pada saat mereka ingin menyuntikan cairan titan ke orang-orang eldia.

untuk itu, tugas scout mulai berubah.

tugas scout sekarang adalah pertama membunuh para tentara marleyan yang akan merubah eldian menjadi titan. kedua menyelamatkan para eldian yang ditangkap. ketiga adalah menghancurkan setiap kapal yang mereka naiki agar mereka tidak bisa kembali dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi dipulau ini.

kami tidak akan membiarkan seorang marley selamat setelah mereka mencoba mendekati pulau ini.

**Kantor Komanda****n.**

siang saat aku sedang bekerja mengurusi dokumen, suara ketukan pintu terdengar

"masuk !"

pintu terbuka dan kapten rico datang ke aku

"komandan !" seru rico sambil hormat

"ada apa kapten rico ?" tanyaku

"kami menemukan kapal yang cukup besar berjumlah 4 yang menuju pulau ini." lapor rico

"begitu ya...perkiraan mereka akan sampai dipelabuhan kapan ?" tanyaku

"sekitar besok komandan." kata rico

"begitu ya...ya sudah aku dan anggota scout lain akan kesana. kau dapat bergabung dengan yang lain." perintahku

"baik komandan." kata rico sambil pergi

aku langsung memanggil squad erwin, hanji dan leviuntuk bersama dengan aku. sementara aku memperintahkan miche untuk menjadi komandan sementara saat kita bertiga pergi.

setelah selesai, aku kekandang kuda.

aku menunggu para anggota scout dan segera bersiap pergi

setelah mereka datang, kita langsung memacu kuda dengan cepat kearah selatan shiganshina.

4 jam kemudian...

akhirnya kita sampai ditempat para anggota garrison dan scout sedang berjaga dipimpin oleh pasukan elit garrison.

aku segera menemui mereka dulu.

"kapten ian, kapten mitabi." panggilku

mereka menoleh dan hormat ke aku.

"selamat malam komandan, apa yang pesan yang sampaikan rico sudah sampai ke anda ?" tanya mitabi

"ya, sekarang kita akan mengurusnya. omong-omong bagaimana keadaan pengintaian di laut ?" tanyaku

"kami menemukan 4 kapal cukup besar mengarah ke sini. dilihat dari bentuknya, kapal tersebut seperti digunakan untuk menampung orang." lapor ian

"begitu ya..." kata hanji

"jadi komandan, apa yang perlu kami lakukan ?" tanya mitabi

"kalian tolong persiapkan kamping sementara untuk para eldian besok. para petinggi scout, kita akan mendiskusikan rencana penyelamatan ini." kataku

"baiklah komandan." kata erwin

semuanya hormat dan melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan.

akhirnya malam bersiap untuk misi penyelamatan. sementara pasukan garrison mempersiapkan camping sementara untuk para eldian nanti.

**Malam s****ebelum kapal marley sampai**

aku segera mengumpulkan semuanya untuk menjelaskan strategi penyelamatan.

"baiklah semuanya kita akan merencanakan untuk menghancurkan para marleyan besok." kataku

"untuk strategiku seperti ini. pasukan akan dibagi 2. pasukan pembunuh dan pasukan penyelamat. pasukan membunuh segera bersiap dengan senjata anti personel gearnya untuk membunuh para tertara marley. pasukan penyelamat akan bertugas untuk menyelamatkan para eldia yang akan dijadikan oleh titan. sementara aku dan eren yang akan menghancurkan kapal mereka." jelasku.

semuanya saling melihat lalu menganggukan kepala.

"baiklah mayor hanji dan mayor erwin. bagaimana strategi untuk penyerangan ini ada tambahan ?" tanyaku

mereka saling berdiskusi lalu menjelaskan strateginya

"rencana ini sangat bagus komandan, tapi kami akan menambahan sedikit. pertama eren dan komandan akan menyusup ke dermaga dulu. saat waktunya sudah tepat, kalian berubah menjadi titan dan menghancurkan kapal marley. saat perhatian para tentara itu teralihkan dengan serangan kalian, pasukan pasukan pembunuh segera bunuh semua prajurit marley. sementara pasukan penyelamat akan menyelamatkan orang-orang eldia !" jelas erwin

"musuh pasti keadaan belum siap dengan kejutan dari kalian berdua, sehingga itu menjadi keunggulan kita dalam menyerang mereka." kata hanji

saat hanji setelah menjelaskan, aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"terima kasih atas sarannya. hampir saja aku lupa. eren, kita hanya akan menghancurkan 3 kapal saja." kataku

semuanya langsung terkejut

"kenapa lucien ?" tanya eren

"hehehe...kalian akan mengerti nanti." kataku sambil memberikan senyuman misterius

semuanya langsung bingung apa maksud dari kata-kataku

"baiklah itu saja untum besok. sebaiknya kita semua istirahat saja sekarang." kataku

semuanya mengangguk dan kembali ke tenda masing-masing untuk besok

**Besok**** Sore**

4 kapal sudah berlabuh di dermaga.

aku dan eren secara diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana para tentara marley memperlakukan para eldia seperti budak.

aku langsung muak dalam hati melihat bagaimana manusia diperlakukan seperti hewan.

aku mungkin pernah melihat di ingatanku, tapi melihatnya secara langsung membuatku sangat muak.

aku melihat dan mendengarkan jeritan tangis para eldia yang akan dikirim kesurganya, sementara para tentara marley tertawa bahagia ingin menyuntikan mereka.

"hey lucien !" bisik eren

"ha ?"

"waktunya sudah siap, ayo !" bisik eren

aku menganggukan kepala dan kita berdua segera meluncur ke arah dermaga dengan cepat

saat sudah waktunya, aku menebas tanganku.

petir menyambar dan kita berdua berubah menjadi titan

kita segera menghancurkan salah satu kapal marley.

tentara marley yang kaget melihatku langsung panik.

saat mereka panik, ada suara teriakan

"semuanya serang !!!" teriak erwin

para pasukan terbunuh langsung maju dan menembaki para tentara marley.

sementara aku mengambil salah satu kapal dan merusaknya dengan tanganku sendiri.

pertempuran terus berlanjut dan kami berhasil menghancurkan para tentara marley beserta kapal mereka, kecuali 1 kapal.

aku melihat tanganku berlumuran darah para marleyan yang aku bunuh.

entah kenapa aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat mereka tewas secara mengenaskan.

lalu eren yang dalam bentuk titannya menggengam bahuku.

aku mengangguk lalu kita kembali ke pantai

**Malam**

hari semakin gelap, kami membawa sekitar 20 orang eldia luar pulau ke camping sementara kami.

aku melihat para eldian merasa bahagia dan senang karena tidak dirubah oleh titan.

diantara 20 orang itu ada 3 anak kecil yang akan dirubah menjadi titan.

saat aku melihat itu, aku langsung merasa ingin menangis karena melihat mereka seperti aku dulu.

aku lalu berjalan dan berbisik kepada kapten rico.

"kapten rico tolong rawat mereka, aku ingin pergi sendirian." kataku

"baik komandan." kata rico

aku pergi dari tenda dan menepi sendiri didekat hutan.

aku hanya merasa senang bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

tapi...disisi lain aku mulai membenci dunia ini.

aku merasa para manusia terlalu serakah dengan kekuatan titan sehingga mereka dengan seenaknya menindas orang lain dengan kekuatan titan.

saat aku terdiam, eren datang ke aku.

"hey lucien ada apa ?" tanyanya sambil duduk disebelahku.

"entahlah eren, aku seperti mulai membenci dunia ini." kataku

eren agak terkejut dengan kata-kataku

"kau lihat para bajingan itu ? mereka memperlakukan eldia seperti hewan saja. mereka bertindak seolah-olah mereka yang paling berkuasa diantara semuanya." kataku sambil menghela nafas

"kau benar lucien...mereka adalah bajingan..." kata eren pelan

saat kita masih terdiam, mina datang ke kita

"komandan, ada seorang anak yang ingin bertemu denganmu." kata mina sambil menggandeng seorang anak yang sedikit kumal.

aku melihat anak itu.

"komandan...terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan aku dan ibuku..." katanya sambil menangis

aku lalu berdiri dan memeluk anak itu.

"tidak masalah nak...sekarang kau dapat hidup dengan bahagia tanpa diskriminasi disini." kataku

anak itu senang lalu memberikan sebuah mangkuk sup ke aku.

"ini komandan...aku lihat kau meninggalkan tenda saat kami makan, jadinya aku membawakanmu sup." kata anak itu

akh tersenyum ke dia lalu berkata.

"tidak usah nak, kau lebih baik makan yang banyak agar tidak sakit. komandan sudah makan dari tadi." kataku

anak itu lalu membungkuk hormat dan kembali ke tenda bersama dengan mina.

aku hanya tersenyum.

"kau tahu eren kadang saat aku melihat anak itu tersenyum, aku melupakan bagaimana kotornya dunia ini." kataku

eren hanya tersenyum.

"ayo kita istirahat. besok kita harus kembali." kataku

kita pergi ke tenda untuk istirahat.

**Pagi.**

hari sudah pagi, kita segera mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke headquarter scout

saat kita sedang mempersiapkan diri, ada interupsi dari kapten ian.

"permisi komandan, kami menemukan salah satu marleyan yang selamat saat penyeranganmu kemarin." lapor ian sambil membawa seorang remaja yang sedikit kotor

sementara remaja itu berteriak dengan keras

"bunuh aku saja !!! aku tidak mau jika harus ditahan bersama iblis paradis !!" teriaknya

aku memperhatikan remaja itu secara baik-baik

lalu kapten levi menodongkan pedang dilehernya sambil berkata

"kau terlalu berisik. komandan, apa perlu kita membunuhnya ?" tanya levi

"tunggu dulu kapten." kataku

lalu aku bertanya ke dia

"siapa namamu ?" tanyaku

"ni...nicolo." kata orang itu ketakutan

"nicolo ya..."

lalu aku berbalik.

"kita bawa dia saja. aku tidak tertarik membunuh orang yang tidak bisa melawan lagi." kataku

kita akhirnya membawa nicolo ke headquarter.

**Headquarter**

sampainya disana kami segera pergi ke tempat masing-masing. sementara nicolo atas saran hanji dijadikan koki.

kita lanjut bekerja dimasing-masing squad sampai waktu makan siang.

saat makan siang, nicolo membawakan kita sebuah makanan dari lobster.

saat makanan itu ditaruh oleh nicolo, sasha langsung memakan dengan rakus.

"hey tidak adil sasha !!" seru jean

"kita juga ingin makan tahu !!!!" seru conny

lalu sasha mencoba tenang lalu melihat ke nicolo

"tuan nicolo, kau benar-benar jenius !!" seru sasha sambil menangis bahagia

nicolo hanya tersentak dengan wajah merona.

"aku...belum pernah memakan makanan seperti ini !!" seru sasha sambil lanjut makan

"tenanglah sasha, semuanya pasti dapat." kataku tenang

sasha masih saja makan dengan menangis.

lalu aku melihat hanji datang ke nicolo.

"kau benar-benar hebat nicolo, masakanmu benar-benar luar biasa !!" kata hanji sambil menepuk punggungnya nicolo

nicolo hanya terdiam

lalu kakakku memanggilku.

"lucien, ada apa kau diam saja ?" tanya bertholdt

"tidak ada kak...hanya saja aku sangat senang melihat ini." kataku sambil tersenyum misterius

kakakku kebingungan langsung duduk disampingku dan merangkulku

"ada apa ? kau terlihat sedikit sedih." kata bertholdt

"lihatlah ini kak...seluruh ruangan makan sangat bahagia dengan masakan dari dia. dan dia juga merasa senang saat dipuji oleh mereka. jika saja dunia saling menghargai antar bangsa, mungkin perang konyol ini tidak sampai terjadi..." kataku

kakakku langsung tersentak dan memelukku

"kau benar lucien...kau benar..." katanya lirih

saat bertholdt memelukku, sasha langsung mengambil jatah makanan kakakku.

kakakku langsung melepaskanku dan berseru.

"hoy sasha !!! kembalikan jatah makananku !!" serunya sambil mengejar sasha

aku hanya tersenyum melihat dia

bel berbunyi dan waktu makan siang sudah selesai.

kita segera kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

saat aku berada di kantor komandan ada suara ketukan.

"masuk !!"

pintu terbuka dan nicolo masuk kedalam kantorku

"permisi komandan maaf mengganggu." kata nicolo

"ada apa nicolo ?" tanyaku

"begini komandan...aku ingin berterima kasih dan meminta maaf." katanya sambil menunduk

"soal ?" tanyaku lagi

"aku minta maaf soal menyebut kalian iblis paradis, namun aku salah. kalian hanyalah orang-orang baik dan ramah. dan aku berterima kasih karena tidak membunuhku." kata nicolo sambil tetap menunduk

aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya

"berdirilah nicolo. kau tidak perlu menunduk." kataku

nicolo lalu berdiri dan menatapku

"aku senang kau menganggap kami hanyalah orang-orang baik. terima kasih." kataku dengan senyuman

nicolo hanya tersentak dengan jawabanku

"sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan makan malam nanti. dan juga buatlah sedikit lebih banyak untuk temanku sasha, dia memang rakus kalau menyangkut soal makanan." kataku

"baiklah komandan." kata nicolo senang sambil pergi ke dapur lagi

aku hanya tersenyum melihat dia

lalu aku menatap jendela

'para pendahulu titan...beri aku dan eren kekuatan untuk menjalani misi perdamaian.'

* * *

**Last Chapter Spoiler :**

aku sudah menyuruh para petinggi, trio shiganshina dan jean untuk kekantorku.

saat sedang bekerja, ada suara ketukan.

"masuk !!"

mereka akhirnya sudah masuk.

"baiklah karena sudah berkumpul kita akan mendiskusikan rencanaku selanjutnya."

"pertama-tama, mayor hanji bagaimana kapal tersebut ? apa sudah bisa ?" tanyaku

"ya komandan, kami sudah bisa mengoperasikan kapal tersebut. dan kapal tersebut akan bisa berlayar dalam waktu dekat." lapor hanji

"itu sangat menakjubkan mayor. baiklah, untuk besok kalian pakai baju ala bangsawan dan berkumpul dipelabuhan besok. tidak ada yang membawa senjata. jean, aku mempercayakan komandan ke kamu sementara." perintahku

jean langsung terkejut dan berkata

"baiklah komandan." kata jean

"bagus. jika kau membuat masalah saat kami pergi, kau akan menyesal jean." kataku

"aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu komandan." kata jean

"tunggu komandan, kita mau kemana ?" tanya eld

aku membetulkan kacamataku dan tersenyum sambil berkata

"hehehe...hanya perjalanan kecil ke benua marley."


	17. The Outside of Wall

**The Outside of Wall**

**Warning : spoiler chapter 12****3**

Besok para petinggi, aku, dan trio shiganshina akan pergi ke benua marley menggunakan kapal yang kita culik dari prajurit marley.

Misi utama kita adalah menyelidiki bagaimana kehidupan diluar dinding.

Malam ini aku segera bersiap untuk pergi sekitar 1 minggu.

analisisku perjalanan ke marley menempuh sekitar 2 hari, lalu kita dimarley mungkin hanya 3 hari, setelah itu pulang ke paradis.

masalah komandan scout aku meminta jean untuk menggantikanku selama 1 minggu.

**Besok**

semuanya sudah berkumpul di pelabuhan.

"baiklah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, sekarang kita akan pergi ke marley. apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau kita adalah orang eldia." instruksiku

semuanya mengangguk dan naik kapal.

kita akhirnya melakukan perjalanan.

"komandan, bagaimana kita disana ? kita tidak punya uang maupun apapun disana ?" tanya eld bingung

"jangan khawatir. 5 bulan yang lalu kepala klan azumabito datang kekita dan membuat aliansi dengan kita. menurut instruksinya, kita akan dipandu oleh mereka dibenua utama." jelasku lalu melanjutkan lagi

"selain misi mata-mata, kita akan mencoba membela hak eldia disana. jika memang tidak bisa, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjalankan rencanaku." kataku

"rencanamu ?" tanya miche bingung

"aku akan memberitahukan pada saatnya." kataku

**2 Hari Kemudian**

akhirnya kita sampai dipelabuhan utama marley.

kita mendarat lalu turun

"baiklah semuanya, survey dimulai." kataku

lalu kita disambut oleh seseorang.

"selamat datang diwilayah marley. kami akan mengantar anda ke kediaman azumabito." kata orang itu

"apakah anda adalah utusan nyonya kiyomi ?" tanyaku

"ya." katanya

aku hanya menghela nafas lalu kita berjalan ke kediaman azumabito.

saat kita mau berjalan kesana, tiba-tiba hanji berteriak.

"wahhh apa itu ?!" seru hanji sambil menunjuk sebuah benda yang menurut ingatanku itu adalah mobil.

"apa itu hewan ?" tanya eld

miche yang kaget langsung menginjak kakinya hanji.

"diamlah hanji ! kau benar-benar memalukan !" bisik miche

lalu banyak orang memperhatikan kita

sementara erwin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"hahhh...rasanya kita dianggap seperti kumpulan orang-orang bodoh." kata erwin.

sementara levi menepuk pundak orang yang membimbing kami

"hey, maaf kalau temanku yang berkacamata itu abnormal." kata levi

"hahaha...tidak masalah." kata orang itu

"eren, apapun yang terjadi jangan jauh-jauh dari aku." kata mikasa

sementara eren hanya melamun.

lalu aku mendekatinya.

"hey, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyaku

sementara armin memegang tangannya.

"hey, kenapa melamun ? kita berada diluar lho !" kata armin senang

eren langsung sadar lalu berkata dengan pelan

"yeah...kau benar...kita berada disisi lain laut." kata eren

mereka berdua langsung bingung.

lalu eld berteriak.

"hey jangan sampai terpisah !" serunya

"kami akan kesana !!" seru armin

lalu saat bejalan, hanji berhenti lagi.

"hey aku ingin membeli ini !!" serunya ke pedagang yang menjual benda disebut es krim.

es krim ya... dulu aku dan kakakku sering membelinya.

"haduh...mata empat itu berulah lagi..." kata levi kesal.

"sudahlah, mungkin dia terlalu senang." kata erwin.

"bagaimana komandan ?" tanya miche ke aku.

aku menghela nafasku lalu berkata.

"ya sudah tidak apa-apa...kalian sebaiknya juga bersenang-senang. asal jangan pergi terlalu jauh." kataku

akhirnya para petinggi memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dan makan makanan yang dijual disana.

sementara aku dan eren bersandar ditepi laut.

"jadi ini ya dunia luar ?" tanya eren.

"yeah...tempat aku dilahirkan sekaligus dibuang." kataku.

"aku tidak tahu kalau seluas ini..." kata eren

"ini masih belum apa-apa eren." kataku pelan

lalu mikasa datang ke aku sambil membawa eskrim.

"hey eren, apa kau mau mencoba ini ?" tanya mikasa

"eskrim ya..." kata eren pelan

"kau pernah makan ?" tanya mikasa

"aku tahu dari ingatan ayahku, eldia jarang bisa memakannya." kata eren

aku hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi.

rasanya eren dan mikasa butuh waktu berdua...

mereka pasti akan menjadi orang tua yang hebat dimasa depan.

entah kenapa saat aku mengatakan itu, wajahku menjadi sedih.

impian manusia biasa seperti pacaran, lalu menikah, berkeluarga, dan punya anak...

rasanya...aku tidak akan bisa melakukan itu.

aku punya tanggung jawab besar yang lebih tinggi ke dunia ini.

saat aku sedang merenung, kapten levi berkata dibelakangku.

"hey, ini bukan dompetmu." kata levi

aku menoleh dan melihat levi memegang tangan seorang anak yang mengambil kantong uangku.

"pencopet !!" teriak salah satu orang disekitarku

yang lain berkata lagi

"apa dia imigran dari negara musuh ?" tanyanya

lalu semua orang melihat ke anak itu.

"kenapa kau bisa kemari ?" tanya seseorang melihat ke aku.

aku hanya menatap dengan datar

"hey, bagaimana kalau anak itu kita tenggelamkan ke laut ?" usul seseorang dengan kejam

"potong saja tangannya !!" seru yang lain

"kita gantung saja." usul yang lain

lalu hanji berteriak.

"itu keterlaluan sekali !! dia kan hanya anak kecil !" seru hanji

"kau tidak berhak memutuskannya nona." kata salah satu orang tua dengan entengnya.

"kita memberlakukan hukuman sebagai contoh. itu sangat penting bagi kami yang hidup disini." alasannya

aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ucapan para bajingan ini.

aku segera menarik kerah anak itu dan pergi.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan ?!" seru salah satu orang.

"siapa bilang dia pencopet ? pamanku hanya bilang itu bukan dompetnya." kataku enteng

"maaf ya kalau adikku membuat keributan, soalnya dia kadang suka mengutil barang orang lain." kataku sambil melihat teman-temanku dan berjalan pergi

"ayo paman, kita pulang. adikku ini rasanya perlu sedikit pelajaran agar dia tidak mengutil lagi." kataku dingin sambil pergi

teman-temanku juga ikut pergi, dan erwin mengatakan kepada orang-orang disekitarnya.

"yahh maafkan anakku yang satunya karena membuat keributan ini." kata erwin lalu ikut pergi

kita pergi sampai ditempat yang sepi.

"dimana anak itu ?" tanya miche

lalu eld menunjuk kearah bukit.

"itu disana." kata eld menunjuk seorang anak yang senang aku beri sedikit uang.

"ya ampun...itu tadi cukup menegangkan." kataku

sementara eren hanya terdiam melihat anak itu.

**Malam Hari**

kita lanjut sampai dikediaman azumabito

saat kita sampai dikediamannya, kita berdiskusi soal kebebasan eldia.

mereka mengatakan bahwa subyek ymir setelah kehancuran kekaisaran eldia menjadi sangat didiskriminatif oleh bangsa lainnya.

selain itu, mereka juga membeberkan rencanannya zeke yaitu euthasia eldia.

dengan kekuatan darah bangsawan dari dirinya, kekuatan founding titannya eren dan kekuatan knight titanku, zeke akan mengorbankan historia dan calon anaknya nanti.

jujur saja aku tidak setuju dengan rencananya zeke yang mengobankan bangsanya sendiri agar mendapatkan kebebasan.

"jujur saya nyonya kiyomi, aku tidak setuju dengan rencana euthasia itu. kita akan mencoba meminta kepada asosiasi perlindungan eldia atau semacamnya dipodium besok." kataku

"tapi masalahnya ideologi mereka masih belum jelas." kata nyonya kiyomi

"yeah...pertama kita harus berhati-hati dan langsung ke intinya. jika harapan ini terkabul..." kataku lalu dilanjutkan oleh nyonya kiyomi

"maka harapan perdamaian dan kebebasan kaum eldia bisa dilakukan." katanya

"yeah..."

"tentu saja...kami klan azumabito akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu kalian. tapi...apakah itu mudah untuk dilakukan ?" tanyanya

"aku tahu itu sulit...kebencian dunia kepada subjek ymir sudah terlalu dalam. jika besok memang tidak berhasil, maka aku akan menjalankan strategiku dan eren." kataku

"strategi kalian ?" tanya erwin

"yeah...tapi itu semua tergantung dengan keputusan anda dan klan azumabito. rencana ini bertentangan dengan zeke, tapi lebih terlihat hasilnya." kataku

"komandan, kau tahu dimana eren ?" tanya mikasa

aku menoleh sekeliling dan tidak menemukan eren.

"mikasa, cari dia. aku akan bersama nyonya kiyomi mendiskusikan masalah ini." kataku

lalu mikasa keluar ruangan

**Eren POV**

aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dengan diskusi mereka.

aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan sendirian waktu malam.

yang dikatakan lucien dulu benar...

dunia ini sudah rusak...

tapi apa lucien bisa bernegosiasi dengan klan asia untuk forum besok ?

bagaimana kalau besok di forum permintaan kita tidak dikabulkan ?

aku jujur aja sedikit ragu dengan lucien...tapi...

dia adalah orang yang aku anggap sebagai kakak, dia pasti ada rencana untuk selanjutnya.

aku berjalan terus sampai ditempat pengungsian

saat aku melihat itu, tanpa sadar aku menangis.

jika rencana rumbling itu memang dilaksanakan, apakah lucien juga akan membunuh para korban penindasan ini bersama dengan musuh kita ?

saat aku terdiam, mikasa berada dibelakangku.

"eren...apa yang kau lakukan ? semuanya mencarimu." kata mikasa

aku lalu mengusap air mataku sambil melihat anak itu bersama dengan ayahnya menyambut kita

lalu mikasa datang ke aku.

"bukanya itu anak yang tadi...ada apa eren ?" tanyanya

"belum terjadi apa-apa." kataku

mikasa lalu melihatku dengan bingung

"maksudnya ?" tanyanya

"ini adalah kediaman para korban perang...mereka sama seperti kita...orang-orang yang segalanya direbut oleh musuh termasuk kebebasan kita." kataku pelan

lalu mikasa hanya terdiam melihat kedepan.

lalu ada sesuatu mengusik aku sejak dulu.

"mikasa, ada sesuatu yang aku tanyakan ke kamu sejak awal." kataku

"huh ?" tanya mikasa

"kenapa kau sangat perhatian ke aku ?" tanyaku

"apa karena aku pernah menyelamatkanmu, atau aku adalah keluargamu ?" tanyaku lagi

sementara mikasa hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"siapakah aku bagimu ?" tanyaku

"kau...adalah keluargaku." kata mikasa

aku hanya terdiam dan merenung...

lalu salah satu orang tua anak itu menyambut kita dengan membawakan minuman.

lalu tidak berapa lama, hanji, miche dan eld datang ke kita.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan ?!" seru eld

aku melihat ke mereka dan berkata

"waktu yang tepat." kataku sambil mengajak mereka ke dalam tenda.

kita disana pesta dan minum-minum sampai mabuk semua dan tidak sadar.

**Lucien POV**

aku, levi dan erwin berjalan-jalan untuk mencari eren dan yang lain.

saat sampai di tenda pengungsian, aku melihat mereka semua tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak minum.

aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka

**Besok**

Forum sudah dimulai. sekarang kita akan mencoba meminta perdamaian eldia kepada orang lain

tetapi kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan harapanku.

hasil dari forum tersebut mengecewakan. bukan mengecewakan tetapi sangat mengecewakan.

Para eldia diluar dinding sama brengseknya dengan marley.

mereka menyalahkan penduduk paradis atas diskriminasi eldia.

ya ampun...

aku dan eren lalu pergi ke luar forum.

disana kami berjalan ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"pilihanku sudah bulat eren." kataku

"aku tahu...para eldia diluar dinding ternyata lebih brengsek daripada yang aku pikirkan." kata eren menghela nafas

"baiklah...aku akan membunuh semuanya kalau begitu." kataku

eren lalu terdiam tapi aku merasa dia terlihat sedih.

"eren, ceritakan apa yang membebanimu sekarang." kataku

"entahlah lucien...aku setuju dengan rencanamu menghancurkan dunia lalu membuat yang baru. tapi...apa kau akan membunuh anak itu beserta keluarganya ?" tanya eren

"maksudmu ?" tanyaku

"anak yang dikira pencopet kemarin...dia dan keluarganya adalah korban perang sama seperti kita, apa kau akan membunuh mereka juga ?" tanya eren menatap ke aku

"aku tidak peduli lagi eren." kataku dingin

eren hanya shock melihat ke aku.

* * *

**Akhirnya Daily Life sudah selesai. untuk selanjutnya akan saya posting waktu animenya keluar. jadi staytuned**


End file.
